Bring Me Home
by beautifulending21
Summary: Post Season 4. Clarke's transmissions to the Ark Ring go unanswered, but her adventures have only just begun. What was supposed to be years of loneliness was foiled by an unexpected companion and a young Nightblood. Bellamy thought she was dead. But he listens to her voice everyday, telling him about her travels, her triumphs and most importantly, their daughter. Bellarke FTW
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers. I bring you a new fanfic. Why another one you might ask, as I have so much trouble updating the ones I already have? Because I got inspired by a few stories and couldn't resist. I have 10 chapters written, and I WILL find time to write, even if it after my son goes to sleep at night. I have been wait and waiting, like everyone else for the new season and April it will finally be here. Basically these chapters are two parters. One part Clarke, the other Bellamy's POV. There will be a divide, so you can tell whose is whose. Clarke's will always be first. In later chapters I may not add Bellamy's because of how much is going on down on Earth, so stay tuned. And there is some smut in this first chapter, in italics in Clarke's part. You've been warned. So, without any further delay, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

Titled inspired by the song _Sea Of Lovers_ by _Christina Perri_

* * *

It was a week after the Death Wave rolled over Becca's lab that I figured out the radio. Raven would have been so proud of me, but there was no response. I was beginning to think I did something wrong, as I thought back to when Raven and Monty were fixing the Dropship's radio to contact the Ark. It seemed like a million years ago now, but I still remembered the frequency. So there was only two options. They were having problems with output, or they hadn't made it in time, running out of oxygen.

I chose the former, not giving in to the darkness that threatened me. I spent my days gathering whatever useful things I could from around Becca's lab. Food was stockpiled, and I rationed what I could, thanking Becca's brain for stowing away food enough for 2 people for at least five years. The radio was my only way of staying sane.

Surprisingly, Becca's lab never lost power. The monitors in the lab told me the radiation levels of the outside air and I knew I couldn't leave for at least a year. The days blended together for awhile, my only way of telling time the clock on the wall. No sunrise to signal the new morning, only the digital numbers. But one morning I felt different. No need for an alarm to wake me, because my body was up and flying to the washroom, vomiting up yesterday's rations. It kept happening for another four days, not letting up on intensity.

"Bellamy, it's me. I'm alive, for now. I just need you to know that. I haven't been feeling well. Late radiation poisoning, I think. Maybe the Nightblood didn't work. I'm running through the symptoms and none of them really line up with radiation sickness." I said into the radio, before realizing I could test my blood here.

"I'll let you know my results tomorrow. Bell, I miss you. Tell the others I miss them too. It's going to be a long five years. But knowing we will meet again gives me strength."

When the results came back, I had to swallow the bile that rose in my throat.

 _Pregnant._

I should have clued in when I missed my period, not that there was much as far as supplies down here or a way to tell when my last one was, but now I was worried of a different nature. It couldn't have been Finn's, that was almost a year ago. And the only other time…

" _Bellamy, if anything should happen to me…"_

" _Nothing is happening to you," He said, no room for discussion._

" _Please Bellamy," I pleaded, wanting to get out my feelings._

" _Clarke, I don't want to hear about any possibility of you dying. We are a team. I'm not doing this without you. You are coming with us," He said, before walking away. He wanted space to breathe, but I couldn't let him go without telling him. Following him into a back room, I shut the door behind us._

" _Bellamy Blake, do not walk away from me as I try to tell you how I feel."_

" _No! Don't say it," He said, turning to me with unshed tears in his eyes._

" _You say it, it means goodbye. I'm not saying goodbye," He said, cradling my face in his hands._

" _Then we won't say goodbye," I said softly, looking up into his eyes. There wasn't music, or fireworks like they say the first kiss is, but, there was a presence behind it. Love, lust, and passion all rolled into one. His kiss set me on fire, what little of me wasn't already breaking out in a cold sweat he had pointed out only moments before. Clothes were torn off in haste, as this had been a long time coming, we weren't waiting any longer._

 _The sexual tension had been there since the first day on the ground._

 _Breathy moans and grunts filled the small space of the room we occupied. My legs wrapped around his waist, his mouth kissing me for all he was worth as we moved together. I could die then happily as we peaked, him spilling inside of me, holding on to me as tightly as he could._

" _I wasn't letting the world end and not getting to have you once," He chuckled, making me laugh._

" _I'm not letting you go," He said as I came down from my high._

" _Hold me here," I said, laying my hand over his heart._

" _Always," He said, kissing me once more._

I was brought out of the memory slowly, as I put a hand on my flat stomach. A baby, Bellamy's baby. I was going to be a mother. And then I thought of having to give birth alone, with very little knowledge of how the birthing process went, or how to help if something went wrong. I was hoping somewhere in the cache of information, Becca thought to record emergency birth procedures. She didn't. Why would she need to?

I didn't mention it in my radio broadcast the next day. Or for weeks. I wasn't sure if I was hoping the pregnancy would terminate before the first trimester or that I would finally hear Bellamy's voice and be able to tell him, even if over radio. But when the 12th week came and passed, I knew I couldn't put it off anymore.

"Bell? I really hope you are listening. I know I told you several weeks ago that I thought I had radiation sickness. Well, I was wrong. Imagine that, the camp medic was wrong about a diagnosis."

"There's no easy way of saying this, but my sickness was morning sickness. I'm pregnant Bell." I said, pausing to let out a sob.

"I have no idea what to do. I haven't thought about keeping myself healthy enough for a pregnancy, let alone delivering a baby by myself. I wish it was safe for you guys now. I don't think I can do this by myself."

"I can, though. I will, but it doesn't mean I want to by myself. I wish you were here with me Bellamy. Seeing your face as I told you, seeing O's when she finds out she's an aunt. I wish I could get in touch with the Bunker, I need my Mom right now. She has more experience with this. But what I want most of all, is to hold your hand for the next part. As my belly grows, as our child is born, when they take their first steps, their first words. I want you here, experiencing it all with me. I love you Bellamy," I sobbed, feeling myself losing control of my emotions

I didn't falter in sending out a transmission everyday. I needed it, to keep myself sane. I was either talking to Bellamy or talking to the baby. I found a portable ultrasound machine in the medical equipment and listened to our baby's heartbeat for hours, even sharing it with Bellamy.

Six more months had passed, and I felt like it would be any moment now that our little one would be born. Of course it was inside this underground lab on a radiation soaked planet, just my luck really. I had made a make shift crib out of a filing cabinet, rags for diapers, and even fashioned some clothes for the little one. It would do until we could venture outside and that was if my baby was even a Nightblood. If not, I was stuck inside for the whole five years.

Contractions rushed through my body, making me groan out. It was harder to tell when I needed to push, because I had to check for myself. I relied on my body, telling me what I needed.

"Bellamy, its… time," I panted, hoping he could hear me. If he couldn't be here, he was going to listen to it. Screaming out, I pushed, bearing down and prepared to catch my baby.

"Bell, I need you. Show me you're there," I sobbed between pushes. A small burst of static sounded from the radio, and for a moment my heart swelled in hope. It was enough that I could finish my pushing, bringing a squalling, and slimy mess of a baby into the world. I cleaned her up as best as I could, cutting her cord and tying it off, wrapping her in warm blanket.

"Bell, she's here," I cried, trying to calm her cries. I remembered that I had to deliver the afterbirth, which was disgusting to look at, but apparently would provide me with nutrition. Not that I found eating it appealing at all.

"She's beautiful, already has your dark hair. I'm sure she has your eyes too, but we won't know for sure for a few months. She is no longer than my forearm, all ten fingers and toes. I wish you could see her," I said, whispering that last part.

"I need to rest, but I'll call again tomorrow. It's going to be a long couple weeks getting used to a new schedule." I said, feeling the latent pain for giving birth echo through my body, "Love you."

* * *

 _ **BMH**_

* * *

 **Bellamy POV:**

Watching as the planet stood engulfed by a radioactive Deathwave put things into perspective for me. I realized that Clarke sacrificed herself so we could live, but also so we could thrive. The next five years weren't going to be simple, but we all understood that we needed to pitch in and do twice as much work to ensure our survival. Raven wanted to get the comms up first while we sorted through junk and tech for her. Monty was in charge of growing our food. Algae would be the only thing we ate for five years, but it was not as bad as being dead.

A few days had passed, and I had found a stash of moonshine. I had found an alcove that was rarely used by the rest, and gotten drunk. It wasn't a great idea but I couldn't handle the thought of her suffering. I was getting angry fast and I had no outlet up here. My fist went flying into a panel, and I barely registered the pain as I continued. When I stopped, so did the yell that had forced itself from my chest with great force.

"Bellamy, Bellamy!" Raven's voice sounded from behind me, and her hand went to my shoulder. I whirled around so fast she stepped back, expecting a punch. Her eyes were confused as she took in the bottle in my one hand and my bloody knuckles of the other.

"What?" I asked, knowing it was biting and rude, but I couldn't stop myself. I was hurting and I didn't care who I hurt.

"She's alive," She whispered.

"Do NOT fuck with me right now Raven. She is dea-" I said, starting off strong and angry, and my voice breaking at the end, and I swallowed back tears and thick emotion.

"Bellamy, I am not messing with you. It was her voice, she got a radio working and she's in Becca's lab. She's safe!" Raven said, taking the bottle from my hand quickly.

"You're lying, or I'm dreaming. She's dead," I said, dropping to sit and bury my face in my hands. I wished I could go back to that last kiss, and tell her I loved her. I will always love her.

"Dammit Blake, come with me," Raven growled, grabbing my hand and shouting, "Murphy, play it."

" _Come in Ark Ring, come in. It's Clarke, I'm alive. Over_ ," Her sweet voice rang out in the small room Raven brought me into.

"No," I whispered to myself.

"The next one," Raven said.

" _Ark Ring, it's Clarke. Do you read me? Over,_ " The voice said again. It was like cold water was running through my veins instead of the moonshine from minutes ago.

"No," I said louder, shaking my head.

"It's her Bellamy," Murphy said softly.

"I left her behind on a radiated planet, to _DIE_ ," I yelled, looking for something to punch again, broken hand be damned.

"Next," Raven said, and the angel's voice came over the speaker again, " _I'm safe in Becca's lab. I've got food, and the Nightblood worked. Bellamy…_ "

I was next to the radio in a flash, waiting to hear Clarke say something, anything.

" _It was my choice to stay behind. I did it so you could all live. Don't… don't blame yourself for my sacrifice. I… I know we said not to say 'it' because it meant goodbye, but I'm going to anyway. I love you_ ," She said softly. My heart ached with each word, and as I looked up, Raven and Murphy were looking at me gently, as if they didn't know how to word something.

"Well, did you try contacting her?" I asked.

"Bellamy…" Raven started and then shook her head once, "We tried. She can't hear us. I don't have what I need up here to fix that part of the comms."

"So I can't speak to her for five years?" I said, feeling that small spark of hope die before it could turn into anything else.

"No. We can only hear her transmissions. She said she would try again tomorrow."

"She's alive," I said, hanging my head.

"Yes, so no more moonshine. We all need clear heads for the next few years. Got it?" Raven said.

"Clarke's alive?" Harper asked as she and Monty came into the room with Echo and Emori.

"She's alive," I said, resting my head against the radio, a strange sense of relief and dread creeping over me. Raven repeated that we couldn't talk to her and I just sat there, waiting for the radio to come back to life and bring my angel's voice back to me.

* * *

It was only 7 weeks we had been up here, when I heard Clarke's transmission telling us she was sick. Well, telling _me_. She stopped addressing us as a group, and the rest of my companions up here didn't mind. They knew how close we were.

" _Bellamy, it's me. I'm alive, for now. I just need you to know that. I haven't been feeling well. Late radiation poisoning, I think. Maybe the Nightblood didn't work. I'm running through the symptoms and none of them really line up with radiation sickness_." She said into the radio, making my blood run cold. She might die anyways.

" _I'll let you know my results tomorrow. Bell, I miss you. Tell the others I miss them too. It's going to be a long five years. But knowing we will meet again gives me strength._ "

"I miss you too. I love you," I whispered into the radio, knowing she couldn't hear me. It helped keep my grounded, just like she did. But she never did tell me what was wrong the next day. I guess it might be too much to hope she was okay and just forgot. Or she knew she was dying and didn't want to worry us.

Worry me.

I got my answer another 5 weeks later.

* * *

" _Bell? I really hope you are listening. I know I told you several weeks ago that I thought I had radiation sickness. Well, I was wrong. Imagine that, the camp medic was wrong about a diagnosis,_ " She said, making me snort, relief washing through me. Raven was in the room and smiled over at me. I nodded, letting her know I was alright.

" _There's no easy way of saying this, but my sickness was morning sickness. I'm pregnant Bell_." She said, pausing to let out a sob. Raven dropped the wrench she was using and I was confused of how that even happened. And then it hit me.

That moment in the supply room.

" _I have no idea what to do. I haven't thought about keeping myself healthy enough for a pregnancy, let alone delivering a baby by myself. I wish it was safe for you guys now. I don't think I can do this by myself._ "

" _I can, though. I will, but it doesn't mean I want to by myself. I wish you were here with me Bellamy. Seeing your face as I told you, seeing O's when she finds out she's an aunt. I wish I could get in touch with the Bunker, I need my Mom right now. She has more experience with this. But what I want most of all, is to hold your hand for the next part. As my belly grows, as our child is born, when they take their first steps, their first words. I want you here, experiencing it all with me. I love you Bellamy_ ," She sobbed. There was no more after that, probably because she didn't know what else to say.

"You… knocked her up?" Raven said, an emotion I couldn't place on her face, and dancing through her eyes.

"I… uh…" I stopped, unsure of how to word it.

"Bellamy, take a deep breath before you pass out," She said, reminding me that I was holding my breath. I did as she asked, feeling a bit better, and then remembering I had left the woman I loved, pregnant and alone.

"I am an asshole," I groaned.

"We all know that. Tell me something new," Raven joked.

"Rae, I left her alone. She's pregnant, with my kid! She's going to have to give birth alone. She might die during childbirth!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Monty said, the group coming in to see what I was yelling about this time.

"Bellamy knocked Clarke up before we left," Raven said, making Murphy spit out the water he was drinking.

"Holy shit," He said, as he choked, Emori pounding his back.

"Congratulations!" Monty smiled and Harper giggled. It was the second piece of good new we had gotten up here and they all seemed to relish in the happiness as I sat in misery.

"A blessing, even after so much death," Echo said. She was still getting used to our group dynamic, but adjusting. I ran a hand over my hand in exasperation.

"Raven, this is serious," I growled.

"And you and I know if anyone can do this, it's Clarke. She's stronger than any of us. Think of all the things that could have killed her, all the shit that has happened to us. She's been the rock out of all of us. She can do this Bellamy. You're going to be a Dad!" She smiled.

"And I won't see my child until they are 4 years old," I said, watching as everyone's happy faces fell.

"Bellamy, just remember, she can do this. She's been radioing everyday, and I highly doubt that is going to stop anytime soon. You're going to have a baby, with Clarke," Raven said.

"YES! I win the bet!" Monty yelled, after a moment of silence.

"What bet?" I asked, affronted that this was something people thought was funny to gamble on.

"Miller, Jasper and I had a bet. Jasper bet you would be together in 3 months, Miller said 8 months, and I said you would knock her up within a year of our landing. I get a quart of moonshine from Miller," He said, making Murphy laugh loudly, and then Raven, Monty, Emori, Harper and Echo joined in.

"Very funny," I said, trying to keep my face straight, but failing. After the dread left slowly, it was replaced with joy and wonder. I was gonna be a Dad. Like Raven said, don't focus on the negative, and eventually I was smiling like a fool.

"Bellarke for the win!" Raven shouted, breaking out the moonshine.

"Bellarke?" I asked.

"Bellamy and Clarke, duh?"

"What happened to clear heads?" Murphy asked as Harper grabbed cups.

"We are celebrating. And then back to work," She said sternly.

"To Baby Bellarke," Monty said, raising his glass.

"Baby Bellarke!"

* * *

6 months later we had worked out everyone jobs and everything was moving like a well-oiled machine. Clarke would radio everyday around the same time, telling me about how she was planning for the baby and letting me listen to the heartbeat over the radio. When I had already heard from her that morning, I was surprised to hear her panicked voice in the evening.

" _Bellamy, its… time_ ," She panted into the radio before screaming. I called out to the others

" _Bell, I need you. Show me you're there_ ," She sobbed between pushes. I picked up the radio and screamed, "I'm here Clarke. Keep going!"

I held my breath, waiting for the radio to crackle to life, to give _me_ a sign that everything was alright.

" _Bell, she's here_ ," She cried happily after a prolonged silence, before hushing our baby's cries. She?

"It's a girl!" Raven yelled, our group cheering from the other room as I sat glued to the radio, crying softly and with a smile on my face. I had a _daughter_.

" _She's beautiful, already has your dark hair. I'm sure she has your eyes too, but we won't know for sure for a few months. She is no longer than my forearm, all ten fingers and toes. I wish you could see her_ ," She said, whispering that last part. My heart ached knowing I was missing this, being able to hold my daughter as a baby, but knowing she was safe with Clarke.

" _I need to rest, but I'll call again tomorrow. It's going to be a long couple weeks getting used to a new schedule. Love you._ " She spoke softly.

"I love you too. Kiss her for me," I said as Raven came up to give me a shot of moonshine.

"So what's her name?" Harper asked, beside Raven.

"She didn't say. Whatever she names her, I'll be happy," I said, smiling sadly.

"It's Clarke. She's going to take you into account, trust me," Raven smirked, patting my shoulder and pulling Harper out of the room to celebrate with the others. I looked out of the window to the red scorched earth below and whispered, "I'll get home to you, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Second chapter, getting into the in between time and how Bellamy and Clarke use their time. Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

3 Months had passed since I had given birth to Calliope. I remembered a few Greek names from school on the Ark and thought it suited my beautiful girl. I knew how important Bellamy's Greek heritage was to him, and hoped he approved. But I added his Mom's name, as a tribute to the women who had raised such an amazing man. I imagine that would make him blush, and it made me smile to imagine him happy.

She was a Nightblood, so I was excited to be able to venture outside after months trapped in the Lab. Callie was such a happy baby, loved to play with socks I found, and was already rolling from her stomach to her back. I was trying to fashion something to keep her strapped to me while we walked, adding it to a pack the gang had left behind. If we were getting off this island, it was by salvaging the boat.

I had taken to talking to Callie in English and Trigedasleng, hoping that she would be bilingual. I had learned some French on the Ark, but it was useless down here. I imagined Bellamy would tell her all the Greek myths he knew as bedtime stories, if he were here. It was the though that she would be four years old when he got here that made me cry. He would have missed four years of her beautiful face, her laughs, her smiles. I drew her, I drew him, so that she could memorize how he looked, and recognize him on his return.

So when I finally opened the doors, the computers telling me it was at a safe level for us, I peered out at the wasteland before us. The sky was still red, reflecting the barren, scorched color of the land that was once green and lush. Callie giggled at the warmth on her skin, and the new color after her first months of greys and blues making up her environment. I gave her a small smile as I tugged the door open further.

Hiking over the land slowly, I noticed the tower was still in place, so I was surprised why I hadn't received a signal or sign of life from the Ark Ring. But I hoped again, it was that Raven was having issues with their radio's output.

"Bellamy?" I asked into the radio, "I opened the door to the lab. The land is scorched, desolate. It's awful. I just hope that in a few years the vegetation will come back. I know from lessons on the Ark that entire forests would regrow after wildfires, so it's not outside the realm of possibility."

"Callie and I are fine right now. I probably should have gone out by myself first and then waited to see if radiation sickness sets in. But my little 'natblida' seems okay. Opening the doors reminded me of the Dropship, and the rush of wind over my face after a lifetime of recycled air," I sighed, reveling in the memory.

"I'm gonna make my way to the boat. Hopefully get off this stupid island. I'm going a little stir crazy. But I imagine you guys are too. Repairs must keep you busy. I wished that I had something to do to keep busy, and look what that wishful thinking got me? A pretty little thing with dark hair and blue eyes. I wish she had your eyes Bell, or O's. She has your hair though, dark and curly. But I'm just happy that she's here and healthy. Well as healthy as can be when you're breastfeeding on rations. But we have lots of food. I hope you guys are doing well. Recycled water sucks, but it's better than nothing."

The boat was damaged mildly, which surprised me. The destruction the Death Wave had caused to Polis before we lost the drone a year ago was immense. But I tested out the engine, after putting Callie down in a safe spot. She gurgled, and played with her hand, sucking on it, while I tried to fire it up. There was very little fuel, so I knew that it might only be a one-way trip.

With that knowledge, I weighed the pros and cons of leaving the island just yet. If I waited another year, there might be food. If I went now, without all our rations and recycled water, we might die of dehydration and malnutrition. It was a toss up, but I knew to give us the best chance, we had to stay at least another year.

I found another drone stashed away while I was cleaning up one day. Callie had been enthralled with how it flew, so I thought we could try and see how the mainland looked with it. Once I saw some green, we would go over. I would pack the boat full, and test the water to make sure we could drink outside. But there was nothing for five months. Callie was 8 months old when I saw, the first bit of green erupting from the earth, on the drone. She had taken a few wobbly steps earlier that day, so I rewarded it with a bit of outside light. The air was warm, still heavily radiated, but warm nonetheless. She had just started saying Mama, which made my heart hurt.

Another thing Bellamy missed.

I was trying to teach her how to say Dadda, Papa or something like it, making her try over the radio everyday, just so Bellamy could hear her voice and giggles. If this was all for nothing, I would have broken not only my heart but also my daughter's.

I didn't dwell on that, but before I went to sleep some nights, I would radio Bellamy. I told him how much I wanted to hear his voice, to have his arms around me. I didn't care if others on the Ark Ring heard. I hadn't voiced it enough here, that I loved him, when he was here. I was making up for lost time, damned whoever overheard.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. And Callie will love you too," I said, wiping the tears that fell from my eyes.

Another month later, the green had increased. It still didn't seem right to leave the safety of the lab, but there wasn't much more to do. I had converted one section, using dirt from outside and a makeshift greenhouse. I found seeds in the ruins of Becca's house and hoped they had survived. Callie had liked the shiny pots and pans, banging on them while I scavenged. It was my signal that she was okay. Not that there was anyone that could take her.

I grabbed a few books that had not been too badly burned, ones that I could teach Callie from one day. I had been getting stronger, carrying her and our spoils everyday, over rough terrain. But my hair was getting longer too, and she enjoyed pulling it while we walked.

It was coming up on a year since she had been born, and I knew I wouldn't have much to give her. But I thought a book of stories would be perfect. But there weren't fairytale books in Becca's house.

So I wrote the ones I knew down, drawing pictures to go along with them, and adding a few made up ones. Ones of her father, the Rebel King, who loved a Princess, but only after a whole bunch of crap happened to them. The Legend of the 100.

Days dragged on, Callie and my daily transmissions to the Ark Ring my only constant. The greenhouse worked miraculously, so I had fresh vegetables for Callie. She needed them more than I did, so she got more.

"It's been a year and nine months since Praimfaya. Bellamy, it's Callie's 1st birthday today. She's walking, and loves to hear about her Daddy, the Rebel King. She learned how to say Daddy the other day, well sort of, which makes me so happy to share it with you. Go ahead," I said, holding the radio up to Callie's mouth.

"Dada!" She exclaimed, clapping.

"She's a bright little girl, Bell. And so beautiful."

* * *

On the two year mark, Callie and I headed out and off the island. It had been a place to live, but never to stay completely. We might be back, but I wasn't sure. Packing up all our stuff on the boat, in several trips while Callie napped, we were ready to shove off at first light. The stars could be seen again through breaks in the haze, and I loved to point them out to Callie on the rare clear nights. Shoving away from the dock was the hardest thing I had to do yet since telling the gang to leave without me.

As we sailed away from our temporary home, Callie waved goodbye to the island.

"We did it Bellamy. We left the island, and are on the water now. Boat has minimal fuel so it is likely a one-way trip. Packed everything just in case. Books, seeds for vegetables when we find fertile land, and Callie's doll. I only really needed one thing. Your jacket. It still smells like you Bell," I sighed, watching the water for signs of life.

"Hopefully, we can set up a good homestead. I'm going to search for that bunker near the Dropship, grab some things if it's still sealed well." It might be a long hike for us, but we have a tent, an axe for firewood, flint, and I'm 92% sure this is what we need to do. She needs to see more of the world than the island, and I can't be in the frame of mind to hide. Good things never came from comfort zones."

"I see the Rover Bellamy! It looks like it survived almost better than the boat. Callie, can you say Rover? Or boat?"

"Ooova," She said, before laughing at herself, "Oat."

"We will work on those r's and b's. She's the best thing that has happened to me down here. I thought I was going to be alone the whole time. I thought I was dreaming her up when I first got those symptoms. But childbirth is not something I could have imagined," I laughed.

"Dada?" Callie asked, tugging on my sleeve.

"Dada," I said, holding the microphone down to her.

"Ove ou," She said quietly, before looking bashful.

"I'm sure you understood that, but she loves you. She has a storybook about you and how you lead a group of scared kids as their Rebel King. I think she wants to be the Princess in the story," I smiled, hoping he understood the reference.

"Well, we made it to the other dock, or what's left of it. I should sign off so I can see if it's safe to walk on. Love you," I sighed, sending all my love through those words.

The dock was sturdy enough that I could walk on it, not carrying more than another 30 pounds, so my trips were smaller. I took the key from the boat, pocketing it for safekeeping, and pulled Callie out of there last. The Rover's doors opened and I was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

"Sleeping bags, lantern… oh." I said, looking at the extension of Bellamy. His rifle from the FEMA bunker. Callie played with a doll I made her, unaware of how close I was to breaking down. I touched the strap reverently, savoring the softness of the leather, worn from use. The safety was on, making me smile. Even during an apocalypse he was careful with his weapons.

I pressed the cool metal to my lips, smelling the lingering gunpowder residue. Callie looked up at me and asked, "Mama?"

"This is your Daddy's. I'm gonna keep it safe for him until he returns for us."

"Kai?" She asked, looking up.

"Yes, Daddy's up in the sky. He's coming back to us soon," I smiled, kissing her nose.

The rover didn't start, but it was okay for now. We had shelter, and food. The water wasn't radiated as badly, so we could drink it after boiling it, and used some to clean our clothes and Callie's diaper rags. I scavenged for plants around the Rover, some I recognized from making medicine for the 100 Camp. Callie fell and scrapped herself a couple times, learning how to walk over rough terrain, but she got the hang of it quickly.

I deduced the problem with the Rover quickly. It was dead, like I suspected, but the good news was that I just had to reconnect the solar panels and wait for it to charge. They had gotten knocked loose in the Deathwave, and I did know how they connected. So Raven would be semi proud that I was competent enough to fix something Callie could of.

"Day 745. I got the Rover fixed. There were a few panels loose on the roof, but now we should be able to search around. I'm going back home Bell, and I hope it's in good enough shape we can live there. Back where it all began," I smiled.

"It's just over 2 years since Praimfaya, and only three to go."

* * *

 _ **Bellamy's POV:**_

Clarke named her Calliope, telling me that I was her inspiration. Well, my Greek heritage. And she gave her my mother's name as her second, making me blush as everyone listened in. She said because she wanted to honor the woman that raised me to be the man I am. After that she explained how Callie was a Nightblood too, and she could finally venture outside when the year mark passed and the computers told her it was safe for them. I was worried so much that I couldn't work, and I would sit next to the radio for hours, trying to get Clarke's attention.

" _Bellamy?_ " She asked, " _I opened the door to the lab. The land is scorched, desolate. It's awful. I just hope that in a few years the vegetation will come back. I know from lessons on the Ark that entire forests would regrow after wildfires, so it's not outside the realm of possibility._ "

" _Callie and I are fine right now. I probably should have gone out by myself first and then waited to see if radiation sickness sets in. But my little 'natblida' seems okay. Opening the doors reminded me of the Dropship, and the rush of wind over my face after a lifetime of recycled air._ " I thought back, reveling in the memory. And how only moments before I had seen her face for the first time.

" _I'm gonna make my way to the boat. Hopefully get off this stupid island. I'm going a little stir crazy. But I imagine you guys are too. Repairs must keep you busy. I wished that I had something to do to keep busy, and look what that wishful thinking got me? A pretty little thing with dark hair and blue eyes. I wish she had your eyes Bell, or O's. She has your hair though, dark and curly. But I'm just happy that she's here and healthy. Well as healthy as can be when you're breastfeeding on rations. But we have lots of food. I hope you guys are doing well. Recycled water sucks, but it's better than nothing._ "

She was right, the recycled water did suck, but we survived. We were careful to ration it, along with the algae, in case something failed. I was happy that she and Callie were okay to be exposed to the outside air. For weeks after that, she would tell me about what Callie did, what new things she discovered, and how she was trying to get her to say Daddy over the radio. I heard her giggles and Clarke's baby talk to her.

She told me about how she found seeds at Becca's house and how she had planted a greenhouse in the lab, because it was still too warm outside from the radiation. She filled me in on every little milestone. How she was rolling over, how much she looked like Octavia and me. It helped me heal a bit, after the pain of leaving her behind, to hear the happiness in her voice. She would radio at night to tell me she loved me, sometimes it was the only thing she said all day. I anchored myself to that feeling, to how much I loved her.

A year since Callie was born and the gang partied. It was nice to have these breaks from working non stop. Emori and Murphy were in charge of gathering anything that looked important to Raven's efforts to getting us home in the next 3 years. Harper was medical, having received a small bit of education from Clarke and Abby before everything with A.L.I.E. Echo was Raven's hand, lifting and passing her things. Monty was in charge of the Algae farm, with everyone helping in shifts. And of course Raven was always trying to figure out a new way to get us home.

" _It's been a year and nine months since Praimfaya. Bellamy, it's Callie's 1_ _st_ _birthday today. She's walking, and loves to hear about her Daddy, the Rebel King. She learned how to say Daddy the other day, well sort of, which makes me so happy to share it with you. Go ahead,_ " She said.

" _Dada!_ " Callie said, with little hands clapping in the background.

" _She's a bright little girl, Bell. And so beautiful._ "

"She's like her mama, in both those ways," I said, smiling at the radio.

* * *

And then the day came when her transmission didn't come until a few hours later. It was two years since Praimfaya when she radioed about leaving the island.

" _We did it Bellamy. We left the island, and are on the water now. Boat has minimal fuel so it is likely a one-way trip. Packed everything just in case. Books, seeds for vegetables when we find fertile land, and Callie's doll. I only really needed one thing. Your jacket. It still smells like you Bell_ ," She sighed. I imagined her wearing it, and a sense of pride ripped through me. _Mine, you are mine_ , I thought.

" _Hopefully, we can set up a good homestead. I'm going to search for that bunker near the Dropship, grab some things if it's still sealed well. It might be a long hike for us, but we have a tent, an axe for firewood, flint, and I'm 92% sure this is what we need to do. She needs to see more of the world than the island, and I can't be in the frame of mind to hide. Good things never came from comfort zones._ "

" _I see the Rover Bellamy! It looks like it survived almost better than the boat. Callie, can you say Rover? Or boat?_ "

" _Ooova_ ," Callie said, before laughing, " _Oat._ "

" _We will work on those r's and b's. She's the best thing that has happened to me down here. I thought I was going to be alone the whole time. I thought I was dreaming her up when I first got those symptoms. But childbirth is not something I could have imagined,_ " She laughed. I felt my heart ache at the thought of her, being so alone she might go crazy.

" _Dada?_ " Callie asked.

" _Dada_ ," Clarke said.

" _Ove ou_ ," She said quietly.

"I love you too Princess," I said into the radio.

" _I'm sure you understood that, but she loves you. She has a storybook about you and how you lead a group of scared kids as their Rebel King. I think she wants to be the Princess in the story,_ " Clarke explained, making me smile at the reference. I didn't see her as a Princess anymore, rather, my Queen. I would make her mine when we got back down to Earth, I promised myself as much.

" _Well, we made it to the other dock, or what's left of it. I should sign off so I can see if it's safe to walk on. Love you,_ " She said.

"I love you too Clarke. Be safe," I said, sending out all my love for her.

"Okay boss, time to get to work. It's recording so you won't miss anything she has to say," Monty said, dragging me out for my shift on the Algae farm.

…

" _Day 745. I got the Rover fixed. There were a few panels loose on the roof, but now we should be able to search around. I'm going back home Bell, and I hope it's in good enough shape we can live there. Back where it all began."_ I smiled at knowing she was going to the Dropship. They both would be safe. Clarke knew what she was doing.

" _It's just over 2 years since Praimfaya, and only three to go._ " I laid my head on the table, missing her smile, the way the sunlight hit her hair from behind, making her glow like a goddess in the right light. He way she felt wrapped in my arms, or the way her legs had encased my waist that last day… the way she felt wrapped around my…

"I'll be back." I said to Murphy, who just nodded, and I took off down the hall. As I made it back to my room with a raging hard on, I grabbed a rag from my back pocket, unzipped my pants and lost myself dreaming about her. The way her skin smelt, the taste of her kiss, the way her dusty pink nipples brushed against my chest. Groaning, I pumped faster, imagining how her lower lips must taste and all the things I was going to do to her upon our return.

Spilling into the rag, I took a couple ragged breaths, coming down from that high. I was beyond repressed, that being the first time in over two years I had actually done something about a boner. I felt the shame, because she was out there, all alone and fending for our daughter and herself, and here I was, imagining her naked. The rational part of my brain said it was natural, and not something I needed to be ashamed of, but there was a tiny part of me that didn't want her thinking that I thought of her as a means to get off. It was a moot point because she wasn't here.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone. I hope you like this next chapter. We finally meet Madi :) Translations at the bottom. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series or TV series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

Callie grew taller, and more beautiful each day as we set up camp at the Dropship. What was once green forest, then charred battlefield, and charred again from Praimfaya, was now tilled for a garden with a rock pit for a campfire. I used fallen logs and remains of trees to build a small alcove for our firewood. I would be building a wall soon, but it would take awhile, just by myself. Callie managed to find a stream one day as we walked, with little fish swimming around. I wasn't sure how irradiated they were, so we wouldn't touch them for awhile, and let the population grow.

A twig snapped in the forest one day as Callie and I gathered leaves and twigs for kindling. I immediately pulled her behind me and crouched down. A small movement in front of me, and I had Bellamy's rifle out and pointed in that direction.

My eyes must have been playing tricks on me, because it was a small girl, maybe 8 or 9. Small from malnutrition, but she had brown hair and green eyes. She looked terrified, and I realized why. She was alone out here, and then suddenly there was another person, aiming a weapon at her.

"Heya?" I asked, putting the rifle down.

"Ai wil nou bash op Yu," I said, putting the rifle on the forest floor, and showing her my hands. She still didn't speak as she hid partly behind a tree, shaking like a leaf.

"Ai laik klark kom skai kru. Chit ste bilaik tagon?" I asked.

"Disha ste ai daughter callie. Osir laik alone out hir? Would yu like some dina?"I gestured towards our camp. There wasn't a nod, but she stepped out from behind the tree and took a tentative step towards us.

I smiled, pulling the rifle and slinging it on my back, taking Callie's hand and walked back to camp slowly with our kindling. I started a fire, skinning the rabbit I had found earlier, and pulling out a pot to start the rest of the meal, a broth made of leaves, water, and pasta from our rations. The girl looked around our camp and noticed the ship.

"Ai know bilaik!" She exclaimed, before looking embarrassed and casting her eyes downward.

"The floudon?" I asked.

She nodded, before sitting down on the log opposite me. Callie smiled at her, showing her the doll I made her. I spent the time I cooked watching the girl. She was quiet, but there was a fierceness that reminded me of Octavia.

"Dina ste ready," I smiled at the girls. Callie was chatting away to the girl, while she was silently observing us.

"Callie, hurry up now," I said, as she twirled around the girl, dancing with her doll.

"Hir, teik ai plate. Ai can eat pas," I smiled, handing a bowl to the girl. She looked up at me, and back at the bowl, before slurping it down as fast as she could.

"Nou choj op fast. Dison laik fos dina yu don don raun krei long, yu might get haken," I said, urging her to slow down. Her stomach may not handle the food well. I assumed she would have been scavenging for food for over two years. She ate, relief written all over her face, making me wonder what she had been eating if this seemed like a feast to her.

"Manna from heaven," I whispered to myself.

"Dula op Yu gaf in gon stay hir? Oso yu don room gon Yu." The girl seemed shocked at my words, her eyes watering slightly. She must still be in shock over seeing someone in over two years. Her nod was small, tears building in her eyes but voice strong, "Sha."

"Ai promise Ai na protect Yu. Yu na nou gyon au enti. Yu laik klir nau," I said, watched her eat.

"Ai tagon ste madi," She said, voice small but eyes.

"Yu are laik nightblood, are Yu nou? Em's ait, Oso are seintaim," I said, noticing the panic in her eyes.

I cut myself a little to show her, and she relaxed. She didn't say much for the rest of the night, giving Callie and I space while she explored our little camp. I ate what remained of our food, and cleaned up the pots. Callie was looking tired, so I carried my little girl back to the Dropship. Madi trailed behind me slowly, as I shed Bellamy's jacket and hung it up, and put the rifle on a high shelf.

I turned on the lantern, having brought it in from charging in the pale sunlight earlier, and closed the Dropship door. She tucked into the sleeping bag after watching me and Callie snuggle up under one.

"Good night my sweet girl," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Nigh, nigh Mama," She smiled sleepily at me, before closing her eyes and cuddling against my chest.

"Reshop madi. Sleep. Yu are safe hir," I spoke gently, watching her gently lay her head down. I grabbed the radio microphone and brought it to my lips.

"Goodnight Bellamy," I whispered into it.

I was excited to radio Bellamy the next morning, to tell him about Madi. But I had to feed the girls first. Cooking them food and scarfing a little down myself, I made sure Callie wouldn't wander off. Walking into the Dropship, I tried to hold my excitement in so I wouldn't blurt it out as soon as I turned the radio on.

"Bellamy, it's been 777 days since Praimfaya. I heard once that its supposed to be good luck. I think it is, because Callie and I found something yesterday," I said, pausing as I tried to tamper down my excitement again.

"I found a young nightblood. She's small from malnutrition, and she scarfed down food so fast last night at dinner. She's about 8 or 9. I'll ask today, but her name is Madi. Callie was so excited to show her the doll I made her, she hasn't stopped babbling a mile a minute since we found her. You would tease me that she got that from me, and I don't blame you," I laughed.

"I'm going to try and get our perimeter started today. I have logs ready to build the back first. And I'll make enough room for the Rover to come through the gate. It's a miracle that there were so many fallen trees around the ship. It meant I wouldn't have to go far to drag them towards camp. Especially since its only me that can lift everything."

"Bell, it's been so nice to have someone. I won't be the only one Callie grows up with now, and raising another person will help keep my mind busy. I sometimes can't move, can't get out of bed I miss you guys so much."

"But today I have to get started on the perimeter, and tend the garden. The bees haven't returned quite yet, so I have to hand pollenate everything. It's difficult but its worth it for fresh food instead of rations. Callie found tiny fish in the stream the other day, so we left them be to repopulate. Rabbits are plentiful around here though. Callie doesn't seem to mind the meat, and I will eat to keep myself going."

"But Bell, I am so excited. Another person to talk to talk to and have conversations with that doesn't involve, "No, don't put that in your mouth."," I laughed.

"Well, we should get going for the day. Callie, do you want to come say hi to daddy?" I asked our sweet girl. She toddled over as fast as she could saying, "Ove ou!"

"I love you too Bell," I said, kissing Callie's head and wiping away a stray tear.

Work kept me busy. Madi would watch Callie for me while I gathered logs, sometimes using the Rover's pull chains to drag them behind from farther away from camp. I was getting stronger from having to lift them and hammer in the wooden support spikes. It was looking more and more like a palisade everyday. I taught Madi how to tend to the garden, and I started carving bench seats from the logs next to our fire.

Madi asked about a bow, and I realized I wouldn't be able to use the gun for our hunting. I had made snare traps for the rabbits, but for bigger game, once they eventually came back, I would have to start drying meat. Which meant I was making a small smoke house. The tasks seemed daunting as they piled up, but I was worrying about one thing at a time. Protection for our camp first, and then the smokehouse and weapons.

Another month and we had carrots growing, some potatoes and beans. There was some trial and error with the beans, because I read you had to soak them first before planting. Eventually the sprouts erupted from the earth, but it would be awhile before they were producing. Callie was learning more words everyday, in both English and Trigedasleng, because that was all Madi spoke with.

"Day 810. Callie is a year and a half now. Madi is trying to learn a bit of English, but enjoys the stories I tell her about our people and before the first Praimfaya. I told her about the 100, and her eyes lit up, Bell. Her parents told her stories about the ones that fell from the sky but to find out I was part of them, she became a bit more vocal. Asking about the first days, about how we were locked up. We are legends become flesh to her. Anyways, our vegetables should be coming up soon. It helps that I brought the clear tarp with us for another greenhouse. We will have vegetables within the next month."

"I have almost forgotten the sound of your voice. Of all your voices really. For the first nine months it was only my own I heard. And then it was Callie's crying or coos. And now Madi's voice. But I haven't forgotten the constellations of your freckles, or the dimple in your chin. You are drawn on every piece of paper, every flat surface I can get my hands on. I close my eyes at night and it all comes back to me. How your hair falls over your forehead, or how your eyes make my insides feel full of butterflies."

"The way you hold me, or the softness of your lips over my own," I sighed.

"But the sound of your voice, that rough velvet, eludes me."

"Bell, you haunt my dreams. Did you make it? Or are you lost in space?" I said, feeling myself sob before I could stop it.

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

A month later she radioed early in the morning and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

" _Bellamy, it's been 777 days since Praimfaya. I heard once that its supposed to be good luck. I think it is, because Callie and I found something yesterday_ ," She said.

"What did you find Clarke?" I asked, as Raven sat across from me, fiddling with something for the rocket.

" _I found a young nightblood. She's small from malnutrition, and she scarfed down food so fast last night at dinner. She's about 8 or 9. I'll ask today, but her name is Madi. Callie was so excited to show her the doll I made her, she hasn't stopped babbling a mile a minute since we found her. You would tease me that she got that from me, and I don't blame you,_ " She laughed. Raven and I laughed along with her, knowing her self deprecating humor was more for our benefit.

" _I'm going to try and get our perimeter started today. I have logs ready to build the back first. And I'll make enough room for the Rover to come through the gate. It's a miracle that there were so many fallen trees around the ship. It meant I wouldn't have to go far to drag them towards camp. Especially since its only me that can lift everything_."

"You go girl," Raven said, and I scoffed at her. Clarke shouldn't be doing all this by herself. She could get hurt.

" _Bell, it's been so nice to have someone. I won't be the only one Callie grows up with now, and raising another person will help keep my mind busy. I sometimes can't move, can't get out of bed I miss you guys so much._ "

"We miss you too," Raven said, smiling out the window, looking at the scorched planet below us.

" _But today I have to get started on the perimeter, and tend the garden. The bees haven't returned quite yet, so I have to hand pollinate everything. It's difficult but its worth it for fresh food instead of rations. Callie found tiny fish in the stream the other day, so we let them be to repopulate. Rabbits are plentiful around here though. Callie doesn't seem to mind the meat, and I will eat to keep myself going._ "

" _But Bell, I am so excited. Another person to talk to and have conversations with that doesn't involve, "No, don't put that in your mouth.",_ " She laughed. Raven laughed first at that, before I smiled, just imagining Clarke's face as Callie started shoving random things in her mouth. She was already like a mom to the 100, so it all came naturally to her.

" _Well, we should get going for the day. Callie, do you want to come say hi to daddy?"_

" _Ove ou!_ "

" _I love you too Bell_ ," She said, before the radio turned off.

"You okay?" Raven asked gently.

"I'm just missing everything," I said bitterly.

"Would you rather be down there and dead?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, but…. Maybe she could have given me the Nightblood solution? You know? I could be helping her build that damn wall! I could have been protecting my family, helping her hunt and gather. I could be holding her, every night while we watched Callie sleep…" I stopped, closing my eyes and breathing.

"I don't live my life by what if's and neither should you.I don't understand what you are going through. But I'm here for you. I know you would rather be with Clarke, and Callie, and even this Madi. Trust the world to end and Clarke manages to find a survivor. But I am here for you, we all are. Even Echo," she said, and I bit back a laugh. Echo was pretty much useless up here, but we saved her and she was grateful.

" _Day 810. Callie is a year and a half now. Madi is trying to learn a bit of English, but enjoys the stories I tell her about our people and before the first Praimfaya. I told her about the 100, and her eyes lit up, Bell. Her parents told her stories about the ones that fell from the sky but to find out I was part of them, she became a bit more vocal. Asking about the first days, about how we were locked up. We are legends become flesh to her. Anyways, our vegetables should be coming up soon. It helps that I brought the clear tarp with us for another greenhouse. We will have vegetables within the next month._ "

" _I have almost forgotten the sound of your voice. Of all your voices really. For the first nine months it was only my own I heard. And then it was Callie's crying or coos. And now Madi's. But I haven't forgotten the constellations of your freckles, or the dimple in your chin. You are drawn on every piece of paper, every flat surface I can get my hands on. I close my eyes at night and it all comes back to me. How your hair falls over your forehead, or how your eyes make my insides feel full of butterflies._ "

" _The way you hold me, or the softness of your lips over my own_ ," She sighed.

" _But the sound of your voice, that rough velvet, eludes me_."

" _Bell, you haunt my dreams. Did you make it? Or are you lost in space?_ " Her voice trailed off, that heartbroken tone haunting _me_. _Me too Clarke_ , I thought, _You haunt me too_.

"Damn, Griffin is poetic," Murphy said from the doorway.

"I swear to god Murphy, I won't think twice about beating you to a bloody pulp if you make fun of her."

"No, it was a compliment, not sarcasm," He said, holding up his hands in surrender. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Raven needs you in engineering," He said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Why?"

"Cause apparently I lift things like a girl and she needs you too if we have any hope of lifting this thing."

"John, is this all some elaborate scheme you all cooked up to make sure I didn't sit and mope after Clarke's transmissions?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye. The guy actually tried to school his face, but I could tell.

"Tell her, when she actually needs me, to come and get me."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I'm glad so many are enjoying this story so far. I tried to get as close to the language as possible. Here are the translations for the Trigedasleng. Until next time :)

* * *

Translations:

 _Ai wil nou bash op Yu_ \- I will not harm you.

 _Ai laik klark kom skaikru. Chit ste bilaik tagon?_ \- I am Clarke of the Sky people. What is your name?

 _Disha ste ai daughter callie. Osir laik alone out hir? Would yu like some dina?_ \- This is my daughter Callie. Are you alone out here? Would you like some food?

 _Ai know bilaik_ \- I know that!

 _The floudon_ \- The ship

 _Dina ste ready_ \- Dinner is ready

 _Hir, teik ai plate. Ai can eat pas_ \- Here, take my plate. I can eat later

 _Nou choj op fast. Dison laik fos dina yu don don raun krei long, yu might get haken_ \- Not so fast. This is the first food you have had in a long time, you might get ill

 _Dula op Yu gaf in gon stay hir? Oso yu don room gon Yu_ \- Do you want to stay here? We have room for you.

 _Ai promise Ai na protect Yu. Yu na nou gyon au enti. Yu laik klir nau_ \- I promise I will protect you. You won't go hungry. You are safe here.

 _Ai tagon ste madi_ \- My name is Madi

 _Yu are laik nightblood, are Yu nou? Em's ait, Oso are seintaim_ \- You are a Nightblood, aren't you? It's okay, we are too.

 _Reshop madi. Sleep. Yu are safe hir_ \- Goodnight Madi. Sleep, you are safe here.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Fourth chapter for you. Clarke and the girls travel to Polis to survey the damage, and the 'Distract Bellamy' plan is working, slightly.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

Before I realized it, my birthday had come. Callie would be 2 years old in a few days and Madi had just turned 11 the week before mine. The weather was clearing slightly, so I thought now might be a good time to see about travelling to Polis. The trip would be a couple days because there might be fallen trees, and we would stop to scavenge on the way. We found a lot of useful things at the Ark crash site a few weeks back.

Madi was excited because she hadn't been to the capital. Her parents had been part of Trikru, but hid her for fear of a Conclave. I could understand why. She had a good reason to recognize the Dropship. She had hidden in it, when the Deathwave hit. Her parents stayed outside of it because they knew they wouldn't survive. She had buried them herself. When she told me that, I held her, telling her how brave she was.

She was with us for 6 months before she asked to learn English. It was slow going, but it was the first time she called me Mama. I thought my heart was about to burst when Callie called me Mama for the first time. And then this wonderful little girl became a part of our family, and I always expected to be Clarke to her. I asked her why she called me Mama, not angry but curiously. Her reply stumped me.

"Mama's feed yu, clean bilaik wounds en tell yu stories. yu hon daun gifa in kom ai, en ai nomon ste gone," She replied, a mix of English and Trigedasleng. But the message was clear. She wanted me to be her mother, she saw me as her mother.

"Yu ai op ai as bilaik nomon, en ai ai op yu as ai goufa," I smiled. She launched herself at me, hugging my midsection tightly as I held her close.

"Mama, hungry!" Callie said, tugging on my pant leg.

"How about this mama makes some food for her girls?" I chuckled, kissing the top of Madi's head and reaching down to blow a raspberry on Callie's cheek.

"Madi, hon daun bilaik sister en gyon au wash up kom dina," I said, grabbing a pot for our dinner stew. Madi and Callie got on so well; it was like they had always been sisters. Madi looked after her, making sure she watched where she was going, and taught her a few new words in Trigedasleng.

"Sha mama," She smiled.

"Good gada," I replied, tugging on one of her braids. As Madi and Callie walked off, I could see the stream in the distance and we hadn't seen any predators yet, I wasn't worried.

I grabbed the radio, watching the girls as I spoke, "Bellamy, it's me. I wanted to check in with you before I started dinner. Madi is reminding me more and more of Octavia everyday. She's fiercely protective, and extremely determined in everything she does. She gave me the best birthday present though, Bell."

"She called me Mama today Bellamy. She said that a mother is someone that feeds you, cleans your wounds, takes care of you and tells you stories. I want to cry so badly right now, because I thought my heart couldn't hold anymore love and this girl has taken another part. It's beautiful, the life we have. But I want more. I want to curl up next to you every night, after watching the girls play. I want a little boy for them to love and play with, and I want them to have a Daddy. But that means you have to come home. Home to me. It's almost been 3 years. We have spent more time apart, than we have to go."

"I love you," I spoke to the empty air over the radio, "Never forget that."

"Bellamy, I don't know if you have heard from the Bunker, but from what we saw, it's going to be really difficult for them to get out. The city fell on top of the Temple, burying them under 20 feet of rubble. We are going to try and start moving some of it soon. We scavenged the city for hours and nothing beats what I found at the Ark. Jasper's music player! I know Monty might want it, so I'm keeping it safe for him. But there was a song on there that never ceases to make me cry."

Callie was twirling around, enjoying the sun while Madi sharpened some arrow tips we had found.

"We need to head back to camp though. We will find a way to dig them out. There might be a way for me to see my Mom or O before then. They have radiation suits, I know. It's nice to dream of that. Keeps me from wondering the opposite, like what if I won't ever see them again."

"Girls, back in the Rover," I called.

"Yes Mama!" They said, Madi helping Callie back towards the Rover.

"Until tomorrow, I love you," I sighed.

Pulling myself up and grabbing the small satellite dish, I walked behind the girls watching as they skipped ahead. Smiling to myself, I looked to where the Commander's tower once stood tall. Now it laid in ruins, half fallen over and the rest crumbling. The once proud capital of the Grounders was now a tomb; a city of the dead.

"Mama!" Callie called as Madi hoisted her into the back of the Rover.

"Strap in my little nightbloods," I smiled. The girls settled in the back for our journey, as I secured our belongings and gathered materials.

"Ready?" I asked over my shoulder as I got in the driver's seat.

"Ready!" Callie chimed. Smiling, I started up the Rover. It was a journey, but it helped that the girls tried to sing along to the words of the songs. We made it back at dark, and I started up a fire while Callie and Madi grabbed the food for dinner. Turning off the Rover, I pulled the rifle out, moving to shut the gate to our hideaway. I saw a glint of beige in the distance, pulling the scope up to my eye, I noticed it was a deer.

"Perfect," I sighed.

"Girls, there is a deer," I said softly.

"Really?" Madi asked, walking up quietly. Callie was silent as she walked beside Madi, knowing from when I took her hunting when she was younger, to be very quiet.

"It's a little early to be thinking of hunting them. But once the population builds back up like the rabbits did, we can start hunting."

"You'll teach me how to use a bow? My father was going to, but then…"

"Yes, I will teach you. And Bellamy is a much better teacher with a gun if you ever wanted to learn that," I smiled.

"That would be nice. But I think I want to learn how to fight, from Octavia."

"She is your best option. Last I heard, she became Heda because of how she fought for the 12 clans, in the Conclave for the Bunker," I said, continuing to close the gate. Just because it was only deer, didn't mean I was going to let them get into our vegetables.

"Mama, will you tell me a story?"

"Of course my sweet girl," I smiled later that night after dinner, "Which one?"

"About The King and the Princess," Callie said. I nodded, "The Rebel King. Okay, let's get into bed first, okay?"

The girls tucked into their sleeping bags, their eyes alight with wonder as I turned on the lantern and closed the Dropship door.

The story began with the 100, leaving the Ark for Earth. The girls listened as I told them about how the Rebel King didn't get along with the Princess, and the trials they went through. How they were with other people, and finally how their last trial, Praimfaya, finally brought them together before tearing them apart.

"And the Princess became a Nightblood. But she was separated from the Rebel King. He was sent to space to live, because only the princess was able to survive. But they didn't know that before they sere separated, they had made a baby. And she would be the Princess's only company. And then one day, they met a strong, fierce young girl, who had hidden from the Big Monster. Together they lived in the remains of the Sky Castle, waiting, and spending all their time together. And in a few short years, the Princess and the Rebel King were reunited. He came back to her, and they all lived happily ever after."

"Mama, what happens if the monsters come back?" Madi asked after a minute. Her voice was strong, but an edge to it, like she was hiding how scared she truly was. Callie was already snoring softly, so I didn't mind being honest.

"Then we kill them all," I promised. She smiled, closing her eyes, "Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight my sweet girl," I said, bending down to kiss her forehead and then Callie's. I pulled off Bellamy's jacket, hanging it up and sitting back on my bed. The girls were officially asleep, both snoring softly. I pulled my small sketch book out from under my sleeping bag, and the charcoal along with it. Finding a blank spot, I started sketching them in the lowlight.

Their faces were illuminated by lantern light, and I felt incredibly blessed in that moment for these two girls. They saved me from years of loneliness, and I would repay them with love, nurture and protection. I meant what I said to Madi.

If something else came for us, the Commander of Death would come for them.

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

" _Bellamy, it's me. I wanted to check in with you before I started dinner. Madi is reminding me of Octavia, more and more everyday. She's fiercely protective, and extremely determined in everything she does. She gave me the best birthday present though, Bell_."

" _She called me Mama today Bellamy. She said that a mother is someone that feeds you, cleans your wounds, takes care of you and tells you stories. I want to cry so badly right now, because I thought my heart couldn't hold anymore love and this girl has taken another part. It's beautiful, the life we have. But I want more. I want to curl up next to you every night, after watching the girls play. I want a little boy for them to love and play with, and I want them to have a Daddy. But that means you have to come home. Home to me. It's almost been 3 years. We have spent more time apart, than we have to go._ "

" _I love you. Never forget that._ "

"I won't. I love you too," I said before Monty dragged me out for my shift on the algae farm. Their plan was working, but I would never admit it. It was easier to forget my pain when I was busy.

* * *

" _Bellamy, I don't know if you have heard from the Bunker, but from what we saw, it's going to be really difficult for them to get out. The city fell on top of the Temple, burying them under at least 20 feet of rubble. We are going to try and start moving some of it soon. We scavenged the city for hours and nothing beats what I found at the Ark. Jasper's music player! I know Monty might want it, so I'm keeping it safe for him. But there was a song on there that never ceases to make me cry._ "

" _We need to head back to camp though. We will find a way to dig them out. There might be a way for me to see my Mom or O before then. They have radiation suits, I know. It's nice to dream of that. Keeps me from wondering the opposite, like what if I won't ever see them again._ "

I heard the unspoken, _If I won't ever see you again_.

" _Girls, back in the Rover_ ," She called.

" _Yes Mama!_ " I heard the girls respond.

" _Until tomorrow, I love you_ ," She sighed.

 _And I love you_ , I thought, looking out the window to spot the little speck of green below.

* * *

Translations:

 _Mama's feed yu, clean bilaik wounds en tell yu stories. yu hon daun gifa in kom ai, en ai nomon ste gone_ \- Mama's feed you, clean your wounds and tell you stories. You take care of my and my mother is gone.

 _Yu ai op ai as bilaik nomon, en ai ai op yu as ai goufa_ \- You see me as your mother, and I see you as my child.

 _Madi, hon daun bilaik sister en gyon au wash up kom dina_ \- Madi, please help your sister and go wash up for dinner

 _Sha Mama_ \- Yes Mama

 _Good gada_ \- Good girl


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers. I'm sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. It was a bit of a crazy emotional day. My husband left for work, which is about 6 hours away from us, and I'll be on my own with the baby for a month and a half. So needless to say, I'm a little out of it. I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter. It brings Clarke closer to her people in the Bunker. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

Days passed by quickly that next year. Our efforts to dig out the bunker weren't wasted. Madi was helpful, using the Rover like I taught her while I used ropes and chains to tie larger pieces to the Rover. She pulled them away, and I worked on pushing the smaller pieces into piles we could move away later. I found a sledgehammer or some sort of hammer like weapon, in the remains of the Commander's tower. I used it to work the larger pieces of debris, the ones we couldn't move with the Rover, into ones we could.

Eventually, I got down to a spot where it wasn't stone and started being skeletons. Some with no flesh, and others dried and clinging to the bones they once housed. I had to leave the site, dragging Madi with me, because I was not letting her see another body. She already had to bury her parents; she didn't need to see anything like that again.

After heaving my lunch up and steeling my nerves, I marched back there alone, to start moving them. I used large branches to haul them, multiple at a time. Madi didn't understand why I stopped digging out the bunker and started digging a mass grave. It took days by myself, because I felt responsible for their deaths. Some were most likely my own people. Because we had more than 400 that came for the Conclave, hoping that they would have the bunker to themselves.

I tried not to think that one might be my Mom. She was needed to treat wounds, and keep people healthy down there. What if one was Kane? And my mother had been alone again? Or even Jaha? The adults might have sacrificed themselves for their kids, or another's kid. Jaha hadn't been the same after Wells died, we all knew that. He went crazy, first for the City of Light, and then by A.L.I.E., and finally searching for the bunkers.

"Mama," Callie said as we stood in front of the grave together. Picking her up, to hold her close, even though she was closer to 3 years old now and heavy.

"Say it with me girls," I said quietly.

"In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again," We echoed.

"Yu gonplei ste odon," Madi said quietly. I bent down slightly to kiss the top of her head.

"Okay girls, back to work," I said, wiping my tears.

"We started sweeping some of the dust away," Madi said as we walked back to the dig site.

"Thank you girls. We still have some debris to clear away, but we should be getting closer to the bunker now."

"Mama, is Grandma down there still?" Callie asked, as I set her on her feet and took her hand. I kneeled next to her, pulling her hand up to my face so I could feel her soft skin and look into her eyes.

"We hope. We believe. We survive," I said, kissing her cheek.

"When is Daddy coming home?" She asked, a sad look on her face.

"He will be here in another year and a bit," I said, hoping that nothing delayed their return.

* * *

Another week passed, and I finally radioed Bellamy about the grave. We were almost to the bunker's doors, but I need to get it off my chest before I saw anyone.

"I buried them Bell, all 364 bodies underneath the rubble of the Temple. There was a culling before the Bunker was sealed. If we had gotten the solution right before any of this happened, they might have lived still. Some still had dried flesh hanging from their bones. It was like that first bunker Jaha found all over again. I had to move them, sometimes piece by piece. I don't think I ate for a few days afterwards, and the thought still turns my stomach inside out."

"The girls didn't see anything, I made sure of that. We just sent them the Traveller's blessing and went back to work. It didn't seem like enough though. Their lives meant more than a few words and a proper burial. It threw me back to Wells and Charlotte. The Mountain Men, A.L.I.E's culling. We lost all those lives, and for what? So we could live, but how? How do we live with ourselves if we are not better than the Ark culling, the Mountain Men, or A.L.I.E?"

"Kane would say that we did it to make sure our people survived," I said, sighing.

"So much has been lost. People, whole clans, forest and time. Time we can never get back. And I want it back so badly Bell. I want to go back to the beginning, and yell at myself that we needed to prepare then. But we can't. We can only go forward. We can only wait until the ground is safe for all of you and the people underground."

"Only another year and a half until you return. Hopefully there aren't any problems with that return. I would wait until the sun died out for you though. As cheesy as that sounds, I would, and I will. I can be patient knowing the next five, ten or 50 years, you'll be with me. If you'll have me," I whispered.

"Tomorrow we should be down to the last of the debris, and hopefully I can knock loud enough to be heard over the sound of Indra's voice," I joked.

"I love you Bell," I said, caressing the girls hair, as they slept in my lap.

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

The next year was filled with ups and downs. Raven figured out how to get us down, but it would require another year on this heap of junk. I didn't bother listening to the science of the situation, just that I needed to be patient longer. Clarke kept going on about how she couldn't wait to see us in a year and a half, but I tried and tried, even though I knew it was pointless, to tell her over the radio.

She was in Polis, digging out the Bunker when I got the radio call that made my skin crawl for her.

" _I buried them Bell, all 364 bodies underneath the rubble of the Temple. That's not counting the bodies I buried at Arkadia. I cried like a baby when I buried Jasper. There was a culling before the Bunker was sealed. If we had gotten the solution right before any of this happened, they might have lived still. Some still had dried flesh hanging from their bones. It was like that first bunker Jaha found all over again. I had to move them, sometimes piece by piece. I don't think I ate for a few days afterwards, and the thought still turns my stomach inside out_."

" _The girls didn't see anything, I made sure of that. We just sent them the Traveller's blessing and went back to work. It didn't seem like enough though. Their lives meant more than a few words and a proper burial. It threw me back to Wells and Charlotte. The Mountain Men, A.L.I.E's culling. We lost all those lives, and for what? So we could live, but how? How do we live with ourselves if we are not better than the Ark culling, the Mountain Men, or A.L.I.E?_ "

" _Kane would say that we did it to make sure our people survived_ ," She said, sighing.

"And he would be right. Still doesn't mean it was fair," Harper's voice sounded from the doorway. I looked back and nodded at her. She was on 'watch Bellamy' duty. It's not like I was gonna kill myself. Well, maybe I might take my anger out on another panel after what Clarke just told us. She shouldn't have had to do something so gruesome, let alone by herself.

" _So much has been lost. People, whole clans, forest and time. Time we can never get back. And I want it back so badly Bell. I want to go back to the beginning, and yell at myself that we needed to prepare then. But we can't. We can only go forward. We can only wait until the ground is safe for all of you and the people underground._ "

" _Only another year and a half until you return. Hopefully there aren't any problems with that return. I would wait until the sun died out for you though. As cheesy as that sounds, I would, and I will. I can be patient knowing the next five, ten or 50 years, you'll be with me. If you'll have me_ ," She whispered.

"If you'll have _me_ ," I said into the radio.

" _Tomorrow we should be down to the last of the debris, and hopefully I can knock loud enough to be heard over the sound of Indra's voice,_ " She joked, making me smile.

" _I love you Bell_ ," She said.

"I love you too Clarke."

* * *

Translation:

 _Yu gonplei ste odon_ \- Your fight is over


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers. Chapter six for you. The Bunker is opened and Clarke is reunited with her Mom. Only a year to go until they can leave the Bunker without suits.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

It was two days later when I finally saw metal, and not the rebar used to hold the building together. Becca's ship was still in good condition oddly enough, but once I saw the Bunker's doors, I pulled out the radio and hoped that being this close would ensure a connection.

"Bunker, come in. Come in, Bunker," I said quickly, waiting for a reply.

"… …." I heard static after a minute.

"Bunker, this is Clarke, I'm at the surface!"

" _Cla..ke, it's Mil…r._ " The line was clearing up.

"Miller!" I exclaimed, "I'm so glad you are alive! I'm at the doors. I know it's early to open, but can you send my Mom and Octavia out, in suits?"

" _Clarke, my god. It's good to hear your voice. But how are you here? Octavia told us that you were headed up to the Ark Ring._ "

"It's a long story. I've been down here. I had to stay behind to fix the tower so the Ring would turn on for them. I've been down here the whole time," I said, glad to finally hear someone else's voice than mine or the girls.

" _Clarke!?_ " My Mom's voice shrieked into the radio.

"Mom," I cried, "You're alive!"

"You're _alive! How are you on earth?_ "

"I never left."

" _How?_ "

"Just come up here. There are still suits right?"

" _Yes, but-"_

" _Clarke, where is my brother?"_ Octavia's voice rang through loud and very pissed off.

"Uh, still in space," I said, before looking at Callie and Madi. "That was your Aunt Octavia."

"Auntie O!" Callie said excited. I smiled before pressing a finger to my lips, "It's a surprise that you are here, honey."

" _Clarke?_ " My mom's voice asked through the radio.

"Yes?" I said, happy to hear her voice.

" _We will be up in a minute. You better explain everything,_ " She said, a sob in her voice.

"I will. And just be prepared," I said, cutting off the radio before she could ask why. Madi and Callie were both jumping with excitement, finally being able to see people for the first time. I asked them to hide behind a slab of concrete while I talked to O and my mother.

As the doors opened, I held my breath.

Orange suits was the first thing I noticed. The first figure looked around, searching before it turned towards me.

"Clarke?" It said.

"Kane!" I exclaimed, walking up to him and giving him a hug. My heart could not take how much joy I was feeling at seeing another adults face.

"Clarke," My mother said, hugging my frame around Kane's arms. I was transferred to her, as I wept.

"Honey, how are you alive?"

"The Nightblood worked Mom," I said, as Octavia's suit clad form appeared next.

"So you're a Nightblood now?" She said.

"It's not all I am now," I smiled, "Strik natblidas, come au kom hiding."

"Little nightbloods?" Octavia asked, as Callie and Madi's head popped out from behind the wall. I motioned them forward.

"Mom, Kane, O, I have two very important girls for you to meet. I met Madi a year and a half ago, as I searched for roots and berries. She was alone after her parents died. They hid her in the Dropship when the Deathwave rolled over, so she could live."

"Ai laik madi kom trikru. It is nice to meet you finally," She smiled. Abby, Kane and Octavia all grinned at her and greeted her warmly.

"And this little one?" Kane asked, kneeling down to get a better look.

"This is Callie, my daughter," I smiled, as she took my hand.

"What?" They all said, in varying tones of disbelief.

"It's hard to explain, but the day of Praimfaya, things got a bit crazy," I smiled nervously.

"Calliope, why don't you go give your Auntie Octavia a hug?" I said, loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Oh my god," Octavia said, seeing Bellamy's features on my little girl. Callie ran full tilt into O's legs, squeezing them for all they were worth.

"Auntie!" Callie giggled.

"How does she know who I am? I mean, from anyone else," Octavia said, dropping to hug her niece properly.

"Because she has grown up with stories of her aunt, the girl under the floor, who saved the human race. Plus I've been drawing everyone, so they know who each of you are," I said, holding Madi close.

"You and Bellamy…" My mother smiled, "You finally realized what he meant to you, or was this a one time thing?"

"I hope not. I love him. I tell him everyday," I said.

"So what has he said about all of this? How are they doing up there?" My Mom asked. I bit my lip, looking at Octavia, who was trying to tickle Callie with her thick gloves on.

"He doesn't know?" O said, confused.

"He hasn't responded. I haven't gotten a single transmission from the Ark Ring since they left. I believe Raven is having trouble with the output on their comms," I explained calmly.

"You've been talking to empty space then," My Mom said.

"Let me start at the beginning," I sighed.

I recounted my troubles, my travels and what had happened that day of Praimfaya. My mother looked ready to scold me for sacrificing myself but Octavia was grateful. I could survive, but the others wouldn't have. I told them about how I found out I was pregnant, how Becca's lab survived and how I gave birth alone. Kane was the only one who didn't interject while I spoke about taking Callie outside, taking her off the island finally and fixing the Rover so we could set up a homestead at the Dropship.

They were silent as I told them about Madi's past, how she buried her parents remains, to how she learned English. Then I told them how we first came to Polis, and tried to figure out a way to dig them out. They weren't surprised there was a building on top of them, but they looked around to realize what was still fallen in place and what had been cleared away. The mass grave was mentioned and Kane paled slightly. I told them how I radioed the Ring everyday, no matter what, even to tell Bellamy what Callie did that day, or to tell him that I miss him.

"I know they are alive up there, because the lights are on. I wouldn't be able to see it at night, moving steadily across the sky if the lights weren't on," I explained, "So as crazy as it sounds, I will continue to radio until they come down. It has kept me sane these last 3 and a half years."

"Bell, I have someone you might want to hear from," I said, holding out the radio to Octavia. She looked skeptical, but said, "Big brother, you better have a hell of an explanation behind this. I just met my niece."

"She's beautiful Bellamy," She said, smiling at the little girl.

"Get down here as soon as it's safe, or I'm gonna kick your ass," She said, making Madi smile.

"Mama, I can still train with Octavia when they get out?" She asked quietly.

"You have to ask her strik natblida," I said, kissing her head.

"Callie, why don't you say hi to your Grandma?" I suggested when Kane asked for the radio from Octavia.

"Grandma!" She exclaimed, jumping up into my mother's waiting arms.

"It is so nice to meet you my dear," She said, and I could see her suit fogging up from her heavy breathing. Damn, she was crying a bucket worth of tears, and I had to really stop myself from doing the same.

"Heda," Madi asked, voice small but determined.

"You can call me Octavia, Madi."

"I would like to train by you, please. When you are free of the bunker," She added.

"You want to train by me?" She asked, astounded.

"Mama says you are the fiercest warrior she has ever seen and that anyone should be lucky to have you train them. I want to be Heda one day, like you. Or a healer like Mama," She said, smiling back at me shyly. I smiled back, giving her a wink while Kane opened a line to the Ring.

"Bellamy, it's Kane. I hope you survived. You did well, getting the group of you off the ground. I believe that Raven and you and doing a great job up there, and I hope everyone is working together. I expect nothing less from you lot. You are a fine man Bellamy, and a fearless leader. You inspire others and you inspire me. I'm proud of you Son."

"That's it, you've made him blush," Octavia smiled. I laughed along with her, not stopping until I was crying, but not out of laughter. My Mom walked over to me, Callie on her hip and said, "Clarke, what's wrong?"

"Mom, I've been alone. I love my daughters, and I couldn't imagine my life without them, but I need the rest of you. For nine months I didn't hear another human, and I thought I went crazy and dreamt up the whole pregnancy. I just missed you all so much. I don't know what I would have done… if you…"

"The same thing I would have done if you had… I would be broken. And it would have been the same for Bellamy. He would probably never recover," She said, as my tears fell fast.

"What if they didn't get their comms working. What if I have been talking to empty space?" I sobbed, as Callie wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her close to me, breathing her in to calm down.

"Clarke, you believed when no one else did. That is what makes you special. You continue to believe there is hope. I never could have imagined you would be down here, surviving, thriving even, and with two beautiful daughters at your side. You give us hope."

"We haven't always seen eye to eye, but even I know my brother is probably glued to the radio up there waiting to hear your voice. He loves you Clarke, he always has, and he waited for you to love him too," Octavia said, before looking down to her wrist.

"We have another 20 minutes of air in these tanks. And the bunker is going to want some answers."

"There is a patch of green about 3 miles long, and a mile wide forming down here. Only place we have found good vegetation and are able to grow food. Animals are coming back. It was the fish and the rabbits first, and now we can hunt deer. I would suggest that I bring our smoked meat for your rations, but it probably is still heavy in radiation. Maybe by this time next year," I said, as Callie crawled down off of me, and walked towards Kane.

He bent down to greet her and she threw her arms around his neck, "Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" My Mom asked, a smile on her face.

"He's been a father figure to Bellamy, and by the look on your face, it's not like you broke up," I smirked. She rolled her eyes at me and said, "No, we got married."

"Really?" I smiled.

"We waited until we were sure you couldn't contact us before going ahead. If we had known, we would have tried to wait until we got out of the bunker," She explained.

"Mom, you don't have to apologize. I'm happy for you guys, truly. And now, that I've got your radio frequency, I can talk to you from our camp."

"That would make me so happy," She said, hugging me again. I didn't mind the suit between us, because it was nice to feel the pressure of her hug for the first real time in years.

"We need to get back in," Octavia says a second time. But before she can corral Kane and my mother back inside, she hugs Callie one last time, and then hugs me surprisingly.

"I did miss you Clarke. And I forgive you for the choices you had to make in the name of our people. Being Heda isn't an easy job, so I can imagine what you went through." She said. I nodded, "Thank you. I do hope we can be friends again."

"I believe we can, sister," She said, surprising me again.

"We don't know that yet. He might not want to be tied down to me," I joked, blushing.

"He would the instant that he had you back. Trust me."

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

" _Bell, I have someone you might want to hear from_ ," Clarke said two days after her transmission about the mass burial of our people.

" _Big brother_ ," A voice rang out that caused me to drop my glass of water. _Octavia was alive._

" _You better have a hell of an explanation behind this. I just met my_ niece," She said, and I knew I was in trouble. Clarke would have told her everything, but O knew I loved Clarke before I ever did.

" _She's beautiful Bellamy_ ," She said, " _Get down here as soon as it's safe, or I'm gonna kick your ass_."

"I promise O, I'll be back for you."

"Was that Octavia?" Echo said, popping her head in.

"That was her," I smiled.

A few minutes later it wasn't O's voice, or Clarke's, but that of my mentor, and it was refreshing to hear from him again.

" _Bellamy, it's Kane. I hope you survived. You did well, getting the group of you off the ground. I believe that Raven and you and doing a great job up there, and I hope everyone is working together. I expect nothing less from you lot. You are a fine man Bellamy, and a fearless leader. You inspire others and you inspire me. I'm proud of you Son,_ " He said, making me puff up a little.

" _That's it, you've made him blush_ ," Octavia smiled. I heard Clarke laughing along with my sister, and it made me feel good that my sister and the woman I loved were getting along again. Until I heard Clarke stop laughing and start crying. Abby's voice came over the radio, " _Clarke, what's wrong?_ "

" _Mom, I've been alone. I love my daughters, and I couldn't imagine my life without them, but I need the rest of you. For nine months I didn't hear another human, and I thought I went crazy and dreamt up the whole pregnancy. I just missed you all so much. I don't know what I would have done… if you…_ "

" _The same thing I would have done if you had… I would be broken. And it would have been the same for Bellamy. He would probably never recover_ ," Abby said, as I nodded, "It's true."

" _What if they didn't get their comms working? What if they didn't get the oxygen working or the algae? What if I have been talking to empty space?_ " She cried.

"I'm here Clarke. _Believe_ ," I said into the radio.

" _Clarke, you believed when no one else did. That is what makes you special. You continue to believe there is hope. I never could have imagined you would be down here, surviving, thriving even, and with two beautiful daughters at your side. You give us hope."_

" _We haven't always seen eye to eye, but even I know my brother is probably glued to the radio up there waiting to hear your voice. He loves you Clarke, he always has, and he waited for you to love him too,"_ Octavia said, before the transmission cut out. Kane probably forgot he was still transmitting. I didn't hear anything until later that evening, after the rest of the crew up here had gone to bed.

" _Goodnight Bellamy. I hope you heard them today. Come back down here and I promise I won't let your sister kick your ass. Unless you are late, in which case, I will help her. I'll tell you all about our day tomorrow, m'kay? I love you. Sleep well,_ " She spoke quietly into the radio.

"Goodnight my Queen," I said, knowing I wouldn't have said it in front of anyone up here, or I would be as red as a tomato.

* * *

Translation:

 _Strik natblidas, come au kom hiding_ \- Little Nightbloods, come out of hiding


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers. Chapter seven is here! I hope you like it, because there is a slight surprise :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

I drove back to camp while the girls slept in the back. I was wired, couldn't sleep even if I tried. I had seen other human adults and my brain was practically vibrating with excitement. I was thinking a mile a minute about how I could talk to everyone now. I could even talk with Indra if I wanted to. The thought made me smile and shake my head. As I looked up I noticed something moving on the road and I braked.

There was what looked to be a wolf, dead on the roadside. But what interested me was the pups that were curled up beside it. Getting out slowly, I grabbed the rifle and had it ready in case another was hiding in the shadows. I approached the dead mother slowly, watching as the pups lifted their heads. They didn't looked scared, but unsure of how I checked his mother.

I could leave them alone, but they would die within a few hours if they couldn't hunt, and they seemed to still be feeding from their mother. A split second decision had me taking the pups, wrapping them in a warm jacket and popping them in the front seat. I bagged their mother and tied her to the roof, knowing I would be skinning her for fur when we got back to camp. What she died of was not apparent, but I didn't think we should eat her. It just seemed wrong.

"Little ones," I cooed, feeding them bits of dried deer meat from our rations. Neither were scared of me, but curious.

"I will protect you, if you protect us," I said, petting behind their ears softly. The female laid her head down, and the male laid his on top of hers, happy to be warm. They slept the rest of the way home.

I backed the Rover into camp, knowing we wouldn't be travelling out again. My muscles were sore from the digging and moving of the last two weeks, but it was so worth it, to lay our fallen to rest and see my mother again for the first time in 4 years.

The pups were still sleeping when I got out gently, moving to close the gate and then take the girls inside the Dropship. Madi was moved first because she was heavier. Callie was lighter, but squirmed in her sleep. The pups however lay dead to the world asleep in my arms, as I brought them inside with the rifle. I laid them down on my bed as there was a lot of extra room. I made my bed bigger for when Bellamy came back. The girls were also moving upstairs when he came back for obvious reasons.

After skinning the pups' mother, I stretched the hide out for tomorrow's sun to dry it out. No use wasting a good fur pelt.

"Goodnight Bellamy. I hope you heard them today. Come back down here and I promise I won't let your sister kick your ass. Unless you are late, in which case, I will help her. I'll tell you all about our day tomorrow, m'kay? I love you. Sleep well," I said quietly into the radio.

I toe'd off my shoes, hissing at the blisters that had formed, and quickly made a poultice for the pain, wrapping my feet to help seal in the moisture. Laying down beside the pups, the male whimpered in his sleep.

"It's okay," I whispered, touching his head softly. He perked up and moved to curl up against my stomach, his sister following him quietly. I guess I still smelled like their mom, even after washing my hands of her blood.

"Sleep little ones," I said, my own eyes drooping.

* * *

The girls were excited to see the pups the next morning, wondering when I had picked them up. I explained that their Mom died and now we had to take care of them. They jumped up and down, excited to be able to play with them. They were still born wild, so they needed to be careful with them.

"Mama, what do we call them?" Madi asked.

"I was thinking something Greek. I think your Daddy would find it funny," I said, pulling out a book I had taken from the small bunker near here.

"Ares? For the boy?" I said, looking up at the girls.

"Who's that again?" Madi asked, confused.

"The God of War," I smiled.

"The god of war… the dog of war!" Madi exclaimed.

"And the girl? How about his sister, Athena?" I asked Madi, chuckling at her pun.

"Perfect. What is she the god of again?"

" _Goddess_ of wisdom and battle strategy."

The little ones, yipped jumping down from my bed and walking up to the girls slowly. Callie stayed stock still, while Madi held out her hand for the pups.

"They tickle," She said as Ares licked her fingers. Ares nibbled slightly, before sneezing and looking back at me. Athena just stuck close to my side, unsure of the girls. Already living up to their namesakes. One headstrong and rushes in, the other hangs back and assesses the situation. Callie was watching him intently, so I handed her a piece of dried deer meat. She looked at it, breaking it in half and then offered it to the pups. Ares took his greedily, before licking her finger clean. Athena approached slower, nipping at her brother as he tried to take hers. She laughed as Athena took hers and licked her fingers, causing the pup's tail to wiggle faster.

"I think they likes us. Now, until they are trained, the gate does not open. They might wander off and get lost, okay?"

"How will we keep them with us when we go hunting Mama?" Madi asked.

"I will figure that out. But let's go tend to the vegetables. We need to store the potatoes away for winter. Ready to dig today?" I smiled, petting the pups. The girls and I ate and got ready for the day, washing our faces off and pulling on new clothes for the day. After we gathered our dirty ones from our trip, I went to start cleaning them. Madi and Callie pulled out vegetables from the garden, now uncovered because of good weather.

"Ares, Athena," I called, pulling out a piece of dried meat from my pocket. I had finished hanging up the laundry and I watched Ares trail behind the girls, while they giggled. Athena was still close by me, so she took hers greedily, yapping at her brother. He stopped, looking over at us and booked it over, jumping up my leg to get his meat.

"Good boy," I said, petting him.

" _Clarke?_ " A voice called over the radio.

"Mom? How's everything today?" I asked.

" _Good. I'm glad you got back to camp alright. Are the girls okay?_ "

"They are good. Just excited to be home again. We found two pups on the side of the road on our way back. They was next to their dead mother, so we brought them home with us."

" _Is that safe?_ "

"They are harmless puppies right now. I always wanted a dog, you know that," I smiled.

" _Well, as long as you are being safe. It's not like I can tell you no anymore. You are 21 years old._ "

"I will be 22 next month," I teased.

" _So much time has gone by. It seems like only months ago I was sending you down with the other delinquents._ "

"I'm glad you did Mom, in a backwards kind of way. I know that it was for the rest of the Ark, to see if Earth was survivable. And if we hadn't come down, I wouldn't have made the friends I did, or had the lessons I did. It taught me how to lead with my heart as well as my head, and how to love. Thank you Mom. Even though we wish we were in space still with this awful radiation, I can't imagine not watching another sunrise on the ground," I smiled.

" _I love you sweetheart. I'm so glad you are okay,_ " She said, and I heard the tears in her voice.

"I love you too Mom. Can I radio you later, before we turn in for the night? I usually radio Bellamy at this time. The girls can tell you all about Ares and Athena then."

" _That sounds great Sweetheart, stay safe._ "

"We will. Bye," I said, before changing the frequency on the radio.

"Bellamy Blake, do I have news for you! We made it back to our camp alright, and we had a surprise on the way. I found two wolf pups! At least the mother looked like a wolf. She was dead, probably from radiated food or water, but the pups survived. We are gonna raise them here, and they already taking to their new names, Ares and Athena, the dogs of war," I laughed.

"If you were here, I could see that eye roll you would be giving me. I can tell you that last part was all Madi. She's been given a crappy hand in life, and any chance I can to give her a little sunshine and happiness, I will."

"My Mom radioed just now, and she reminded me of how old I will be next month. When you get down here, you'll be 28, and I'll be 23. It's kind of crazy to think we've been apart almost 4 times the amount of time we've known each other. But I couldn't imagine my life without you in it Bell, even if it has to be this way for awhile."

"Callie, say hi to Daddy," I said, sneaking up behind them as they played with Ares.

"Hi Daddy! Love you!" She laughed, as Madi jumped out and scared the pups, making Ares bark. Both girls were laughing hysterically at the way Ares was now jumping around and yapping.

"Say hi Madi," I smiled at the young girl. She blushed saying, "Hello _nontu_."

"Hear that Bell, you have two daughters now. So get down here as soon as you can because they need some discipline," I teased, petting Ares who was having trouble calming down, while the girls laughed.

"I love you," I said reverently, "Come home to me. Tell Raven I expect you all in one piece when you land. And tell her I miss her. Seeing my mom and Octavia was amazing, but I need Raven back in my life. I need you all back in my life."

I stopped the radio to start chasing the girls, intending on tickling them. They screamed and ran from me, looking for a hiding spot. I finally caught them, pulling them down on top of me, while Ares ran around our giggling forms. I held them close, relishing in the feeling of love for and from my girls.

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

" _Bellamy Blake, do I have news for you! We made it back to our camp alright, and we had a surprise on the way. I found two wolf pups! At least the mother looked like a wolf. She was dead, probably from radiated food or water, but the pups survived. We are gonna raise them here, and they already taking to their new names, Ares and Athena, the dogs of war,"_ She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her bad joke, and smiled. I loved to hear her happy and carefree like this. I just wished I could see her smile at least.

" _If you were here, I could see that eye roll you would be giving me. I can tell you that last part was all Madi. She's been given a crappy hand in life, and any chance I can to give her a little sunshine and happiness I will._ "

"You're a good Mom Clarke," I replied to the one way radio.

" _My Mom radioed just now, and she reminded me of how old I will be next month. You'll be 28, and I'll be 23. It's kind of crazy to think we've been apart almost 4 times the amount of time we've known each other. But I couldn't imagine my life without you in it Bell, even if it has to be this way for awhile._ "

" _Callie, say hi to Daddy_ ," She said, obviously holding the radio out to our little girl.

" _Hi Daddy! Love you!_ " She laughed, as Madi made a noise to scare the pups, making one of them bark.

"I love you too Princess."

" _Say hi Madi_ ," Clarke said.

" _Hello nontu_ ," She said in a small voice.

"Hello my girl," I said.

" _Hear that Bell, you have two daughters now. So get down here as soon as you can because they need some discipline,_ " She teased, while the girls laughed.

" _I love you,"_ She said reverently _, "Come home to me. Tell Raven I expect you all in one piece when you land. And tell her I miss her. Seeing my mom and Octavia was amazing, but I need Raven back in my life. I need you all back in my life._ "

"I miss you too Griffin," Raven smiled sadly.

"We won't spend anymore time that necessary for our safe return," I said into the radio.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _Check out my **_tumblr_** page for images related to the story. First one should be the wolves as pups. " _Where the Wild Things Are_ " or beautifulendings21. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Chapter eight, and its a short one. Didn't want to have you wait a week for a filler piece. I know I hate that. Getting to better and better stuff in the next few chapters though! Enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

I hunted the next week. I left the pups behind, because I couldn't risk them spooking the animals. The girls were safe to stay by themselves as I had them shut the gate and do some chores.

Loading my bow, I took aim for the buck. There were two others in the herd, but this one was the biggest. He might taste gamey, but he would yield more meat for us to last through winter. I had taken down a wild boar earlier in the day, so this was easy. Letting go of the drawstring, the arrow sailed through the air, before lodging itself in the buck's eye. It dropped, and the others took off running. I waited until I knew they were gone before, crossing the meadow to my kill.

He was dead, and I was going to have a fun time getting him back to camp with my sore muscles. I was getting better at skinning and gutting deer, so this wouldn't be too bad, but the boar would be tricky. It was the first I had seen, but I had heard a few of them over the last week, outside our walls. It was for food and for safety that I killed it. They might attack one of the girls or myself if we startled them.

I pulled them back on a sled I had rigged up, glad for the manual labor of the previous weeks. I was much stronger than when we came down here years ago. I had toned out, my body leaner than it was in space. When we came down, I could not run for more then 5 minutes without feeling muscle fatigue and my lungs on fire. Now, I could run through the forest without breaking more than a light sweat.

Even with the rationing, I was healthier than ever. The girls were growing strong too. Madi had filled out from her gaunt form I found her in, malnutrition no longer a problem. Callie grew up running through the forest, and she grew up on the land.

"Mama, you're back!" Madi smiled as I opened the gate. Ares hot on their tails as the girls ran up to me. I picked him up and handed him to Madi to hold onto, while I brought the spoils of my hunt inside the gate. Athena was laying down closer to the Dropship, content to watch.

"Do you need help Mama?" Madi asked, as she closed the gate.

"I do. Can you make lunch while I hang these?" I said, pulling them towards the wrack I had Ares and Athena's mom's pelt on.

"Yup. Come on Callie, we need water," Madi said, as the little girl followed behind her.

"Can we have carrots tonight Madi?"

"I think we can. What if Ares and Athena like carrots? Let's find out," She said excitedly.

I laughed as I got to work, skinning, and bleeding the animal. I wouldn't be eating until after I finished with the portioning and drying. I did give Madi a big portion of deer to cook. She roasted it over the fire, with Callie munching away at her boiled carrots waiting for her meat.

As I stoked the smokehouse fire much later, I stepped back out, coughing slightly. Madi had kept my portion aside and warm by the fire. The girls were teaching the pups how to sit, using a bit of jerky. I warned them not to use too much, because they still needed to learn how to how to eat raw meat. I gave them a bit of deer skin to taste and they seemed to like it, because they wanted to gnaw on the bone it came from. I guess they were teething.

"Another day Bell, and I got some good hunting in. A buck, right in his eye. O would be proud. And there was a wild boar hanging around our camp, so it had to go. Pig and deer for winter, so we won't starve."

"The girls are teaching the pups how to sit. They are actually getting better. Ares doesn't spin around in circles anymore, but stares at them confused," I laughed, "I only want to teach them how to hunt, and hunt with me. There are two words they will know above anything; protect and kill."

"I can just see you, in my mind's eye, wondering how on earth I am going to train these wolves. With a lot of patience. You know how hard headed I can be."

"Sleep well Bellamy. It won't be too long now," I sighed.

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

" _Another day Bell, and I got some good hunting in. A buck, right in his eye. O would be proud. And there was a wild boar hanging around our camp, so it had to go. Pig and deer for winter, so we won't starve."_

" _The girls are teaching the pups how to sit. They are actually getting better. Ares doesn't spin around in circles anymore, but stares at them confused,"_ She laughed, _"I only want to teach them how to hunt, and hunt with me. There are two words they will know above anything; protect and kill."_

 _"I can just see you, in my mind's eye, wondering how on earth I am going to train these wolves. With a lot of patience. You know how hard headed I can be,"_ She said, making Raven, Harper, Monty and Murphy laugh. Hardheaded was an understatement, but it was one of the things I loved about her. It annoyed me at first, but then I saw how dedicated she was.

" _Sleep well Bellamy. It won't be too long now,"_ She said, making the laughter stop. It was like a bucket of cold water over our heads. It wouldn't be long, but unfortunately we would be waiting longer than intended. Our aim was another year on top of our allotted time up here. So we were looking at a year and 11 months now.

It felt like we were never getting out of here.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers. Here is chapter nine. I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit longer :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

I was right about it not being long. The time counted down. It was slow but we had chores to keep us busy. Months flew by, 'winter' came and went. The seasons were mild as the earth was basically resetting itself, and the atmosphere didn't allow for proper winter weather. Callie was approaching 4 years old, Madi being 13, I would be 23. I was keeping myself busy with the girls, teaching them and training Madi. I was no Octavia, but I could hold my own.

The pups had grown, and were now large enough that they couldn't be in my lap. Athena still tried to, but mainly the only thing that fit was her head. Ares and I would go hunting, almost getting too much, but they needed to eat as well. Athena would stay back at camp, watching the girls. Our stores of meat got to be so much that I radioed my Mom and asked if they wanted to test if the meat was safe for them. In that case, I would travel to deliver a lot.

She was overjoyed, and very much wanted to see us again. We had only done one trip towards Polis to see how much new growth there was. Didn't want them wasting the oxygen tank supply for a chat that could happen over radio.

The wolves would be coming, but sitting up front with me. I didn't trust them in the back with all the meat. The girls were talking excitedly about how we might see Octavia again, having not heard from Auntie O in a few weeks. The wolves were excited to see more of our forest and fed off of our excitement.

"Only a few more months guys and we should have a whole slew of people looking for land around us," I smiled.

"Should we claim more, for Skaikru?" Madi asked, worried.

"No, I'm sure things will be fine. We can extend our camp walls or keep making sections for people to build their own houses. Don't worry Madi. Octavia will decide what to do."

"Are we giving them all this meat?" Callie asked.

"Yes. They need some more food and we have plenty. I was hoping to exchange it for some new clothes for you two."

"What about you Mama?" Madi asked. She knew how threadbare my clothes were, but I refused to complain, just making sure they were warm.

"I'm fine Madi. Maybe once your _nontu_ comes home will we worry about my clothes. You two are my first priorities," I smiled, looking back at the girls.

Polis, or the remains of the city came into view and we quickly found our regular space to park the Rover. It was close enough that unloading shouldn't be too difficult, especially with Madi and Callie helping me.

"Bunker, come in. It's Clarke, I'm at the surface, over," I said, after I pulled the radio out.

"Clarke, good to hear you're back," Miller's voice said, "We'll be up in a minute."

"We'll be here," I smiled. I hadn't gotten to see him last time, so it would be good to see him again. Four and half years was too long to be away from my friends. The girls and the wolves were exploring around while we waited for them to suit up under the surface.

The doors opened slowly, and I watched as the wolves stopped at the noise. They approached, shoulders dropped and teeth bared. Madi and Callie bounded over to my side, eager to see who was coming out.

" _Chil yo daun_ ," I said to the wolves as our welcoming party exited the bunker.

"Wow… ni-ice dogs!" Miller's voice said, a little worried through a suit.

"They won't hurt you. They are just protective," I said walking up and giving Miller a hug over his suit.

"You look good Griffin," He said, holding me tightly.

"If I could see you, I would say the same," I laughed as we released.

"Clarke," Mom said as she finished her ascent up the stairs.

"Hi Mom," I said, hugging her.

"Auntie O!" The girls said, running up to hug Octavia.

"I missed you two," She said, hugging them tightly.

"We got dogs!" Callie said excitedly.

"I can tell. Impressive… Wanheda," O teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Skairipa," I smiled. She punched my shoulder good naturedly, "So where is this meat?"

"Back of the Rover," I said, before motioning to the wolves. They dropped into a sitting position and watched us walk.

"The Ice Nation would be so jealous that you tamed those wolves," Miller laughed.

"I didn't tame them, they are still wild. They could decide they don't like being domesticated and turn on us. But they love the girls and that's all that matters right now."

"Seeing Callie now, there is no way she isn't Bellamy's," He teased.

"Oh stop. I'm sure that you had your suspicions-"

" _Suspicions_? We had a bet going on. Jasper, Monty and I thought you were together at the Dropship, because there was so much tension between you that when it snapped, you had to be sleeping together. I bet that you would be together within the first 8 months, and Jasper thought it was 3 months. Monty said that you would get knocked up within the year, and I owe that sneaky bugger a quart of moonshine," He said, making Octavia snort.

"Serves you right for betting on people's love lives," She said, taking a load of meat and walking back towards the bunker. They were going to test it first, and if one sample held up, they would distribute it to the 12 clans or Wonkru as they were now called. I held Nathan back a bit as I asked, "Has there… been anyone?"

"No. She was adamant that Lincoln was the only one for her. She refuses to even listen to the council's suggestion of her having children, to continue her line as Commander," He shrugged.

"Nathan!" My Mom said, clearly distressed. He looked to her and we found her staring at his suit. There was a large tear in the side and he didn't notice it.

"Oh crap," He said, moving back to the Bunker quickly.

"Wait!" I said, trying to catch up to him.

"Clarke he has already been exposed. We need to quarantine him, now!"

"It was like this when we came down. Monitor him for 21 days, if he doesn't get sick, then the air isn't toxic anymore. It means that you can all come out," I said as they shut the doors. I sighed. The radio started up a few minutes later, static at first and then a clear voice, " _We will come back out for the rest later, if you put it in a covered area._ "

"We will. But O, its only another 5 months from our guess, but if it's true that Miller won't be affected, you can set them all free," I replied.

" _A mass exodus isn't always the best option Clarke. People are getting restless down here, but you and I both know the animal population isn't as large as it needs to be to sustain them through winter. It is our best bet to stay down here, send out hunters for meat and continue to ration until the animals are at a larger population and we can send people out further._ "

"I know that, and as Commander you can prevent them from over-hunting. But I do understand where you are coming from. The only shelter from the winter snows, however mild they have been, are this bunker and the Dropship. But there isn't room for 1200 people in that."

" _Clarke, I need you to do what you have been. Hunt, smoke, dry the meat, and provide us with rations. It's a large job for one person, but if you can, I would really appreciate it. I know a lot of people down here would as well._ "

"I can, just that was built up over the last few months, for our winter rations. I can build it up again, but it will be another month or two at least."

" _By then we can send out a few people, under the guise of a trial to see if the air is okay. Our best hunters, and if you house them, they can help you with the prep._ "

"Sounds perfect. But I have two hunters with me. They aren't able to shoot arrows through a buck's eye, but they work," I smiled, ruffing the fur around Athena's head. She playfully put her paw on my arm and barked.

" _All the same, extra human hands preparing the meat will be much easier on you. I know you like to take the weight of the world on your shoulders, but let us help._ "

"I know. I had a lot of time to reflect, being alone. I know I don't have any business saying this, but I'm proud of you Octavia. From what my mother says, you are a born leader. Just like your brother," I said, sincerely.

" _Clarke, I swear if you make me cry,_ " She laughed.

"I'm serious O. I know how proud he is of you. I could hear it in his voice that last day. You became the person he knew you could be."

" _Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Once we know if Miller is out of the woods, we will radio to meet back here to pick up your team._ "

"Sounds good Commander. Just try not to kill anyone that annoys you," I joked.

" _No promises_ ," She laughed, " _Bye Clarke._ "

As the radio cut out, I changed the frequency and turned to the girls. They were already packing the meat and putting it by the doors of the bunker. I covered it with stones and made a stone arrow to point at it. Hopefully they would get the message.

We loaded back into the Rover, excited to get home. I shut the gate when we got back as the girls unloaded our stuff. I plugged in Jasper's music player and found a song to listen to while I cleaned up camp and planned another temporary shelter for winter. I thought about leaving the Rover outside the walls, to use it's parking space as a spot, but there was lots of room in the Dropship. I nixed the idea as someone I didn't know, sleeping in the same room as my children, irked me beyond belief. I thought about next to the garden or the Smokehouse, at least for those who didn't want to share with us or for our family coming down from the Ark Ring. I was going to need more logs, and I could ask the girls to gather more pitch, but with the wild boars around, I didn't want them out by themselves, so I would go with them. With my plan in place, I used a stick to map out how big to make it.

"Another house Mama?" Madi asked.

"For the hunters we will be hosting in a month, and then for your Aunts and Uncles," I explained.

"Are you going to talk to _nontu_ tonight?" Madi asked, a funny look on her face.

"Yes, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No reason…"

"What did you do?" I said, noticing the radio was not where I left it last.

"I wanted to talk to them," Madi said, looking at her feet.

"In my eyes, strik natblida," I said, lifting her chin. I wasn't angry, but I wished she had told me.

"That was a lie. I wanted them to hear you sing," She explained.

"Sing?" I said, confused.

"You were singing as you worked," She said softly.

"I was? I was lost in thought," I spoke, wondering what song I must have sung.

"The one about returning, and the one about not letting go," She said. I paled, knowing I had those and several more memorized. It wasn't too much to assume I could sing them without really thinking about it.

"Well, it's done now," I sighed.

"I told _nontu_ that you would radio later. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to," She said sadly.

"It's not that Madi," I said, "I don't normally sing in front of other people. I don't like the sound of my voice."

"But it beautiful Mama! I wish I could sing like you."

"Thank you Madi, but next time, tell me when you want to radio _nontu_."

"Yes Mama," She said, hugging me.

"Okay sweet girl, go help your sister clean up while I make us some food," I said, sending her off after our hug.

That night I did radio Bellamy to explain how our day went.

"So we went to Polis today to let my Mom test the meat I've been smoking. If it's safe for them, they get to eat like Kings for the first time in years. If not, I have to go pick it up again. I could have camped out there with the girls, but its easier having the comforts of home for them. As we were unloading Miller told me the strangest thing. Apparently Monty, Jasper and him all had a bet going about us, and Monty won. Ask him about it, because I can't remember exactly. Miller told me O hasn't been seeing anyone down there. She says that Lincoln was 'it' for her. I can understand that. Because if it happens that you've been dead this whole time, I would never love again."

"But we didn't get to continue that conversation because we found out Nathan had a huge hole in his radiation suit. He's in quarantine right now, and they won't know for at least 21 days if he was exposed to too much. If not, O has spoken about sending out a group of hunters early to help me with supplying their meat. They won't be letting people out until after winter, because letting them all out at once will deplete the animal population too fast. It's still growing, but it couldn't take a sudden influx of hunting like that. Plus the spring will give people better weather to make shelters."

"I'm making another two shelters, one for our group of hunters and the other for you guys. There will be lots of space for you to build your own houses and shelters so we aren't in each other's pockets. But at the beginning, it would be best, because I won't be able to let you guys get too far."

"Bellamy, I think O isn't happy as Commander. She's always joking about killing people that annoy her. I have no right to criticize her, but I'm worried about her."

"But, I give her love and support, everything I know you would in this position."

"Well, I should get some sleep. I have a few daunting tasks ahead of me. I may be working and hunting for the next few months without a break. Wish me luck! I love you Bellamy. Sleep well."

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

" _Hey, this is Madi. Mama sings this song when she misses you guys, so I thought you should hear it,"_ A familiar young voice said, making me smile. Monty and Harper were hanging out with me today, as Emori had learned enough about the algae farm a year ago that she took over certain days.

" _I hear the wind call my name_

 _The sound that leads me home again_

 _It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns_

 _To you I will always return_

 _I know the road is long_

 _But where you are is home_

 _Wherever you stay,_

 _I'll find the way_

 _I'll run like the river,_

 _I'll follow the sun_

 _I'll fly like an eagle_

 _To where I belong_

 _I can't stand the distance_

 _I can't dream alone_

 _I can't wait to see you_

 _Yes, I'm on my way home_

 _Now I know it's true_

 _My every road leads to you_

 _And in the hour of darkness_

 _Your light gets me through_

 _You run like the river_

 _You shine like the sun_

 _You fly like an eagle_

 _Yeah, you are the one_

 _I've seen every sunset_

 _And with all that I've learned_

 _It's to you I will always, always return."_

Clarke voice was soft and sultry, and for a moment when I closed my eyes, I could see her so clearly in my minds eye. Grungy clothes, dirty from hunting and digging. Hair braided to keep it out of her eyes, working on her latest project.

"I forgot she could sing," Harper spoke.

"I can't. It haunts my dreams, like a siren," I muttered. Monty side eyed me, giving me a comforting pat on the shoulder. And then another song started in the background, and her voice began softly.

" _I met you in the dark_

 _You lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though_

 _I was enough_

 _We danced the night away_

 _We drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute I was stone-cold sober_

 _I pulled you closer to my chest_

 _And you asked me to stay over_

 _I said, I already told you_

 _I think that you should get some rest_

 _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I knew I needed you_

 _But I never showed_

 _But I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wake you up with some_

 _Breakfast in bed_

 _I'll bring you coffee_

 _With a kiss on your head_

 _And I'll take the kids to school_

 _Wave them goodbye_

 _And I'll thank my lucky stars_

 _For that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now, oh_

 _And you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that every day you get better_

 _You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _We've come so far, my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _And I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wanna live with you_

 _Even when we're ghosts_

 _'Cause you were always there for me_

 _When I needed you most_

 _I'm gonna love you 'til_

 _My lungs give out_

 _I promise 'til death we part_

 _Like in our vows_

 _So I wrote this song for you_

 _Now everybody knows_

 _That it's just you and me_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Oh, just say you won't let go._ "

" _That's all. We'll radio tonight nontu_ ," Madi said quickly, " _Bye!_ "

"Sneaky. I like this kid already," Monty smiled.

"God, I hate this," I sighed, "It's been over 4 years in this tin can!"

"Only another year and five months," Harper tried to point out, but her own enthusiasm was lackluster.

"It should only be five months," I grumbled.

"Do you want to burn up in the atmosphere?" Raven asked as she walked in the room, "Cause if you want out so bad, we can float you."

"Not funny."

"A little funny," She smiled.

Later that night, Clarke radioed, this time, not as an eavesdropping transmission but a real one.

" _So we went to Polis today to let my Mom test the meat I've been smoking. If it's safe for them, they get to eat like Kings for the first time in years. If not, I have to go pick it up again. I could have camped out there with the girls, but its easier having the comforts of home for them. As we were unloading Miller told me the strangest thing. Apparently Monty, Jasper and him all had a bet going about us, and Monty won. Ask him about it, because I can't remember exactly. Miller told me O hasn't been seeing anyone down there. She says that Lincoln was 'it' for her. I can understand that. Because if it happens that you've been dead this whole time, I would never love again_."

"Neither would I," I said quietly.

" _But we didn't get to continue that conversation because we found out Nathan had a huge hole in his radiation suit. He's in quarantine right now, and they won't know for at least 21 days if he was exposed to too much. If not, O has spoken about sending out a group of hunters early to help me with supplying their meat. They won't be letting people out until after winter, because letting them all out at once will deplete the animal population too fast. It's still growing, but it couldn't take a sudden influx of hunting like that. Plus the spring will give people better weather to make shelters._ "

" _I'm making another two shelters, one for our group of hunters and the other for you guys. There will be lots of space for you to build your own houses and shelters so we aren't in each other's pockets. But at the beginning, it would be best, because I won't be able to let you guys get too far._ "

" _Bellamy, I think O isn't happy as Commander. She's always joking about killing people that annoy her. I have no right to criticize her, but I'm worried about her_."

" _But, I give her love and support, everything I know you would in this position._ "

"And I love you for that," I smiled.

" _Well, I should get some sleep. I have a few daunting tasks ahead of me. I may be working and hunting for the next few months without a break. Wish me luck! I love you Bellamy. Sleep well."_

"I love you too Clarke."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Songs used were _I Will Always Return_ by _Bryan Adams_ and _Say You Won't Let Go_ by _James Arthur_.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Chapter ten for you. It's short, but the next chapter is a doozy. Hope you enjoy it :) I'm adding one chapter today and one tomorrow, so I hope you like them.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

In response to the review by **_Milliscent16:_** I am sorry, but there are a few more chapters to go. Won't reveal the exact number, but I promise their reunion has been written and it's perfect!

* * *

Nathan was on his last day of quarantine, and I was waiting with baited breath for a radio from my mother or Octavia. It was nearing dinnertime, when I finally heard the radio crackle to life.

" _Clarke?_ " I heard come over the radio.

"Mom, is he okay?" I asked. I waited all of two seconds for a reply.

" _Nathan is okay. It's safe for us to be outside. We are almost free,_ " She sighed.

"Wonderful, now Octavia had a plan. Is she around?"

" _Here Clarke. The council is aware of my plans, and is quietly recruiting hunters. We should have them gathered by tomorrow morning. Can you plan another trip back?_ "

"Yeah."

" _I also need to talk to you about something. But in private, when you get here_ ," She said, sighing.

"Anything O," I smiled, "You name it and I can do it."

" _That's the thing, you may not want to,_ " She replied, making me nervous.

"Everything okay down there?" I asked quietly.

" _We can talk tomorrow_ ," She said, tone relaying that it wasn't a conversation for others to overhear.

"Okay. I'll be there tomorrow morning. I can leave tomorrow at first light."

" _How much room do you have? We are recruiting one hunter to every clan._ "

"Enough room for twenty. I have the Dropship for the girls and myself. Two weatherproofed cabins for lodging with room enough for 8 each."

" _Perfect."_

"I also found a way to build a fireplace in each. Old piping from the Ark made great chimneys."

" _You did all this by yourself?_ " My mom asked.

"Had to. No one else to do it for me, and the girls can't help except gather pitch," I said, shrugging, even thought they couldn't see it.

" _I'm impressed_ ," Octavia said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Though your brother loved to remind me of it when we first got here, I'm not some Princess that sits on her hands while others work."

" _I know that Clarke. He would be proud of you though_."

" _Your father would be as well_ ," My Mother added. I smiled. Dad, I hadn't thought about him much lately. I did miss him though. He was always wondering if I would take more after himself or Mom when it came to my occupation on the ARK. Turns out, I was like both of them.

"Thank you for saying that, both of you. Now, who is Skaikru's chosen hunter?"

" _We asked Nathan, and he jumped at it. Muttered something about restless legs and set off to pack_ ," My mom said.

"He can stay in the Dropship with the girls and I. I know if Bellamy was able to respond, he would all but demand it."

" _I agree. Not just for Nathan's sake, but for the girls. Bell trusts him with his life. He can protect the girls if it comes down to it. And you_ ," Octavia added.

"I can handle my own protection," I laughed.

" _I know you can. Alright, so we will be already to come out tomorrow. The Rover doesn't fit many-_ "

"I'm leaving the girls and the wolves at home. They will be safe until we return. I will do two trips, taking about 6 each time."

" _Are you sure_?" My mom asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I trust Madi to look after Callie, and the wall and wolves to protect them. They will be locked inside the compound, and they always are able to climb to the second level of the Dropship and lock the hatch. They will be safe. It's not like there are people out here," I joked.

" _But there are wild animals._ "

"I have wolves," I simply said, ending the argument, "I will see you all tomorrow. Get ready for some fresh air. Well, somewhat."

We said goodbye and there was a pause in our day. Madi helped me pack a bag, with enough rations for 13 people. I would have to do two trips, and hopefully the hunters wouldn't be too upset about it.

"Mama! Madi won't let me play in the cabins," Callie yelled. I rolled my eyes heavenward, silently wondering when Bellamy would get down here.

"Madi, your sister is allowed to play in them, as long as she doesn't play with the fireplace."

"Yes Mama," Madi said, chastised.

"Callie, next time you come and ask me, okay? You don't need to get upset by someone telling you, that you can't do something. Unless it isn't safe, I say you shouldn't or your father does, or it puts other people in harms way, you can do anything you want. But if I say no, it means no. Are we clear girls?"

"Yes Mama," The girls said.

"Now, hug and make up. Life is too short to be mad at each other."

Madi dropped to her knees to hug Callie tightly, "I'm sorry Callie."

"I am too Madi. I love you," Callie smiled.

"Love you too little sister."

"Now, tomorrow I am going to Polis. I am leaving you alone tomorrow so I can go get our hunting group. I will be taking two trips. You are in charge Madi. You will watch your sister, and feed her while I'm gone. Uncle Nathan should be in the first group so he can watch you after I leave for the second trip. Ares and Athena will be here with you though, okay?"

"Yes Mama," The girls said.

"Now, I'm gonna radio your father to tell him about Uncle Nathan. Callie, you can go play. Madi, have you finished your work?" I asked, She was supposed to be sharpening arrowheads for our hunting party.

"No Mama. Can I do it in the cabin with Callie?" She asked.

"Of course." The girls ran off to do their own thing while I picked up the radio again. I set it to the right frequency and said, "He's okay Bell. Miller doesn't have radiation sickness. The air is safe again for everyone. You can come down now!"

"Obviously you might still have some things to repair, or even the possibility that you don't have enough fuel. I don't want to imagine that you might be stuck up there for the rest of your lives."

"But I still have hope. Like I've said before, come down when it's safe. No use rushing things and you all burn up upon re-entry. We have years together, so take the time you need to come home safe."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Bell. And I'll get Octavia on as well. I love you," I smiled.

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

" _He's okay Bell. Miller doesn't have radiation sickness. The air is safe again for everyone. You can come down now!"_

" _Obviously you might still have some things to repair, or even the possibility that you don't have enough fuel. I don't want to imagine that you might be stuck up there for the rest of your lives."_

" _But I still have hope. Like I've said before, come down when it's safe. No use rushing things and you all burn up upon re-entry. We have years together, so take the time you need to come home safe."_

" _I'll talk to you tomorrow Bell. And I'll get Octavia on as well. I love you,_ " She said. I didn't bother radioing a reply, as she wouldn't hear it anyways. I was losing steam, and the only thing that kept me going, was my countdown.

511 more days.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Chapter eleven here covers Octavia's surprise for Clarke, the hunters arriving at the camp, and settling in. Oh and Bellamy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

Making sure the girls were okay the next morning and that Madi would feed the two of them and the wolves, I closed the gate behind me, and drove at top speeds with the Rover. I was beyond exited to see people again. This time I would hug my mom without a radiation suit between us.

I made excellent time, because I didn't quite care about speeding when the girls weren't in the car with me, and I knew the road well. I sang aloud, feeling carefree for the first time since my father discovered the Life Support failure. It took me back to Ark in a daydream, to when I was naïve to life's problems. I didn't have to hunt for food, or make a fire. I didn't have little mouths to feed or that needed protection. I was so preoccupied with it, I didn't realize I had stopped and was staring out the windshield, already arrived at Polis.

I pulled out the rifle, and slung it across my back, feeling it's familiar weight against me. With the weather cooling off, I had needed a lighter pair of pants, but whatever we scavenged was either not my size or men's. "Curse these hips," I would yell, and Callie and Madi would laugh.

"Clarke!" I heard Miller's voice call. I hurried up, feeling the warm breeze against my shoulders.

"I'm so glad you are okay," I smiled, pulling him in for a hug. We stood there a minute, holding each other.

"You don't know how great it is to breath air that hasn't been recycled by 1200 people."

"It was only a year for me in Becca's lab, so I can't imagine almost 5 years."

"I need to hear the whole story of that day, because Octavia told me some but there were missing pieces, I could tell."

"Hey, I only gave what she did," O said behind us. I all but jumped into her arms, holding her close.

"You just saw me," She laughed.

"Seeing someone behind the mask of a radiation suit isn't the same as seeing them normally."

"I agree. Now it's my turn," My Mom said, pulling me away from Octavia. I held fast to her, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"How are the girls?" She asked, still hugging me. I didn't let go as I said, "Safe. Ares and Athena take their job very seriously."

"Good. It's odd to think we are the only ones that have been on this earth for the past 5 years," She said, pulling back to brush my hair back behind one ear.

"I've been on the earth, you've been underground," I teased.

"Very true. Which is why I want to speak to you Clarke. Indra, Gaia, Miller, Kane, Abby, you can come too," I heard Octavia.

"Is this about that thing you mentioned?" I asked. Octavia nodded, and I led them to a small building that hadn't been knocked down. I had already checked to make sure it was structurally sound the first time we came to Polis.

"Okay, before we start, I need everyone to know why I am choosing this," O said, "Everyone but Clarke knows that I'm having a tough time as Commander."

"I didn't ask to be put in charge of 1200 people and their lives, nor do I wish anyone else the stress of this position. However, Gaia has made it clear that among the Grounders, they do not respect my authority as I am not a Nightblood," Octavia said, and my eyes widened. She held up a finger to stop me from speaking and I sighed.

"The Commander has _always_ been a Nightblood, and the only reason they accepted me was because of extenuating circumstances. For example, the end of the world, me saving them, and that we thought I had killed the last Nightblood."

"But despite her not having Nightblood from birth, news of Clarke surviving on the surface, and her now having Nightblood, has brought dissention among the people. They want the olds ways, and Skaikru wants one of their own in power. I've never seen myself as Skaikru, and neither do their remaining people. So, when winter is over and we bring people out, I am stepping down from the role of Commander, and naming Clarke my successor."

My mind was blank. I had no retort, no defense, and no words.

"Clarke?" Kane asked me after a minute of silence.

"Give her a second," Miller said, hushing him. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Me?" I tried, unsure of my voice after another minute.

"The people see you as a protector. You saved us from A.L.I.E., you warned us about the Deathwave. You did everything in your power to protect the 100 on the ground and in the Mountain."

"The Commander of Death fought Praimfaya and was victorious. She dug us out from rubble and gives us a new life," Gaia said. I was a little unnerved by that.

"I'm not a savior or anything."

"Clarke, that is exactly what you are. You saved our people, and you saved your friends. You sacrificed yourself to ensure their survival," Kane said, a light in his eyes I couldn't place. No, I had only seen it for Bellamy; pride.

"I couldn't save them all though. I buried 364 bodies, of people I couldn't save."

"And that's why I want you as my Heda," Miller said, surprising me.

"Octavia has done the job to the best of her ability, but we all know she isn't a people person. She would rather be in the battle than being protected from it. My father was one of those bodies you buried. You laid him to rest, which you didn't have to. You laid our people to rest, and I am eternally grateful for the care and respect you gave them," Miller said, a sad look to his eye.

"It's more than one person should have to bear. You buried them one by one, ensuring that your daughters didn't have to see the horror that came from the Culling," Kane said sadly.

"You, Clarke, Nightblood of the Sky People, are our Commander," Indra said proudly, and I was surprised. Indra was only ever proud of Octavia, so it was a little disconcerting.

"Mom?" I asked.

"You came up to me in Arkadia when we had Emerson, and told me that I might be the Chancellor, but you were in charge. Your people are willing and ready to follow you. To them, you are a Grounder now, having survived on your own for 5 years. You provided food for them, and now shelter for the hunters. You have been looking out for all of us, brokering peace, taking down our enemies, and keeping us safe for 6 years. I didn't see it on the Ark, because you were 18 and should never have been in a position where people depended on you to lead them. You needed to be a kid. But you aren't a kid anymore. You, stopped being a kid the minute we sent you down here."

"So, with that being said, I will follow your lead, Commander," My Mother finished, smiling at me proudly.

"So, are you ready to accept the Flame?" Gaia said, making me stop for a moment. _Would I see Lexa again? Or even Becca? That was a side effect of having the AI in my head._

Looking around, I saw these people, who wanted me as their leader, and thought about why I was hesitating. I had enjoyed the time I had with Madi and Callie. Not worrying about providing food for hundreds, or making the call to kill people in the name of my people. Was I ready to have that back again, to become the Commander of Death once more? What would Bellamy say?

 _Trust your heart._

Raising my head, I said, "I accept the Flame."

* * *

I was driving back the first group, trying not to touch the bandage on the back of my neck. Miller was up front with me, along with Indra in the back with 5 of the other hunters. Upon taking the flame, Indra refused to leave my side. Octavia could handle herself, and keep the peace until they opened the doors of the bunker for good.

"How does it feel?" Miller asked.

"Like every neuron in my brain if firing off at once. But it's manageable," I said.

"Did you want me to drive?"

"When did you get time to drive around the Bunker?" I laughed.

"Touchè," He smiled. The rest of the drive was silent, with everyone in awe and shock of how different the land looked.

"We are almost there," I said to the packed vehicle. I honked the horn once, startling the Grounders in the back. I watched the gate open, one door at a time, before Madi's figure became clear. I pulled up, backing in because I was taking off again in a moment.

"Mama, we made lunch," She said, coming to my side. As I opened the back doors, I smiled, "Thank you for making our guests food. Did you prepare the garden?"

"Yes, it's sad we won't have too many vegetables this winter," She said as the hunters got out. So far we had a hunter from Rock Line, Lake People, Plain Riders, Skaikru, Trikru and Sankru Clan. They all looked around, taking in the fresh air, before jumping to defense position. I immediately looked over and saw Callie walking towards us with Ares and Athena.

"Chil yo daun," I said, before anyone could attack my wolves.

"They are tamed. They hunt with me, and protect my children. Anyone harms my children or these wolves will not live to see another sunrise," I said, surprising myself with the venom in my voice.

"Yes Commander," The spoke gently, testing out the word on their tongues. It felt foreign and wrong to me, but I would get used to it eventually. Indra smirked at me and nodded.

"My daughter has prepared food for you, and your cabins are ready. Furs are rolled up on each cot for your warmth, as well as a fireplace for each cabin."

"Miller, I need you to be here with the girls," I said, and he nodded.

"Madi, Callie, this is your Uncle Nathan. Say hello," I smiled.

"Hi," Callie said, looking up at him shyly.

"Pleased to meet you," Madi smiled, as Miller took in Madi's beanie. She refused to part with it and it reminded me of Miller those first weeks on the ground.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Callie and Madi. Your mom doesn't stop talking about you guys and how great you are."

"Okay, you two be good for your Uncle. I'll be back again soon. Indra?" I asked.

"Yes Commander. Start with chopping more firewood. Caris, collect water with Arden. The rest of you, take stock of the land, gathering herbs. There is no time to sit and weep over lost land," She said, making sure they got to work. That was Indra for you, short and to the point. No hand holding, just do it.

"Bye Mama," Callie said waving, before leaning against Athena and walking back to the Dropship with Madi, Ares and Nathan on her tail. I smiled, giving Madi a wink and Nathan a nod. He waved once before I turned to get back in the Rover with Indra. She closed the door and I started off. Every once and a while I would turn my head slightly and feel a pinch. Hissing slightly, I took a deep breath on that last one and Indra noticed.

"The Flame bothers you?" She asked.

"No. It's the wound, sensitive skin and all. I imagine once that has healed I will need the tattoo."

"Your people would like it, if you take up the traditions of Commander."

"My people," I said, the words rolling around the words in my mouth.

"It is strange for us as well. But you are a Grounder now, all of Skaikru is."

"Except for those on the Ark," I mentioned.

"He will come back to you. His devotion to you is strong," She said.

"Lexa always said love is weakness, but its what has kept me going all these years. Love for Bellamy, for the daughter we created, for the daughter I adopted and for our people."

"She was mistaken in her grief for Costia. He loves you. And it makes you both strong." That was the end of that conversation as Indra looked out her window.

"I hope I have your support," I said quietly.

"You are my Commander, and you have my support and my sword," She said, knowing exactly what I meant. I smiled a bit, "Thank you Indra. I know we haven't always agreed, or that you haven't always liked me."

"It's not that. I haven't liked your people, because of how they treat Octavia. Like she is-"

"A curse. I don't believe that. She scared them. Our population was so controlled that second babies were considered bad luck. A multiple pregnancy was worse. Second children or a multiple pregnancy was terminated without a second thought to killing innocent lives. They were scared of what her survival meant. If she was using up resources, and for how long. Could people have had more if she didn't live? She was using oxygen that was being depleted quickly because of Life Support failures. But she was so important in our survival _here,_ that they might not be scared of her anymore, but they can't forget what was engrained in them since we were born."

Indra was quiet for a moment before she said, "Do you plan to have more children?"

"I'm assuming this line of questioning is more a matter of my future safety than curiosity, but yes. I would like more."

"You are correct. I do not want any surprises as being part of your Honor Guard," she said.

"Well the, here is non-surprise number one: I plan on naming you and Octavia as my war council and battle strategists."

"This does not surprise me."

"Good. Number two of the non-surprise kind: Bellamy will also be part of the Honor Guard. I wish to keep him close, but he will also be co-leading with me. An advisor. I have always been on equal ground with him, and I don't want that to change."

"Understood."

"Okay, this one might surprise you. Octavia told me months ago that she had pardoned Echo on the word of the remains of Azgeda. I want her as one of my Honor Guard."

"She is a traitor," Indra said, looking at me carefully. I gave her a quick glance before returning my eyes to the road.

"She committed treason against the Conclave in favor of her King and people. He banished her, and she in turn was able to protect my friends and I, as we travelled to Becca's Island. Without her, we may not have made it, the man I love would be dead and I would not have my daughter as a result. I have no doubt that she can be trusted to ensure my safety, along with yourself, Octavia and Bellamy."

Indra was quiet for a moment. I was beginning to think she was going to save herself the trouble of dealing with Echo by killing me, when she nodded.

"One wrong move towards you and she dies."

"I would expect nothing less from you Indra. Thank you."

We made it to Polis, grabbing the others, and loading up as I was walking back to the driver's door, Octavia asked me not to mention my new position to Bellamy. She wanted to see his face when she told him. I agreed, it would be funny, and a one sided conversation over the radio wasn't the way to tell him. The rest of our hunters had taken the time between when we left and when we returned to find useful things. More hammers and axes that had been left in buildings, and we wrapped them and strapped it to the roof.

As we neared camp, I heard a few whispers in the back about how the walls looked strong.

"They built it fast," One grounder from Broadleaf clan said.

"The Commander built it herself, alone," Indra said, shutting them up.

"Then we have chosen the right Commander. One who is strong and provides for her own."

Indra nodded to the hunter that spoke.

"I will warn you now, I have wolves. They are tamed, and protect my children and I. We also hunt with them, and I will give only one warning: Any harm comes to the children or the wolves by your hand, you will not live to see another sunrise."

I saw Indra smirk slightly as a few whispered behind us. I honked once more, and the gates opened much faster.

I parked the Rover in its spot, and got out to open the back. Madi and Miller were talking by the fire as they prepared food for the rest of our hunters.

"Please, grab something to eat, prepared by my daughter. There are cots in the cabins, whichever has not been taken is up for grabs, with furs for each bed."

"Commander, I will not eat until you do so."

"And I will not eat until my people have," I said to the Grounder that spoke, "What is your name?"

"My name is Ona, Commander."

"Ona, I admire your loyalty to me already, not knowing me except through what Octavia and Indra must have told you. But I am as stubborn as they come. We are to trust one another out here, because I know we didn't the first time around. I take care of my people first. Miller can attest to that."

"It's true!" He said, smiling.

"Please, eat. And then I can eat," I smiled.

"Of course Commander," She said. I watched as Indra took her own food, knowing how stubborn I could really be. But before I ate, I needed to contact O and tell her we were all here. I snuck back into the Dropship, pulling the radio with me.

"O, we made it, over."

" _Awesome. Hey I had an idea I wanted to swing by you. Wick was wondering if there was extra room for a couple engineers to come design a mess hall of sorts, for after winter._ "

"I'm sure the hunters and I could make another residence. I want to expand our camp walls a bit anyways."

" _There was also some people wanting to come and smith you guys weapons and armor. No use in using up bullets when arrows are stealthier_."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Any others?"

" _Your Mom was talking about setting up a medical hut, but using the salvageable pieces of Arkadia to do so_."

"I would suggest Wick start that first, and we can work on moving the perimeter to accommodate a mess hall in the spring. The weather will turn before we can finish and we don't have enough tarps to work through winter, whatever the weather might be," I suggested. O and I talked a bit more about different things, and said goodbye so I could eat. That night as the rest of our new guests ate, and the girls stuck around Nathan for some stories about their Daddy, I snuck off again to radio Bellamy.

"Well, our hunters are here and settled. Tomorrow they start tracking the animals and determining how much we can get before winter. We may have to wait until the spring to be doing more stockpiling, after the calving season is done."

"Octavia and I both agreed that Wick and a few other engineer's ought to come out and start on buildings for a Mess Hall and a medical hut for my Mom. We are going to need it. And I'm going to repurpose our vegetable garden in the spring for medicinal plants. And no, no marijuana," I laughed.

"Madi enjoys playing hostess, but she is preparing for when Auntie O finally arrives and she can start training. I would rather her have some basics first, and even though I taught her what I know, I am going to ask Indra to teach her a few things. I know she won't be easy on her, but that's what she needs, a challenge. She is so much like Octavia that sometimes I have to remember that she isn't ours, not biologically at least."

"Callie would much prefer to be a Princess, so I'm not sure where she got that," I teased, "But Nathan is going to be with us in the Dropship. O and I agreed that he would protect them with his life, and that's what you would want. It's moments like this I feel you are still here. Like an after image of those first few weeks here, I can almost imagine you out hunting with me, or barking out orders to continue building the damn wall."

"Not that it matters now, but those first few weeks, I was really debating whether or not I liked you or Finn more. Finn obviously gave me the time of day, even after Raven came down. I felt like you would never look my way, never see me as more than a co-leader and the 'Princess of the Ark', like you and everyone else assumed from Day One. Finn listened to me right away, and I fell for it, for his charm. I feel like an idiot for letting him get the better of me. Raven, I know I've said it before, but I will say it again. I was wrong, so wrong to let myself be persuaded by him. I may not have loved him like I thought I did, and I am so sorry for getting in between you two. I'm a home-wrecker and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Bellamy, I feel like that insecure teenage girl again. Wanting your attention, and also wanting you to look my way for more than just co-leading."

"I guess it a moot point, as eventually we did fall together, and Callie is the result. I just wish we could have saved each other the heartache first. Or maybe I needed to know distrust from Finn and betrayal from Lexa before I could see what I truly needed."

"I need you Bellamy. I need you here, not just to be with me, but also to be a part of what were are rebuilding down here. Well, I should let you get back to work, or whatever it is you are doing up there. Just don't sulk. It won't do any good. Love you."

I signed off, just in time to catch Madi laughing at something Caris said. Nathan was blushing, and looked over at another of the hunters, Arden, I believe. He looked over at Nathan as well and smiled.

I knew Nathan would mention it in his own time, so I didn't push, but I was happy he was finding some happiness.

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV**

Her transmission came later the next day, as I assumed she took off pretty early to collect the first of the Grounders. No, not Grounders, our people. Tonight, we all huddled around the radio, because I hadn't heard from her and the rest wanted to make sure no one had killed her.

" _Well, our hunters are here and settled. Tomorrow they start tracking the animals and determining how much we can get before winter. We may have to wait until the spring to be doing more stockpiling, after the calving season is done."_

" _Octavia and I both agreed that Wick and a few other engineer's ought to come out and start on buildings for a Mess Hall and a medical hut for my Mom. We are going to need it. And I'm going to repurpose our vegetable garden in the spring for medicinal plants. And no, no marijuana,"_ She laughed _._ I saw Monty smile out of the corner of my eye.

" _Madi enjoys playing hostess, but she is preparing for when Auntie O finally arrives and she can start training. I would rather her have some basics first, and even though I taught her what I know, I am going to ask Indra to teach her a few things. I know she won't be easy on her, but that's what she needs, a challenge. She is so much like Octavia that sometimes I have to remember that she isn't ours, not biologically at least."_

"She might as well be," Raven said, as the group chuckled.

" _Callie would much prefer to be a Princess, so I'm not sure where she got that,"_ She teased herself _, "But Nathan is going to be with us in the Dropship. O and I agreed that he would protect them with his life, and that's what you would want."_

"Damn straight," Murphy, Monty and Raven said, unintentionally in unison, making Harper and myself laugh. Echo and Emori just smiled, knowing how Nathan was gay and hearing stories about our first few weeks on the ground, and how he had been my right hand.

" _It's moments like this I feel you are still here. Like an after image of those first few weeks here, I can almost imagine you out hunting with me, or barking out orders to continue building the damn wall."_

" _Not that it matters now, but those first few weeks, I was really debating whether or not I liked you or Finn more. Finn obviously gave me the time of day, even after Raven came down. I felt like you would never look my way, never see me as more than a co-leader and the 'Princess of the Ark', like you and everyone else assumed from Day One. Finn listened to me right away, and I fell for it, for his charm. I feel like an idiot for letting him get the better of me. Raven, I know I've said it before, but I will say it again. I was wrong, so wrong to let myself be persuaded by him. I may not have loved him like I thought I did, and I am so sorry for getting in between you two. I'm a home-wrecker and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."_

"All is forgiven Clarke. You know that, _"_ Raven said softly.

" _Bellamy, I feel like that insecure teenage girl again. Wanting your attention, and also wanting you to look my way for more than just co-leading."_

" _I guess it a moot point, as eventually we did fall together, and Callie is the result. I just wish we could have saved each other the heartache first. Or maybe I needed to know distrust from Finn and betrayal from Lexa before I could see what I truly needed."_

" _I need you Bellamy. I need you here, not just to be with me, but also to be a part of what were are rebuilding down here. Well, I should let you get back to work, or whatever it is you are doing up there. Just don't sulk. It won't do any good. Love you."_

I saw Murphy attempt to open his mouth, probably to mock how sappy the message was. But as Raven slapped a hand over his mouth and I stared at him with hard eyes, he seemed to clue in.

510 days.

* * *

Translations:

 _Chil yo daun_ \- Stand down


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Chapter twelve deals with the 5th anniversary of Praimfaya, and Bellamy finally snapped. And there will be another chapter tomorrow. I promise!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

A month passed and then another, and then two more. The engineers were here in a newly erected lodge, using my Rover to bring back equipment and salvageable metal from the Ark ship. Wick and Nathan would hang out in the evenings when Arden wasn't monopolizing Nathan's time. The girls were learning how to hunt from Caris and Indra. I was helping build a larger smokehouse, a bit further than the original stood, and we moved and expanded the camp's walls.

Wick and I would talk about Raven and one night over a particularly potent batch of moonshine, he broke down and told me he still loved her, and would never stop. She pushed him away, but that didn't mean that she would never want him again. We slowly got more and more people out of the bunker, mostly to help with building shelters, and then because we needed help with the Mess Hall roof. My mother sent Jackson out to help set up the Medical hut and it was great seeing how they all adapted to the merging of two types of medicine.

With more people, came more responsibility for me. Naturally, I was needed for more pressing issues, like where to gather more food so that we didn't deplete the forest before winter. Instead, we shared food from the bunker's hydroponic farms and our own stores of meat. It was a good trade off, as everyone got meat and vegetables on both ends. With sunlight being so limited, the Rover was used less. There were a few horses found by a scouting party, and they hurriedly tried to tame them and breed them. There would be two new foals within a year.

The girls were being taught by a few members of Trikru about their history, and Madi was soaking up everything she could. I grew more and more worried that she would want to be a warrior, and not a healer like she was telling me. My mother assured me that Madi would choose her own path, much like I had, and if I was patient and understanding, she may still surprise me. Not that her words made me feel any better about the uncertainty of Madi's future, but I no longer tried to change her mind. She would be her own person, regardless of my anxiety to keep her safe.

I imagined this is what Bellamy felt like when O started her way towards being Indra's Second. Or even before that when she was learning from Lincoln and sneaking away from camp and his authority.

Callie was regarded as a Princess in her own right. But she played with the other children and helped me out with gathering herbs and roots when I went out with scouting parties.

All was well, even with winter on its way. There was plenty of wood for fires, furs for beds, and food for my people. And even with the knowledge we would survive the coldest winter since Praimfaya, I was missing Bellamy more than ever. Indra had shut down any talk of Bellamy and the others never returning, and me needing to take a husband. I knew they wanted to grow our numbers again, but I refused to give in that he wasn't coming down.

Now I knew how Octavia felt. Being told you needed to settle down when you still belonged to someone else, body and soul.

Today marked five years since Praimfaya, and I somehow knew Bell wouldn't be back on the exact day they left. It was too optimistic. I knew there wasn't a solid return trip plan when we found Raven all those years ago in Becca's lab. She had mentioned it, and Bellamy said that we would cross that bridge when we came to it, or something along those lines. It reassured me somewhat that they were just having difficulty getting home, and not dead. Somewhat.

As our people danced and celebrated, I stood off to the sidelines, dressed in my finest clothes, and wearing Lexa's headpiece. Wick had slightly modified the design and gifted me a necklace as well, which I wore on everyday. Even though I had her in my head, and had talked to her many times, it was a subtle reminder of the lessons she taught me. I got many gifts that day, including a blade by one of the blacksmiths. The legend of Wanheda said I didn't need a weapon, but they felt that the Commander should be armed, and I rarely used the rifle for more than the scope these days. I cleaned it almost daily, but I hadn't fired from it in over three years.

My transmissions to Bellamy were moved to the evening, right before I went to sleep, because there was never a moment before hand that I could. Someone wanted my attention or I was working on a new building with the others. But tonight I was almost too tired to speak, let alone get myself to bed without collapsing. The girls and I had danced, and sang along with our people's songs, celebrating with everyone.

There were still people underground, along with my mother, but it would be only a month or two before they joined us. If there wasn't such a distance between our camp and the bunker, we would have been celebrating together.

But for me, it was an anniversary of the day I lost Bellamy. The day we created our daughter and were separated by miles of atmosphere and radiation.

Indra sensed my separation from the jovial atmosphere and said, "I'll make your excuses for your evening retirement."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. The girls were already in the Dropship, hopefully trying to fall asleep. I entered quietly, climbing the ladder to poke my head in on them. They were sleeping, Callie with her doll and Madi, holding Callie's hand.

" _Clarke?_ " The radio crackled to life. I dropped silently from the ladder and picked up the radio.

"Mom, how are you?"

" _Everything's good here Clarke. Thelonious wanted to see if you needed help up there. He's feeling a little… in the way down here._ "

"I can see about assigning him to teaching. Do you think that is something he would like? The girls like his stories and he knows the most about life before the bombs."

" _He would love that. Clarke?_ "

"Yeah?"

" _Are you feeling okay? You sound… off._ "

"I'm fine Mom. Just tired. It was a big day up here, celebrating five years."

" _I can imagine. It was a little loud down here and there will be a few people with hangovers tomorrow from moonshine._ "

"I should try to sleep. We have to go over a few things with the hunters tomorrow," I said, rubbing my hand over my face.

" _Alright. I love you sweetie._ "

"Love you too Mom."

As I sat down on my bed, Athena perked her head up from her spot on the floor, and Ares breathed loudly, upset that I disturbed his sleep. I rolled my eyes, getting under the furs and patting the space beside me on the bed. Athena was up and curling up as best she could against me as I brought the radio to my lips.

"Hey Bell. I know I haven't been sending my normal messages, but preparing for winter for a camp of almost 100 is tiring _._ Funny, it didn't feel this exhausting the first time around."

"But today was five years. Five years since Praimfaya, since we made Callie. It's kind of odd, most people don't know what day they conceived on, and I can name the exact date."

"But we partied hard tonight," I laughed quietly, "And I'm feeling the weight of my responsibility now. Because I don't know when you are coming home. I knew it was too much to hope you would come back on the exact date. But something tells me it will be much later than we expected _._ At least, I have hope you are having mechanical troubles, versus being dead this whole time."

"But, we go on. Well, I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Gonna crawl into the bed with the wolves and dream of your return. I love you. Sweet dreams, and may we meet again _,_ " I whispered. It was the first time I spoke that to him in years. I always feared that instead of the word goodbye, that the farewell phrase of our people would bring a sense of finality. That he was really gone, and never coming back.

Something told my heart to keep going, and it wasn't the people around me. It was a small voice in the back of my head. It sounded familiar and foreign at the same time. It sounded like hope.

It sounded like Bellamy.

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

Over the last several months, her transmissions got shorter and the time changed to right before she went to bed. Apparently there was a lot going on that needed Clarke's supervision. O must have made her pretty important to act in her place up top. O was staying underground to keep the rest of them in line, and Indra was with Clarke, making sure the Commander's orders were met.

I wondered most days what she was doing that left her so exhausted. She was never this tired sounding when she set up the camp by herself, or even during our first year on the ground. She built walls and huts, she hunted and foraged. She could live independently, but I knew she wouldn't like it. She needed people around her, not just to boss around, but to keep her she was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. I could feel it.

So any transmission I got, I would relish, alone in the Comms room.

She would tell me about Wick and how he got drunk and told her he still loved Raven. Or Nathan and the grounder Arden, who was also one of the hunters. Or how well the girls were doing in their studies, both academic and training. Callie wasn't doing as much because of her age, but Clarke wanted her to have a solid foundation for training later on in life.

" _Hey Bell. I know I haven't been sending my normal messages, but preparing for winter for a camp of almost 100 is tiring. Funny, it didn't' feel this exhausting the first time around._ "

"I bet Clarke. I hope you are taking care of yourself."

" _But today was five years. Five years since Praimfaya, since we made Callie. It's kind of odd, most people don't know what day they conceived on, and I can name the exact date_."

"I plan on getting you pregnant again, so I can see it this time," I smiled sadly.

" _But we partied hard tonight_ ," She chuckled, " _And I'm feeling the weight of my responsibility now. Because I don't know when you are coming home. I knew it was too much to hope you would come back on the exact date. But something tells me it will be much later than we expected. At least, I have hope you are having mechanical troubles, versus being dead this whole time._ "

"Unfortunately."

" _But, we go on. Well, I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Gonna crawl into the bed with the wolves and dream of your return. I love you. Sweet dreams, and may we meet again._ "

Those words cut at me, and I couldn't help the surge of anger through my body. I was up and pounding my fist into a wall. A savage yell tore from my throat, and soon I felt myself being restrained. I could hear Raven and Harper's voices as I fought against whoever held me. I felt a prick on my neck and then suddenly, my whole body went slack.

* * *

When I came to again, I was in our makeshift medical area. I heard Harper's worried voice first.

"Clarke is gonna kill me. What if I gave him too much? What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He is gonna be fine. Well, maybe not his hand for a few weeks, but this isn't the first time he has tried to break it," Raven said as I hissed. I had tried to use my hand to push myself up.

"Hey, he's up," Monty said, snapping everyone's attention over to me. The group was looking at me, wondering if I would need to be restrained again.

"I'm fine," I said gruffly.

"You sure as hell aren't. What set you off?" Raven asked.

"May we meet again," I said bitterly.

"You think she's given up because she said that?" Raven asked, looking at me like I was stupid.

"It had been five years. It's been safe for months, and she's tired. I can hear it in her voice. She is tired of waiting."

"You know as well as the rest of us that she wouldn't give up on you that easily," Monty said.

"She expects us down soon," I argued.

"Well, she would prefer waiting until we don't burn up in the atmosphere, rather than never seeing us again," Harper said.

"Exactly. She said she would wait as long as it takes. Don't fall apart now Blake," Raven reprimanded. Closing my eyes and leaning back on the pillow, I thought about her. How sad she will be to not see any sign of us for a year.

"Give us a minute," Murphy said, surprising me. The rest of the group moved out slowly, before I couldn't hear any more footsteps.

"I just… I need to be alone," I said.

"Not gonna happen."

"Murphy, I just need to sleep."

"No, you need to talk."

"How would you know? You have Emori here with you. How would you feel to be separated from her for 6 years?"

"Pretty shitty. Now, you have two choices. Either get your shit together and work so we can all get down there, or mope and make our work drag on longer," Murphy said, making me look at him. I winced, because he had a rather good shiner around his right eye.

"Yeah, that was your elbow," He deadpanned. I thought about what he said. It wasn't a hard choice; in fact it was kind of stupid that I had to think. I just wanted to stew in my guilt and anger awhile more. But it wasn't doing us, or me any good. It wouldn't get me to my family faster.

God, I had a family. I knew that Callie was my daughter, and Octavia my sister. But Clarke and Madi were my family too, and I hadn't even met Madi.

I then resolved to work as hard as I could. I was choosing my family, and I would choose them everyday for the rest of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Chapter thirteen for you. Time jump, but it's **_so worth it_**! And it is also the last chapter to have Bellamy's POV. Not forever, as we will have lost of material to work with in the near future. Can anybody say it with me? ONE WEEK! I hate HBO enough for doing this with me for Game Of Thrones over the years, but the CW? It was just cruel :( But I won't keep you much longer, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

A _year_.

A whole year had gone by, with no sign of the Ark survivors return. Winter had come and gone twice, our green belt expanded with the thaw, and our remaining 1100 people from the bunker trekked the first warm day to set up camp around our base camp. People were quick to find shelter, and their old Grounder holes were still useable.

Camps were set up, and huts erected quickly. There was a need for space, so some camps were further away from the main camp, but still reported back to us on hunting they did and to trade with others. It was a rare morning Indra was out with Octavia hunting for the first spring Buck's. Nathan had looked the other way as I took the Rover and the girls for a much needed day away from Eden.

We named our camp and the surrounding area, _Eden_. One Grounder told us a story they had read in a book, we later learned was the Bible. The only part of the book not damaged by weather or radiation from before they found it, was the first few pages.

The irony was not lost on me after I read it myself, that later in the chapter, Noah built the Ark to escape the flood with his family, and that once the flood receded, they were the only survivors. _Not in our case_ , I had laughed to myself.

My hair was cut short only three months earlier, because of so much damage from the elements, and to showcase the Commander's tattoo. I was tattooed by Gaia as soon as she arrived, giving me the symbol of the Commander over the place I held the Flame. I had asked Gaia for a special tattoo on my back. Normally the grounders would tattoo the names of their kills on their backs, but we all needed to start over. Octavia was the only one that called me Wanheda anymore and it was just a personal joke to us now. So, to begin anew, I took inspiration from the Second Dawn bunker. A phoenix rising from the ashes.

So, as the girls played in the field, and the wolves danced around them, I sat back against the windshield of the Rover, closing my eyes and enjoying the peace. It was interrupted by a crack across the sky, making my eyes widen in fear. It was louder than thunder, deeper sounding than a gunshot, so my heart leapt to my throat. I grabbed my rifle, yelling to the girls to get back to the Rover. I pulled the scope up to my eye and searched the sky. And finally I found it.

I choked back a sob, seeing the ship descend, that I hadn't seen in six years.

Six years of waiting and trials, and it was finally happening.

I watched with bated breath as the rocket came closer. The parachute was activated, and the landing thrusters engaged enough to slow its descent. It crashed to the ground, a loud boom shaking the earth around us. Madi and Callie were jumping up and down in excitement saying that Daddy was finally here. I collected them calmly, tucking them into the back of the Rover along with the wolves, and jumped into the driver's seat. The pedal was to the floor before it started and I was gunning it along the trail, searching for a break in the trees where I could shift into the field. I found a spot to pull over, but not to get closer. I jumped out, with the girls and the wolves hot on my heels. Madi helped Callie, but all I could do was run at top speed, closer and closer to Bellamy.

My heart was in my throat as I watched the door open to the ship. One by one, seven figures emerged. I watched Harper as she threw herself to the ground, "Land!"

The tallest of the group took off his helmet, breathing in deeply. I couldn't move anymore. After 6 years, he was only about 300 feet from me, not over 400 miles. The girls caught up, breathing deeply the wolves long since stopped at my side. I caught myself listening to them, relishing their voices after soon long without. And Bellamy's was like a balm to my soul, sweet and rough, and deeper than I remembered after so many years apart.

"Bellamy, you don't even know where she is," Raven said, as Bellamy started taking off his suit.

"I don't care. She is _alive_ , and I am going to search the _whole damn planet_ if I have to. She already said- _WHAT_?" He shouted, at Murphy hitting his arm.

"Don't need to look," Murphy said, pointing at me from at place on the hill.

Bellamy turned to me, and I couldn't make out his facial expression, but he kept taking off his suit. I walked towards him, feeling my feet move, but not remembering telling my brain to. I saw him shake himself free of the suit and he started running. I was suddenly moving faster than before, my heart pounding in my ears, tears spilling down my cheeks in quick succession. But I was able to study him as I ran. His hair was longer, and he had a goatee that surprisingly suited him.

I watched him slow down, a loving, reverent look in his eyes as he moved to catch me. The moment his arms wrapped around me, I was sobbing, squeezing him to my chest as much as I could. I felt his body shaking, much like my own, as his hands moved to tangle in my short locks. There was a flurry of kisses up my neck, before my lips were molded against his for the first time in 6 years.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," He whispered over and over again as we kissed. I could taste my tears mixing into our kisses. He pulled back to look at me, memorizing my whole face with just that look.

"I heard everything, every word you transmitted. God, I missed you so much," He said, as I moved to pull him closer.

"You're late," I said, watching him smile wide through my watery eyes and say, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting Princess."

"Mama?" Callie asked from behind us. Bellamy's eyes went wide as I turned to look at Callie and Madi.

"Calliope, Madi, I have someone you need to meet," I said, gesturing them forward. Callie was by my side in an instant, looking at Bellamy with wide eyes and an even wider smile.

"Bellamy, these are your daughters, Madi and Callie. Girls, this is your Dad," I said quietly, watching as he studied each of them. He took each girls' hands, pulling them closer. Callie launched herself into his arms, crying profusely. Madi also hugged him tight whispering, "Nontu."

"I'm not gonna let anything hurt you. You are my girls, my family. I love you," He said, holding them and letting the tears fall down his face freely. I locked eyes with him, leaning forward to kiss him once more when I heard the wolves growl menacingly. I looked up and noticed the rest of my friends moving towards us.

" _Chil yo daun_ ," I chided them.

"Clarke," Raven said softly. I got up, bounding towards her, crying, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Hard to miss you with hearing your voice everyday. Now, I have three things to say before anything else: Nice job getting the satellite working, nice job getting the radio working and you are correct that the Rover could be fixed by a baby. Wick rigged them up."

"He misses you by the way," I teased. She smiled softly, "I do too. I missed him up there. I was an idiot to push him away."

"Can I get a hug too?" Harper said, coming up beside us. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "God, it's been awful without you guys."

"I heard that!" Madi yelled.

"Not like that strik natblida," I teased, before Monty came up to hug me.

"It's great to see you Clarke. Even with the desolate wasteland around us, Earth seems better than when we first landed. Please tell me you have food nearby. They have been complaining for six years about eating Algae and I've had enough," He teased.

"I have lots back at camp but…" I smiled, asking Madi for her bag. She handed it to me, and I searched for what I was looking for.

"Berries and deer jerky," I smiled. The group descended on the food, Echo and Emori in with the thick of them, but Bellamy was standing off to the side, Callie and Madi in his arms. The wolves were halfway between us, looking confused, like they didn't know if they should be with the girls or me.

"Oh go on," I laughed. They seemed to understand, circling around Bellamy and Madi before settling down in the long grass.

"Man, that was like heaven. Glad you survived Clarke," Murphy said, licking his fingers.

"It's good to see you too Murphy. Thank you. It took me a few months to perfect the jerky after I started sharing with the bunker. Indra and the other hunters were a big help. "Less salt, more smoke,"" I mimicked her gruff tone, making Bellamy laugh. They all looked over, shocked at the noise.

"That was like seeing a ghost," Raven said, eyes wide in confusion. I looked over to Bellamy, whose eyes were going from the girls in his arms to me, and I clued in. He wasn't happy on the Ark ring. Neither had I been down here, but I didn't want him to sit there pining for me.

"Emori, Echo, it is great to see you. I hope you enjoyed your time up there," I said politely. I didn't know where we stood, but I hoped Emori had forgiven me for my part in her almost experimentation. Echo didn't look as hard faced as the last time I saw her, so that was a plus.

"I'm glad you survived Wanheda," Echo said, as Emori rolled her eyes and said, "Give that a rest will you? She's Clarke, the one who saved us all? Show some respect."

Echo looked at Emori and nodded, "Thank you Clarke. I would not have lived if not for your selfless act. None of us would have."

"No need to thank me. It was all I could do to help you, and I would do it all over again," I said, making Bellamy frown.

"Come on, it's a short drive back to camp, but it's a little crowded right now," I sighed.

"Crowded?" Raven asked.

"You'll see," I smiled.

"I'm driving," Bellamy smiled, as he carried Callie on his shoulders.

"You haven't driven in six years. I'm driving. I would like to live to see my next birthday," I teased, taking his hand.

"Then I call shotgun, and your hand," he said, taking Madi's hand on his other side, after ensuring Callie was holding on tight

"I guess," I smiled. My stomach was full of butterflies at his smile, and he pulled me towards him for a sweet kiss as we walked.

"Oh, get a room," Raven teased. I looked at her over my shoulder and winked, "We will later."

She laughed, happy for us I think. I would need to talk to her later about how things actually were up there.

"Okay, guys, tight squeeze but it won't be for long," I said, opening up the Rover. As everyone piled in, I looked to Ares and Athena.

"Off Yu gyon au, bakon gon camp," I said to the wolves. They started trotting back, blending into the forest before they disappeared. I hopped up front, started the Rover and pulled away. Bellamy had quickly found the music player and turned it on, sending it through the speakers in the Rover. The gang all yelled, relief that they had made it, and joy at being free of space once more. I honked as we got closer, and I watched the gates open. Pulling into the parking spot, I stopped the vehicle and turned it off. The wolves were already there, being fed by someone from the smokehouse. The Grounders believed the wolves were a sign of prosperity and strength for the coming days. Plus, they were more scared of me than my wolves.

"Welcome home," I said to them all. They all unloaded out of the back and stood in awe of our homestead. Over the last year it had been transformed to the hunting base, with the smokehouse expanding, and the camp walls expanding as well. It was slowly becoming a small city, as Polis was of no use. Huts were popping up all around our compound, and scavenging teams were bringing back more things everyday. But I would explain that to them later as I saw Octavia entering the compound with the latest hunting party. She didn't clue in at first, but Bellamy did, choking back a sob.

Her eyes darted to the source of the noise and she almost collapsed. Indra held her steady, as she started crying. She dropped her kill and bolted into his arms. The girls and I looked at each other and smiled, Raven looking around the camp until she spotted the blonde engineer. Bellamy and Octavia were having their moment, so I chose not to intrude, but focus on my friend and her happiness.

"Go on. He's been waiting for you for 6 years. Are you going to make him wait longer?"

"Wick!" She called, blushing as a few grounders looked at her for the noise. The blonde, looked up, before dropping what he was doing, with the welding torch. He ripped off his gloves, and ran towards her, and she ran towards him. They met in a tangle of limbs, falling to the ground. Raven laughed loudly, as Wick's goatee tickled her neck.

"Auntie Rae and Uncle Wick are back together I think," I smiled down at the girls. Harper and Monty, Murphy and Emori were holding each other close, happy to be on the ground.

"Echo, I know there are some members of Azgeda that petitioned your banishment be renounced," Octavia said, and I wondered where she was going with this.

"Seeing as you tried to kill me once, I was a little skeptical to agree," She said, "But my brother says you saved them as they were trying to get back to the island. And for that, I renounced your banishment, back in the Bunker."

"Thank you," Echo said, "Heda."

"Yeah, about that…" Octavia said, and Indra stepped closer to me. I knew the reason, but I was sure that O wouldn't give me away yet.

"What is it O?" Bellamy asked, looking down at his sister.

"She's not Heda anymore," Indra said confusing our friends. I groaned internally, waiting for the inevitable _. Thanks a lot O_ , I thought sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her and frowning.

"Then who is? Were you usurped?" Bellamy asked, concerned.

"I resigned my title and role as Commander of the 12 clans, Wonkru, to Clarke, Nightblood of Skaikru, upon the bunker being emptied," Octavia said, and I watched every pair of eyes in our group turn to me.

"Surprise?" I said quietly, my shoulders coming up as if to shrug.

"Yeah, I couldn't deal with being Commander. I just about killed everyone. Plus, Clarke is an actual Nightblood. She took the Flame once we opened the bunker for our hunters. No fanfare, just, here's the job. I didn't want it anymore," O shrugged.

"So, you are Heda," Echo said, looking confused.

"Yes, and Octavia's ruling stands." I said, watching my friends' faces. They stopped looking confused, before they looked relieved.

"Octavia, you are wonderful and all, but I'm sure that you are right about killing everyone," Monty chuckled.

"Wanheda could just as easily kill us all," O teased. Bellamy tensed beside her but I laughed.

"Nah, I'll just unleash the Dogs of War on them, Skairipa," I joked back. Bellamy relaxed, watching me with unsure eyes. He was probably wondering why I hadn't transmitted this information.

"It was an 'in person' kind of thing to talk about. Plus O thought it would be funny to see your face," I smiled softly.

"So worth it," Octavia said, mimicking his face as we all laughed teasingly. He softened his gaze on me and said, "I get it. But first…"

I was confused as to what he meant, until he walked in front of me, dropping to one knee. My eyes widened, and I could feel my blood rushing through my ears, making it harder to hear him, but I did all the same.

"Clarke Griffin, for almost 7 years, I have loved you. I have witnessed, taken part of and listened to your greatest trials and witnessed you come out the other side, relatively unscathed. You saved us, multiple times from extinction and you gave me two of the greatest gifts I've ever received. Your love and devotion, and the wonderful girls at your side."

"You stole my heart, and kept it safe all these years. You kept me grounded, when my head was in space," He joked, making me chuckle as I wiped away my tears.

"You loved me unconditionally, and waited for me, when you had no idea if I was alive or not. You are the greatest joy in my life, and I would be honored to stand by your side, from this day until the end of my days. I pledge fealty to you, my Heda. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling a ring from his pocket. It was most likely his mother's, and I was touched that he wanted me to have it.

"Yes," I said, kneeling in front of him, and pulling his face towards mine. He kissed me with all the fire and passion I remembered from that night in Becca's lab, and I moaned softly as I heard everyone cheering.

I felt something being slipped down onto my finger, and looked down to see the ring, firmly in place on my left hand.

"Perfect fit," He said, kissing me once more.

"I love you," I smiled, holding his face in my hands.

"And I love you, my Queen," He spoke softly. I blushed, "Oh, my Rebel King."

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

A year had come and gone. 365 days that involved: Transmission from Clarke, work, eat, sleep. Repeat.

And finally it was the night before our launch. Raven had spacewalked the week previous to get the hydrazine in the rocket from the outer stores of the Ring. We used up the rest of the algae and water stores, before drinking the rest of the moonshine. It was officially six years since Praimfaya tomorrow, and Raven told us to get to bed or she would leave without us. I didn't even wait for everyone else to leave the room. I settled in for the last night and played the last transmission. Clarke's earlier transmission had been more of the same, what her day plans were and what the girls would be up to.

" _Bellamy, tomorrow marks six years since Praimfaya. I just know it gonna be a big day, but I can't tell why. A year of survival above ground for most of our people. It's odd to think we survived so long in space, only to be shoved underground, away from the green grass, the spring rain… Speaking of grass, the girls and I are sneaking out tomorrow. Indra and Octavia are going hunting and Nathan promised to cover for us with our absence. I just need a day to watch the girls play by the stream, or in the fields, and not worry about 1202 people._ "

" _No sign of you yet, but I still have hope. Just tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green and you will find me. Find us._ "

I listened to it again before I went to bed, savoring her voice. From her first transmission, it had changed. It was smokier, sexier than before. She had grown up; we all had.

Six years will do that to people. But it didn't change how I felt about her. I felt the ring in my pocket. It had been on me everyday since my mom's death. The one thing she gave me before she was floated. I never thought I would use it, but this felt right and natural. It would have happened if not for Praimfaya.

So when the lights went on the next day I grabbed everything, and bolted to grab my last algae meal. I had beaten everyone there, so I wasted no time, setting out everyone's food for the morning. Raven came in, smirking at me.

"Eager much?"

"No shit," I joked, smiling.

"I'm packed. You?"

"Packed."

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for six years."

"Morning!" Harper said brightly, as she and Monty came in.

"Morning," Raven said, gulping down her algae meal, before grimacing.

"Good riddance!" She said, washing it down with water.

"Man, will I be glad to have you all free of my charge. I cannot tell you how awful you have all been, complaining about my food," Monty said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna do a flight check," Raven said, getting up, "One hour, got it?"

"Got it," Murphy said as he came in, Echo and Emori behind him.

"I'll come help," I said.

"It won't go any faster if you're there," She teased, as I grabbed my bag.

She was wrong. I was helpful, because I knew what she was going to be looking at next. We had everything ready to go within the hour, and everyone's belongings packed into the shuttle. I got into my suit, grabbing extra medical supplies and taking one last look around the place. It had been our refuge for six years, it was hard to not be a little sentimental over leaving again. But I had an even greater _home_ waiting for me to arrive on earth.

"Bellamy, don't you want to get your girl?" Murphy said, calling my name from down the hall, reminding me of the home.

"On my way."

After one final sweep for anything useful for on the ground, I got myself back in the right direction. Putting my helmet on, I stashed the bag under my seat with my other one, nodding to Raven, "Let's go home."

"Controls on," She said aloud. The controls came to life, and she flicked a couple buttons in no particular sequence. But they did the trick, starting up the launch sequence.

"Detaching from Ark in 3…. 2…. 1…. Say goodbye!"

"Good riddance," Echo muttered, making us all chuckle.

"Stabilizing to flight path," Raven said, a look of concentration on her face. A matter of moments later, she said, "Starting engines."

"Hold on to your asses," She said, punching it. I already wanted to black out from the force of the engines, but entering the atmosphere was just as bad as I remember.

"Through!" Raven said as we all breathed again normally.

"Parachute, deployed."

"Retrorockets engaged," She yelled, as we felt our bodies pulled backwards.

 _Almost home, we are almost home,_ I thought to myself.

"Brace for impact!" Raven said suddenly.

The noise was worse than the way the rocket slowed on impact. Harper and Emori were the ones to cry out, it sounded more terrifying, like the rocket would split in half, or worse, explode. And suddenly, we stilled.

I opened my eyes, and saw Raven, breathing heavily, moving to take off her seatbelt. Murphy was up and opening the hatch door, as we all filed out one by one. I was the last out, collecting both my bags and crawling out.

Harper threw herself to the ground, screaming, "Land!"

I pulled my helmet off, closing my eyes and breathing in the fresh earth air. The sun was shining down, and a slight breeze moved past us. I threw my helmet to the ground, and started to pull my gloves off, and then my suit as everyone celebrated.

"Bellamy, where are you going?" Monty asked, noticing what I was doing.

"I'm finding her. Today," I said, looking back at them, "Join me if you want."

"Bellamy, you don't even know where she is," Raven said, as I got the suit off and started putting my bags back on my shoulders.

"I don't care. She is _alive_ , and I am going to search the _whole damn planet_ if I have to. My _family_ is out there. She already said- _WHAT_?" I shouted, at Murphy hitting my arm.

"Don't need to look," Murphy said, pointing at something.

I followed his finger, to see five figures on the crest of the hill. Two looked to be animals while the rest were human. One small, with curly dark hair, another with long brown hair and the third with short blonde hair. Blonde? _Clarke,_ I thought, my heart clenching like a vise. She started walking towards us, and I hurried to shake the bags off my shoulders. Once they were off, I was running. _She's here, she's so close_.

I slowed down, watching her cry as she continued running to me. She was so beautiful, just as beautiful as they day we met. As soon as she was close, I wrapped my arms around her, pressing my ear to her chest and feeling her heartbeat. The sobs she emitted, made my own body convulse with crying, as I moved my hands to thread through her hair. I had noticed it was shorter, but I didn't care. She was _here_. I pressed my lips to her collarbone, up her throat and jaw, before capturing her lips with my own. And she tasted just as sweet as I remembered.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I whispered over and over again as we kissed. I could taste her tears as we kissed. I pulled back to look at her, glancing and memorizing every detail, relishing in the fact that I felt whole just by her watery smile alone.

"I heard everything, every word you transmitted. God, I missed you so much," I said, as she moved to pull me closer. Her chest was pressed against my own, allowing me to feel her heart thudding in her chest, and her rough breathing.

"You're late," She said, teary-eyed, making me smile and say, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting Princess."

"Mama?" A voice asked from behind us. I felt my heart stop as I took in the two girls Clarke had been with while we were gone. Our daughters.

"Calliope, Madi, I have someone you need to meet," She said, gesturing them forward.

"Bellamy, these are your daughters, Madi and Callie. Girls, this is your Dad," She said quietly, watching as I studied each of them. They were beautiful, and I knew exactly what she meant now, when she would describe them over the radio. Madi did have a certain "Octavia-like' look to her, and Callie did seem more like the type of girl to play dolls than shoot a gun. I took each girls' hands, pulling them closer. Callie launched herself into my arms, crying profusely. Madi also hugged me tightly whispering, "Nontu."

"I'm not gonna let anything hurt you. You are my girls, my family. I love you," I said, holding them and letting the tears fall down my face freely. I was whole again, and I wasn't ever going to be parted from them. Clarke caught my eye and I saw her ghost smile, as she leaned forward to kiss me once more when I heard the wolves growl.

" _Chil yo daun,_ " She chided them in Trigedasleng, and they shrunk back before sitting.

"Clarke," Raven said softly. She got up, bounding towards Raven, crying, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Hard to miss you with hearing your voice everyday. Now, I have three things to say: Nice job getting the satellite working, nice job getting the radio working and you are correct that the Rover could be fixed by a baby. Wick rigged them up."

"He misses you by the way," She said. Raven smiled softly, "I do too. I missed him up there. I was an idiot to push him away."

"Can I get a hug too?" Harper said. I was too wrapped up in the girls to listen further, studying Callie's face and then Madi's.

"God, it's been awful without you guys," I heard Clarke say.

"I heard that!" Madi yelled.

"Not like that strik natblida," She chuckled.

"It's great to see you Clarke. Even with the desolate wasteland around us, Earth seems better than when we first landed. Please tell me you have food nearby. They have been complaining for six years about eating Algae and I've had enough," He teased. He really wasn't joking though. We beared it because we had no other choice. But we all had missed real food, including Monty.

"I have lots back at camp but…" I smiled, asking Madi for her bag. She handed it to Clarke, who searched deep in it for something.

"Berries and deer jerky," She smiled, making my heart skip. The group descended on the food, but I hung back, both Callie and Madi in my arms. I could eat later, I only wanted my family right now. The wolves were halfway between us, looking confused, heads looking at the girls and then back at Clarke several times.

"Oh go on," She laughed. God, her laugh had a way of making my heart stutter. They seemed to understand her, circling around us before lounging.

"Man, that was like heaven. Glad you survived Clarke," Murphy said, licking his fingers.

"It's good to see you too Murphy. Thank you. It took me a few months to perfect the jerky after I started sharing with the bunker. Indra and the other hunters were a big help. "Less salt, more smoke,"" She mimicked perfectly, making me laugh. They all looked over at me, shocked at the noise.

"That was like seeing a ghost," Raven said. I looked down to the girls in my arms to Clarke, who frowned a little as she took in Raven's words.

"Emori, Echo, it is great to see you. I hope you enjoyed your time up there," She said politely.

"I'm glad you survived Wanheda," Echo said, as Emori rolled her eyes and said, "Give that a rest will you? She's Clarke, the one who saved us all? Show some respect."

Echo looked at Emori and nodded, "Thank you Clarke. I would not have lived if not for your selfless act. None of us would have."

"No need to thank me. It was all I could do to help you, and I would do it all over again," She said, as I frowned. Like _hell_ she was sacrificing herself again. She was staying put if I had to tie her down. Okay, I liked that thought a little too much. _Down boy_ , I said to myself, _Later_.

"Come on, it's a short drive back to camp, but it's a little crowded right now," She said, giving a small sigh.

"Crowded?" Raven asked.

"You'll see," She smiled.

"I'm driving," I smiled, as I carried Callie on my shoulders. She had put her fingers through my hair, and laughed as we walked.

"You haven't driven in six years. I'm driving. I would like to live to see my next birthday," She teased, slipping her hand into mine.

"Then I call shotgun, and your hand," I said, taking Madi's hand as well, after making sure Callie was steady on my shoulders.

"I guess," She chuckled. I couldn't help but pull her in for a gentle kiss as we walked back, savoring the feeling of her soft lips.

"Oh, get a room," Raven teased. She looked at Raven over her shoulder and winked, "We will later."

Raven laughed, and I turned back to smile at her. Now that we didn't have the responsibility of keeping everyone alive and back to the ground, she looked much happier. Our lives would hopefully be much different than the last seven years.

"Okay, guys, tight squeeze but it won't be for long," She said, opening up the Rover. As everyone piled in, she looked at the wolves.

"Off Yu gyon au, bakon gon camp," She said to the wolves. They disappeared into the forest, obviously heading back to camp. She really had trained them well, just like she raised our daughters. I got in the passenger seat, shutting the door and watching Clarke get in. She started the Rover and pulled away. I found the music player and turned it on, turning up the volume in the Rover. The gang all yelled, relief that we were alive, and free of space. I watched Harper wipe her tears, and I nodded to her it was alright. Clarke honked as we got closer, and I watched the large gates open. She pulled to a stop in a clearly designated spot, and turned it off.

"Welcome home," She said, softly. We unloaded out of the Rover and looked around our new home. I was really impressed with the set up, seeing the changes she had spoke of over transmissions. The medical hut made out of salvaged metal, the mess hall, the large smokehouse. The gate opened again after a few moments, and I watched a party come in, rabbits, and a boar in their many kills. She didn't clue in at first, but I did, choking back a sob. _Octavia_. My baby sister looked so happy and carefree, and _alive._

Her eyes darted to me and she almost collapsed. Indra held her steady, as she started crying. She dropped her kill and bolted into my arms.

"God, I could kick your ass for being so late," She said, hugging me tightly.

"Sorry, we didn't want to die on re-entry," I teased, making her laugh a bit.

"How was it, being back there?" She asked, as I looked up to see Raven and Wick tackle each other in the middle of the compound. I smiled, "It was hell. I was separated from my family for 6 years, but I'm home now."

"Auntie Rae and Uncle Wick are back together I think," I heard Clarke say to the girls. Octavia looked around our group before her eyes landed on her target. I went to stop her from moving forward but she shook her head, indicating she wasn't going to attack her.

"Echo, I know there are some members of Azgeda that petitioned your banishment be renounced," Octavia said, and I wondered what she was doing.

"Seeing as you tried to kill me once, I was a little skeptical to agree," She said, "But my brother says you saved them as they were trying to get back to the island. And for that, I renounced your banishment, back in the Bunker."

"Thank you," Echo said, "Heda."

"Yeah, about that…" Octavia said, and Indra stepped closer to Clarke. I was a little confused why she wasn't hovering over Octavia like she usually was.

"What is it O?" I asked, looking down at her.

"She's not Heda anymore," Indra said confusing all of us. I watched Clarke's eyebrow raise as she frowned at O.

"Then who is? Were you usurped?" I asked, concerned. Who did I have to kill?

"I resigned my title and role as Commander of the 12 clans, Wonkru, to Clarke, Nightblood of Skaikru, upon the bunker being opened," Octavia said, and I couldn't control my eyes from widening in confusion as I looked to Clarke. Okay, _not_ killing the woman I love.

"Surprise?" She said quietly, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, I couldn't deal with being Commander. I just about killed everyone. Plus, Clarke is an actual Nightblood. She took the Flame once we opened the bunker for our hunters. No fanfare, just, here's the job. I didn't want it anymore," O shrugged.

"So, you are Heda," Echo said, looking confused.

"Yes, and Octavia's ruling stands." She said, watching our friends' faces. They stopped looking confused, before they looked relieved.

"Octavia, you are wonderful and all, but I'm sure that you are right about killing everyone," Monty chuckled.

"Wanheda could just as easily kill us all," O teased. I tensed beside her, wondering why she would use that name if she wasn't still angry at Clarke, but Clarke laughed.

"Nah, I'll just unleash the Dogs of War on them, Skairipa," She joked back. I untensed, but looked at Clarke unsure of her reaction to O's comment, and why I was only hearing of this now.

"It was an 'in person' kind of thing to talk about. Plus O thought it would be funny to see your face," She smiled softly.

"So worth it," Octavia said, mimicking my face as they all laughed teasingly. I relaxed further, before smirking. I knew the perfect way to get back at her.

"I get it. But first…"

I felt my heart was in my throat as I stepped forward towards her, only to drop to one knee in front of her.

"Clarke Griffin, for almost 7 years, I have loved you. I have witnessed, taken part of and listened to your greatest trials and witnessed you come out the other side, relatively unscathed. You saved us, multiple times from extinction and you gave me two of the greatest gifts I've ever received. Your love and devotion, and the wonderful girls at your side."

"You stole my heart, and kept it safe all these years. You kept me grounded, when my head was in space," I teased, making her laugh as she wiped away her falling tears.

"You loved me unconditionally, and waited for me, when you had no idea if I was alive or not. You are the greatest joy in my life, and I would be honored to stand by your side, from this day until the end of my days. I pledge my fealty to you, my Heda. Will you marry me?" I asked, pulling my mother's ring from my pocket.

"Yes," She said, kneeling in front of me, and pulling my face towards hers. I kissed her hard, feeling all the passion I remember from that night before we were separated. God, I couldn't wait for her to officially be mine, or to have her tonight. She moaned softly as everyone cheered, and I had to will my hard on to go down. Hopefully, that would be sooner rather than later we could have some alone time.

I took her hand and gently placed the ring on her finger, feeling content to just have this moment for now.

"Perfect fit," I said, kissing her again.

"I love you," She smiled, holding my face in her hands.

"And I love you, my Queen," I spoke softly. She blushed, "Oh, my Rebel King."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ Hello my faithful readers! Did you really think I would leave it there? Not a chance! I will have more material after tonight's show, so it will be awhile before I lose steam. _**Anyways, this whole chapter is smut mixed with some tender, heartfelt moments. You've been warned.**_ Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the CW Network, The 100 (Book or TV series) or any of the content related to either.

* * *

That night there had been a feast, and dancing. The group of recent Skaikru mingled with their 100 remaining citizens, and the Grounders they had called friends. I had reversed the ruling that anyone with a deformity was to be cast out. We could not afford to be picky with how our species survived. Murphy was thankful to me, as Emori was welcome in Eden. Wonkru knew that I would not tolerate anyone threatening or belittling her.

Bellamy only left my side to greet my mother and Kane with hugs, before sticking to me like glue. Wick and Raven were making out against the side of the Dropship, Octavia was entertaining the girls with stories, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Indra had been my shadow the entire night, and I had asked Echo is she would join my Guard, once she felt settled in again. She seemed thrilled to be getting a chance, and accepted, on the condition that she trained a bit. Everyone had gone a bit soft in space. More than once I had caught Bellamy's eyes travel down my body and I blushed.

"What?" I asked, after the third time he did it.

"You look… good enough to eat," He leered at me. I rolled my eyes playfully, "And why is that?"

"You look stronger, sexy. But you've always been strong and sexy," He said, kissing my neck. I laughed, before looking out at the crowd. The celebration would be going on for a while, and Octavia was watching the girls tonight. She had already volunteered and Ares and Athena would be with them, so no wolves taking up the foot of my bed.

 _Our_ bed. I shivered, thinking of how I would be wrapped in his arms soon.

"Indra," I said softly.

"Yes Commander," She said, looking alert.

"I am retiring for the evening. Make sure no one gets killed, or disturbs us," I said, motioning my head. She followed my gaze and nodded.

"Do you require an escort?" She asked, worried.

"You know that I can hold my own. But thank you for your suggestion," I smiled. She nodded again, "Of course, Commander."

"Let's say goodnight to the girls," I said to Bellamy. He smiled and followed me down towards the fire. Octavia stood as we approached and the girls did as well.

"It's time for bed, girls."

"But Mama," Madi pouted. She was turning 15 and wanted to be up with all the adults.

"No buts, young lady," Bellamy said, kneeling down to Callie's height, "We have plenty of time to have fun tomorrow."

"Okay," She said, before hugging Bell, "Goodnight _nontu_."

"Goodnight Madi," He said hugging her. Callie leapt into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Love you Daddy," Callie said, crying slightly.

"I love you too Princess. Both of you," He said, wiping away Callie's tears and taking Madi's hand. Damn, he makes me cry with how sweet he can be.

"Goodnight Mama," The girls said, hugging me.

"Be good for your Auntie O," I said, kissing them both.

"They better be, or I will feed them to the wolves," She teased. The girls giggled as O tugged Bellamy into a hug.

"I'll see you in the morning," He said, rubbing her back.

"If you disappear again…"

"Not gonna happen. Plus, I think Indra would hunt me down if I didn't get the _Commander_ back here by sunrise," He teased. She pulled back and punched his arm, laughing as he winced.

"She's _our_ Commander," Octavia warned, "Don't run off with her."

"Oh no, you figured out my evil plan, to steal her away to the west, take the kids and run. Create our own way of life, live in trees, like monkeys," He deadpanned.

"Don't let Indra hear you," I teased.

"Come on you two, inside," O said steering the girls. The wolves whined a bit, concerned with where they were going, so I just motioned my head in their direction, "Go on."

As Ares took off happily, Athena looked skeptical.

"Ai na na ait," I said, petting her head. She understood, moving slowly through camp, passing by my Mom and rubbing up against her legs, who smiled down at the almost 3 year old wolf.

The girls waved goodbye, and as Bellamy waved to them, I quickly said goodnight to my mother and Kane. I hugged the gang goodbye, said goodnight to the camp of hunters and warriors. I led Bellamy through the forest, watching as the insects began to glow a fluorescent blue. I looked back to see Bellamy watching me, eyes dark with lust, and love.

"Okay," I said, stopping. Bellamy looked around confused before he started to realize our surroundings. He looked down, seeing the hatch, hidden by pine needles. He bent down to dust them off, cracking it open.

"You do remember the dead body in here," He said confused.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning about that. I've had 6 years to clean it up and air it out. It's my little escape," I shrugged. He opened the hatch completely, before standing up and gesturing for me to go in.

"Ladies first," He smiled.

"No, you first," I said, gesturing. He nodded, climbing down the ladder. Once I heard his feet hit the floor, I started down myself, pulling the hatch closed as I did. Once my feet hit the floor, I was turned around and pressed against the ladder gently. The light was already on, as hands found their way under my shirt. I felt my breathing hitch as Bellamy's calloused fingers ghosted over the skin of my stomach.

"Clarke," He said, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Bellamy," I whispered, gently reaching up to touch his cheek. The skin was soft, as he hadn't been able to shave on the Ark Ring. I had to admit, the facial hair was sexy on him, and it had tickled earlier when he kissed me.

"I meant what I said Bellamy, when I would radio you. I missed everything, even if it was only the one time. I missed the way your arms felt around me, the way you kissed my skin, how you felt moving inside of me," I said, flushing as he kissed down my neck slowly.

"And I missed you, my Queen," he said softly against my collarbone. I quickly turned to putty in his hands, as he gripped my ass in one hand and held my neck steady with the other.

"A shower?" I asked, coyly. His head snapped up from where he had been leaving love bites on my neck, and said, "Fuck yes."

I stripped off my clothes as I walked to the bathroom in the small bunker, looking over my shoulder at Bellamy.

"Well?" I asked.

"Just admiring the body of the woman I love. And the tattoo… sexy" He leered, before tugging off his own shirt. I turned to get the water started. It was something I had asked Wick to rig up, because I had gone without a proper hot shower for five years, and I wanted to be clean when Bellamy and I were reunited.

As I stepped under the spray, I moaned. It had been maybe a week since I had last showered. Indra rarely let me sneak away like I did this morning with the girls and the wolves, let alone by myself to shower. I watched as Bellamy stepped under with me, obviously paler than he had been here under the sun. But he hadn't gone too soft, so he still felt familiar to my hands.

"Do you trust me?" He breathed.

"Of course," I said, looking into his eyes. He stopped breathing, and I felt his reaction against my stomach. There was a moment where everything stood still, before we were against the wall. Water running down our bodies as his mouth slanted across mine, claiming me. He lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. It reminded me of the first time, but without the hot water. It was softer, slower and more passionate than the first time. Because of our time apart, it felt new, foreign even.

We took our time, memorizing each others bodies again, familiarizing ourselves with what brought the other pleasure. It seemed that Bellamy didn't need to remember what parts of my body were more sensitive, because he found the first quickly.

"Oooh," I whimpered, feeling the tightness in my belly.

"Right there?" He said, still circling my clit slowly.

"Yes," I breathed.

"I want to take my time with you, get you all worked up, and then fuck you till you are screaming my name."

"God yes!" I said, feeling the excitement his words brought me. I bucked against his hand, rubbing myself on his stomach. His breathing faltered, before the water was shut off.

"I need to taste you on my tongue as you come apart. I want to hear your moans, sighs, any sound you make, as I claim your body for myself," He growled, as he set me down on the bed. I didn't care that I was soaking wet, or that we were getting the bed wet by association; I only cared that I was finally getting something I waited six years for.

"Bellamy, please," I said, feeling his lips tease the skin of my collarbone.

"What do you want?" He asked softly.

"You! Your lips on my breasts, my stomach, my center. I want you to fill me up. I just want you," I breathed, feeling the wetness gathering in my eyes. He held my cheek softly, kissing my lips with an astounding amount of tenderness.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen," He said, taking a nipple between his teeth as he inserted a single finger into my throbbing center.

"Yes," I moaned, reaching for him.

"God, you are so tight. I'm not gonna last as it is. It's been a long time, and I might embarrass myself if I let you do that," He said, a smile forming as he inserted another finger, and then another.

"Bellamy, I don't care. We have all night."

"Correction, we have the rest of our lives. Just let me have tonight to make you feel good. You have been so strong, raising our girls, raising up a nation," He said before I said, "O did most of that work."

"Not my point. You have taken care of everyone else, let me take care of you," He said, covering my mouth with a hand, to shut me up. It slipped away as I felt his fingers work my center. He lavished my breasts with attention as I felt my belly tighten even further. When I felt myself fluttering around him, orgasm impending, he quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth. I screamed at the difference in pleasure, seeing stars as I crashed over the edge.

"Oh, Bellamy. Oh god," I panted.

"Just Bellamy is fine," He teased. I laughed, but I had to stop and I felt him settle on top of me. His weight was comforting; not crushing, but enough that I felt safe and protected.

"Clarke," He breathed, ghosting his lips over my neck.

"Please Bell, make love to me," I whispered, before his lips captured my own.

"As you wish," He said. And suddenly I was full again, after 6 years. I didn't mind the discomfort, because it meant I was whole again. The other half of my soul was here, in my arms and it was over. All the waiting, the pain, the heartache, over with every touch of his hand, kiss of his lips and thrust of his hips.

"I love you," I whispered reverently.

"I love you too," He said, reaching down to stimulate me. My body convulsed, pleasure rippling through me and sending shockwaves to every nerve and neuron. Bellamy's thrusting became frantic and hurried, so I eased him along, kissing down his neck, biting at his collarbone.

"Clarke," He moaned, spilling inside of me, body tense as his own orgasm eased off slowly.

"Holy shit," He said, shaking his head a bit.

"What?" I asked, pushing a lock of hair from his forehead.

"I'm seeing stars. I haven't come that hard… ever."

"Well, I'm glad I could be the one to help with that," I smiled.

"God, you are so sexy," He said, running his hand down my side.

"You aren't so bad yourself," I smiled, "And this rugged look… _hot._ "

"So you like it. I was thinking of shaving it," He smiled.

"Better just to accept defeat. I want it to stay," I said, leaning up to pull his bottom lip between my teeth. He growled in response, attacking my lips.

"What time are they expecting us tomorrow?"

"Before mid day. Why?" I asked, catching my breath with a smile, "Plan on keeping me prisoner?"

"Oh…" He said, feeling me clench around him. His eyes lit up in understanding as I blushed.

"Is that a turn on for you?" He asked lowly.

"Imagining you as guard, back when I was in solitary, fueled a lot of my fantasies these last 6 years," I breathed, feeling him pull out of me.

"I am gonna enjoy acting out that one for you. Tell me about it?" He asked, kissing down my neck.

"Mmmm, I was in solitary in the Skybox, drawing with the charcoal my mother had smuggled me in. You had been assigned to guard my cell, and it came time for a cell check…"

"Mmm, tell me more," He breathed, moving his lips down to my breasts. My breathing hitched as I said, "You were handing me my meal, before you took notice of my drawings. You walked in to see them and asked what I had been drawing with."

"Did I try to take away your charcoal?" He smirked, looking up at me from my stomach.

"Yes, but I begged you not to. I hid it down my shirt, and you had to strip me down to find it. And by then, I was already wet from having your hand groping me, as my hands were held above my head by one of yours."

"You like to be bound?" He asked, almost breathlessly.

"Only for you," I said, and it was true. If I had to be restrained, the only situation where I wouldn't panic would be Bellamy using it for pleasure.

"I think I would like to test that out sometime," He said, before kissing me. I was so wrapped up in the passion of his kiss, I didn't notice my hands being brought up above my head and held to the bedframe. He pulled his belt off of his pants, and rigged up the leather to hold my hands in place.

"Round two?" He smiled, kissing my lips.

"We have all night," I smiled.

"So, I would say another three rounds?" He said and we both chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! So, we've had a reunion, some steamy stuff, and now we complete the trio of awesomeness with a celebration we've been wanting! At least I've been wanting haha. Some more smut at the beginning here, but then... you will have to read to find out. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Netflix, the CW Network, The 100 or anything related to the book or TV series.

Song used in this chapter if _**You Are The Reason**_ by _Callum Scott_.

* * *

The next morning, I was pleasantly sore in all the right places. Bellamy's arm was draped over my stomach, holding me tightly to him in his sleep. I looked up at his sleeping face and saw only smooth skin. His worry lines and frown lines were smoothed out leaving him looking younger, despite the beard. It had tickled the back of my neck, waking me from my peaceful slumber.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He sighed, eyes still closed. I smiled at the furrow in his brow.

"Because this feels like a dream after years of nightmares."

That woke him up, his eyes opened, studying my eyes. His lips found my forehead, and said, "I heard you say that I haunt your dreams."

"Because I didn't know if you were alive. I kept telling everyone that I had hope, that if we could see the Ark ring lit up, whizzing across the night sky, you must have made it. I knew that it was possible, but my heart still knew that I had turned on the lights for you, so you might have missed it completely and died from lack of oxygen."

"Clarke, do I have to prove to you that I'm real? I thought last night would have fixed that for you."

"Everything feels like a dream to me. Like, I might still be locked up in the Skybox and dreaming of all of this because I've gone crazy from isolation. Or trapped in Becca's lab."

"Clarke," He sighed, pinching me.

"Ow, that was that for?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"My mom used to say, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming." And after that pain gets sent to your brain and you come back to reality, you realize everything is real. _I'm real,_ Clarke. The daughter we created, is real. Madi is real. You are _really_ the Commander. And that is still _really_ _hot_ ," He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed, bringing my lips to his chest, curling against his skin and humming in appreciation at the softness of it.

"God, I missed your lips," He said. I smirked against his skin before kissing his chest once more.

"Tell me about it. How much?"

"They are beautiful and full. Your smile, the way they showcase your smile is breathtaking. They are the perfect amount of pout and fullness," He said, sucking in a breath as I moved down his body. I could tell he was rising to the occasion.

"So, just kissing you?" I asked, smirking as I darted my tongue out to lick his hip bone. He shuddered, threading his fingers through my short locks gently, "No, not just kissing."

"What else did you imagine my lips doing?"

"I…I imagined them, parting to suck me off."

"How did you imagine it?" I asked, playing him like he played me last night.

"You would take me in your hand," He said, jolting as I played along, "Pumping me gently, before reaching out with your pretty tongue to lick the head."

Doing as he asked, I looked up expectantly, waiting for more commands.

"You would take the head into your mouth, using your tongue around the tip," He groaned, "Before pumping again. You sucked me into your mouth, moving me further and further into your mouth with every pump."

"Mmm," I moaned, looking him in the eyes as I worked him.

"You would try to… to take me further, until I was touching the back of your throat," He said, but was surprised when I had him down my throat slightly and not gagging.

"God, that's hot," He said, eyes wide. I continued to move him in and out of my mouth, massaging around the base with both hands.

"Hold them, and roll them gently," He said as I moved my hand down, fondling his balls. I could feel him tensing, still sensitive from years without sex. His fingers gripped my hair tighter, and helped move my head, fucking my mouth.

"Shit," He said, "Clarke you need to move."

Instead of doing as he asked, I gripped his hips to keep him in place and sucked him back as far as I could. He cried out, spilling down my throat. I bathed him with my tongue, watching his whole body convulse and sink further into the mattress.

"Fuck. So much better than my fantasies," He panted.

"Good. Now, shall we clean ourselves up? We have two little girls at home that are dying to spend their day with their _nontu,_ " I teased, dragging him out of bed and towards the shower.

I washed my hair, and pulled it off my neck where it stuck from sweat. He pulled it aside to run a finger down the back of my neck, where the pink scar still stood out.

"Are they in your head?" He asked, tracing along the tattoo.

"When I call on them," I said quietly, "It's not like A.L.I.E."

"Is it like the City of Light?"

"No, more like the Ark. It's Polaris though, where Becca created the AI," I said, turning in his arms to smile up at him. His face was covered in water droplets and he smiled at me so softly, like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. But I wasn't.

That thought jarred me, making me look away, feeling all those insecurities come bubbling up to the surface. Octavia came first, and then Callie, Madi and me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, holding my face.

"Nothing," I said, trying to brush it off.

"No, Clarke. It's not nothing. If there is something bothering you, it matters to me. Tell me, please," He pleaded gently.

"Just remembering how I felt when you chose Octavia."

"Chose Octavia? When… Oh," He said, remembering when I had trapped him in the Bunker.

"Clarke, I wanted you both. My sister, and the woman I loved. My sister had been my priority for 18 years. I'm human to protect my family. And now you _are_ my family. You, Callie and Madi come first. I love you," He said, making me look him in the eyes.

"I guess I still feel like that 18 year old girl, not knowing how you felt and wondering if I was good enough for you, with all the blood on my hands."

"Hey, we both have blood on our hands, but there is redemption. The Grounders redeemed you and named you their Commander. Like I said after Mount Weather, if you need forgiveness, I give you that. I have loved you for 7 years and I'm not about to stop because you are feeling vulnerable about where you stand with me," He said, kissing me. It was a kiss meant to shut me up and quell my fears, but it was so much more.

His lips took control, and he used his body to make me understand how he felt. Showering my skin, my lips, my face with love and affection, he hoisted me up onto his waist, with me wrapping my legs around him. It was reminiscent of that day, the end of the world, the first time I tasted him.

"I love you," He said, punctuating every word with a thrust inside of me.

"And I love you," I said, looking into his eyes as I panted. Water ran down our bodies, simultaneously creating friction and lubrication as our skin rubbed together. I could feel him tensing, like he might just crash over the cliff before me. I nibbled on his ear and said, "It's okay. I know you love me. Take this one for yourself."

My words made him work me harder, pushing me down hard as he thrust up. It was hot just to watch him take his pleasure from my body, and I felt as he began to tense, just before he came. He roared, sending a powerful chill down my spine and down to my toes.

When his body relaxed, and I was placed back on my feet, with sweet, lingering kisses raining down over my face.

"I love you, I mean that. And if you ever feel like that again, tell me and I will remind you, gently or hard. Depends on my mood," He smirked. I shut the water off, before anything else could happen.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Your welcome," He said handing me one of the few towels in here. I cherished it moving across my skin. I had never known fabric to be this soft, so whenever I used it, it was sparingly. I wanted it to last.

We got dressed, exchanging kisses as we did, and smiling like idiots. It felt like we were still kids, rather than late twenty year olds. I popped my head out of the bunker first, as Bellamy turned off the lights. After I closed the hatch, I turned to him with a grin.

"What?" He asked, smiling back. I cupped my hands to my mouth and howled loudly. Bellamy laughed at me, but I held up a finger to silence him. Two loud howls replied us, making us laugh. I took his hand and we walked back slowly. He brought my hand that held the ring up to his mouth, kissing my knuckle.

"So," He said.

"So," I smiled.

"Should we set a date?"

"I was thinking tonight," I said, watching as his eyes widened.

"Unless you wanted to wait," I said, wondering if I sounded too eager.

"I just assumed you would want to have a few days, or even a few weeks to plan."

"Not much to plan. Gaia or Kane to officiate?"

"Kane," Bellamy said in a heartbeat.

"Octavia as your best man?" I smiled.

"Of course."

"Raven as my Maid of Honor."

"Your Mom will walk you down?"

"Yes. And it's not like we have ingredients for a cake or anything."

"Another feast like last night?"

"All 12 clans… no, Wonkru is here. They work hard and enjoy any opportunity to party. It's not like I have much as far as dresses. Just one I pilfered from Becca's house, and it isn't even white…"

"You have a dress?" He asked, a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, keep up- ooof!" I said as I was laid out flat. Looking up at the weight on my chest, I saw Athena looking at me expectantly.

"Well, let me up!" I huffed with a smile. She backed off, as Ares was sniffing Bellamy.

"Okay you two, where are the girls?" I said, raising an eyebrow at the wolves. They barked once and then took off towards camp.

"I can see why you like them," Bellamy said, as I brushed off my butt.

"It's like having a toddler again, only twice as bad. They are really handy for protection and hunting though."

"Welcome back," Raven smirked, "How was your night?"

" _Restful_. And yours?" I teased.

"Well, I'm walking funny and it isn't from my limp," She said and we laughed as our men puffed up proudly.

"Indra, we are back," I said to my Second.

"I was about to send out a search party."

"I know you aren't joking, so I won't bother trying to make a joke in response. Back, in one piece, and we are starving. Has everyone eaten?"

"The camp has. I have not, but I will eat with you."

"Indra, you know the rules," I smiled. She nodded, "I will eat before you, Heda."

"Your food will be brought now, Heda," A woman who worked in the Mess Hall said, nodding her head to me as she passed us.

"What's all that about?" Bellamy asked, "Why would it matter if the camp ate already?"

"Clarke refuses to eat, unless everyone has eaten," O said, as she and Echo joined our group.

"My people will not go hungry while I gorge myself. I need to know that everyone ha had enough first," I sighed. Having been over this with them, but not our recent arrivals. Echo looked impressed, but chose to remain quiet. A young Grounder girl brought Bellamy and I a bowl each of food. Ground nuts in a paste with berries was the staple food around here, along with deer jerky or fish. It resembled what people before the bombs would have called oatmeal.

"So much better than algae," Bellamy said, gobbling it up. I ate slowly, watching around the camp.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" O asked.

"I wanted to get the field plowed for spring. We could get some wheat and vegetables planted next month after the last thaw, if the field is plowed today. If we get enough people it should only take a day, but… today was gonna be about something else."

"What?" Raven asked.

"First things first, Raven, would you be my maid of Honor?" I smiled. She seemed floored, "Of course!"

"O," Bellamy smiled at his sister.

"You're acting creepy," She said, as Raven and I laughed.

"Would you be my best man?" He asked, teasingly.

"Really? Yes," She said, stunned.

"Okay then, now that the small part is out of the way," I said standing up. I walked up to the Dropship, standing on the ramp and using a spare piece of wood to bang on the outside of the ship. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and looked up at me expectantly.

"Many of you know that our lost citizens finally descended from the Sky after they escaped Praimfaya 6 years ago. What many of you do not know is, their leader, Bellamy Blake of Skaikru, asked me to marry him yesterday."

There were excited whispers, before Indra's voice cut through them, "Silence."

"We are pleased to announce that we will marry tonight. There is no use in putting it off, and I hope you will all feel welcome to attend," I said, a number of our people nodding and smiling.

"Tomorrow, we will plow the field. But for today, we prepare to celebrate," And with that, people dispersed to their own chores.

"Heda, can we collect flowers for you?" a few young grounder girls asked, coming up to me.

"I would be honored to wear whatever flowers you gift to me," I beamed down at them, "But be sure to take a few of the adults with you. It isn't safe to wander while we are still searching for all the boars."

"Yes Heda," The girls said, bowing their heads slightly and running off giggling.

"Mama," I heard Callie say as she and Madi ran up to greet us.

"How was your night with Auntie O?" I asked Callie, picking her up and holding her close.

"It was fun. She told us stories, like the ones that Daddy told her when she was little."

"Were you with Grandma this morning?" Bellamy asked Madi, who was tucked under his arm.

"No, we were with Grandpa. He was showing us a book he found in the Bunker of fairytales," She replied. I could tell she wasn't really interested in fairytales anymore, but Callie was, so she stuck around for the stories.

"Well, we have something very important to ask you girls," Bellamy said, looking at both of them.

"What's that Daddy?" Callie asked.

"Your Mama and I are getting married today, and we want you to be in the wedding," I smiled.

"A flower girl? Can I Mama, pleeeeease?" Callie smiled, getting excited.

"Of course. We want both of you to be our flower girls," I said, watching as Madi smiled.

"I would love to Mama."

"Well, we should get everything ready then. You girls find your nicest clothes," Bellamy smiled. We split up so I could help set up, and Bellamy asked Kane to officiate for us.

The girls that asked to pick flowers, came back with bunches of wildflowers. Some were taken for medicine, and the rest was put into a little bouquet, with just enough left over to thread it into Callie and Madi's hair. Octavia and Raven stole me away from the set up, long enough to pull my own hair back and tidy me up. With clean hair, my own Heda make up on, and the promised dress on, I was told to wait in the Dropship until it was time.

Apparently the Grounders were more than a bit paranoid about bad luck, from the groom seeing the bride on the day of the wedding. They didn't want any more bad luck for Bellamy and I, as we had been together last night and this morning. It was funny how traditions from before the bombs carried through two different civilizations, one on the ground and mainly primitive, and one in the sky, refusing change.

Madi came bounding in, saying how all our people were coming and gathering in the field. I was surprised word had gotten out so fast, but Indra had sent riders to the further encampments, and no one wanted to get on Wanheda's bad side by not coming to my wedding. I shouldn't feel that little thrill that people feared me, because I always hated how the Grounders and Lexa ruled through fear and bloodshed. But it empowered me to know that I was feared enough my family wouldn't be put in harm's way.

"Mom?" I smiled, as she walked into the Dropship.

"It should have been your father. And you will never know how sorry that it can never be him. But would you permit me to walk you down the aisle, in his memory?"

"Well, since Kane is officiating… Of course," I teased. She smiled as her eyes watered, walking up to kiss my forehead.

"Your father would be so proud of you. You are the leader he always knew you would be."

"Stop Mom, you'll make my make up run," I smiled, dabbing at my eyes lightly, "But thank you for saying that. I know you mean it."

"I wasn't his biggest fan, for a long time after we came down. But he is a good man. He has put you first, and that's all I could ever ask for. A man that loves you more than himself, and puts your wellbeing above his own."

"I love him Mom. I have been in love with him for seven years. I just didn't admit it to myself until it was almost too late."

"But, it wasn't. Telling someone you love them is never a matter of timing. It's a matter of sincerity, truly meaning that you love them. And any time you get to love them, no matter how small, is never ill spent."

"That's really wise, Mom," I smiled, as Raven popped her head in.

"Time's up. You want to run or actually chain yourself to him?" She teased, "Cause I can get the Rover."

"I think we all know how long this has been in the making. I'm not running from him this time."

As we started out of the Dropship, crowds of our people had gathered to follow us to the field. They cheered and wished us well in English and Trigedasleng. My mom smiled at me, pride in her eyes as Madi and Callie walked in front of us. I saw Indra shadowing us from the crowd, not quite guarding but not taking a chance someone might use this kind of event to attack my girls or me.

As the trees began to thin, I saw the field come into view, and the beautiful sunshine making everything bright. I could see Bellamy, or at least, make out his hair down the clear pathway between to masses of our people. Raven walked the girls down as I noticed someone had pulled the Rover up and was playing music. I saw Monty's hair and smiled.

My Mom looped my arm through hers, patting it slightly to keep my eyes forward as I was mesmerized by the song.

 _There goes my heart beating_

 _Cause you are the reason_

 _I'm losing my sleep_

 _Please come back now_

 _There goes my mind racing_

 _And you are the reason_

 _That I'm still breathing_

 _I'm hopeless now_

 _I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _Oh, cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

 _There goes my hands shaking_

 _And you are the reason_

 _My heart keeps bleeding_

 _And I need you now_

 _If I could turn back the clock_

 _I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_

 _I'd spend every hour, of every day_

 _Keeping you safe_

 _I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _Oh, cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

 _I don't wanna fight no more_

 _I don't wanna hide no more_

 _I don't wanna cry no more_

 _Come back I need you to hold me_

 _(You are the reason)_

 _Come a little closer now_

 _Just a little closer now_

 _Come a little closer_

 _I need you to hold me tonight_

 _I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _Cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

I couldn't take my eyes off of Bellamy and his own radiant smile. We stopped walking, and my feet didn't get the message, because I was yanked back to where my Mom had stopped. Bellamy smirked, making my heart flutter at the sight of his dimples, or what I could see with the beard in the way. My Mom placed my hand in Bellamy's open one, kissing my cheek with watery eyes and leaning forward to kiss Bellamy's cheek. He blushed slightly, before moving me to face him and taking my other hand.

Kane spoke about love and marriage, and how it was not something to be taken lightly, or entered into without thought. All I wanted to say was to hurry up because I had waited long enough for this day.

But when he gestured for Bellamy to speak, I felt my throat dry up with emotion. It was happening. Bellamy looked nervous but determined and happy, so as he started speaking, I smiled up at him proudly.

"Clarke Griffin, you came into my life as a force of nature. Determined to make my life hard, questioning me, pushing the limits of my patience, and generally making me want to shoot you," He smiled, making Octavia and I laugh. Raven's muffled chuckles behind me just made me smile harder.

"But you, the real you… You were the leader I never could be. You thought of everyone over yourself, sometimes to the point that I questioned your sanity. You showed me that I could be forgiven, and that I only had to accept forgiveness to be free. You opened my heart, clawed your way past walls of ice to find the man I am today. You changed my life, for the better. I love who I am with you, I love the daughters that you've given me, and I will love our future children, because you gave them to me."

"I swear fealty to you, Clarke. You are my heart, my Heda. _Kom taim Ai las breath, Ai laik yours."_

Oh damn. How was I supposed to match that? I wiped my eyes gently with the back of my hand.

"Bellamy Blake, you were a pain in my ass since I first met you. Brash, pigheaded and yet, you wormed your way into my heart. I pushed those feelings aside because I felt you would never love me. I saw how you were with your sister, how you cared about Charlotte," I said, feeling my voice crack slightly, "And how you cared about the safety of the first of our people to land on Earth. You were the heart of our group, while you have described me as the head. I have denied my feelings, hurt you, ran from you, and yet, you still loved me."

"For six years, I waited for you. I endured, I survived, because I _knew_ you would return to me. To our family. You will be the only great love of my life, whether we are parted again or we part ways. There will be no one else for me. I spent too much time on loves that hurt me. They taught me lessons, but they will never hold my heart like you do. _Kom taim Ai las breath, Ai laik yours_ ," I said, smiling up at him. His eyes shone with pride, and Kane gestured for Bellamy to get my ring ready.

"May you and yours never hunger, never thirst," Kane said, prompting Bellamy to echo.

"May you and yours never hunger, never thirst," He said, pulling my ring out of his pocket. I had slipped it back to him before we seperated earlier.

"May our home be filled with love, understanding and patience."

"May our home be filled with love, understanding and patience," Bellamy said, smirking at the end. I smiled too, knowing that sometimes we would get on each other's nerves.

"And I pledge my heart, body and soul into your care, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, till death do us part."

"And I pledge my heart, body and soul into your care, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, till death do us part," Bellamy said, sliding my ring onto my finger, and pulling my hand up to kiss the band of gold.

"Clarke," Kane said quietly. Raven slipped Bellamy's ring into my hand, making him confused. I had Wick make a few different rings in various sizes and he had come through with some beautiful choices. But when I got a good look at Bellamy's hands, I realized only one would fit him perfectly in size and design.

"May you and yours never hunger, never thirst. May our home be filled with love, understanding and patience. And I pledge my heart, body and soul into your care, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, till death do us part," I spoke softly, not needing Kane's prompting.

Bellamy beamed at me as I slid the black and silver ring onto his ring finger.

"Come, drought, flood, storm or calm, you are one. One heart, one body, one soul. Look to each other in times of trouble, and in times of peace. And now, you may kiss the bride," Kane said, smiling at Bellamy. I barely had time to react as I was swept up into his arms, dipped and kissed thoroughly. I didn't hear the crowds of our people, or the squeals of our girls happiness, but I felt our hearts synchronize at the moment.

I was _his_ , finally. And he was _mine._


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! So this chapter revolves around the quiet beginning of Bellarke's marriage. And then things get complicated. Watching the third episode tonight on Netflix, and already got so many ideas of where to go. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network, Netflix or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

I woke the next morning with my nose buried in Bellamy's chest, listening to his heartbeat. I hummed in content, my own heart racing after knowing I was his wife. There was nothing that could separate us now. A soft sound came from the upper level, and I knew one of the girls must be awake.

"Don't move," I whispered as he started to stir. A soft padding came from the ladder, and I pretended to still be sleeping.

A slight creak to the left of the bed, and then a sudden weight landed on Bellamy and I.

"Morning!" Callie giggled.

"Good morning my sweet girl!" I said, pulling her under the covers of furs with us. We had another wonderful night together, but I knew the girls would try to sneak into bed the next morning, so I told Bellamy to put on some appropriate sleep clothing. Mine was usually just a tank top and underwear, depending on the time of year. Bellamy traced her face, trying to memorize every detail of our precious girl.

Madi climbed down next, not trying to be quiet saying, "Morning Momma, Dad."

"Morning Madi, how was your sleep?" Bellamy asked, as Madi tucked herself under his arm.

"It was good. Still tired, but we have chores," She sighed dramatically.

"That's right. We get the field plowed today," I said, kissing Callie's forehead, "And then you two have studies."

"Won't they be tired after doing chores?" Bellamy said, confused.

"But they listen better in the afternoon. Mornings are for waking up, stretching muscles and being apart of our community. Afternoons are for relaxing a bit, and reading. Or in this case, being read to by Jaha."

"He has a nice voice," Madi said, giving Bellamy a look that said, _It's true_.

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt your flow. Just tell me where to go," Bellamy smiled.

"By my side," I said softly.

"As you wish, Commander," He said affectionately. I pulled myself out of bed, moving to put on my black pants.

"Girls, go get ready for breakfast," I said.

"Yes Momma," Madi said, holding out her hand for Callie, who was climbing off the bed and moving around to her.

Once they were up the ladder, I crawled back over the bed, to give Bellamy a long kiss.

"Goodmorning Mr. Blake," I smiled as I withdrew.

"Mrs. Blake," He said, smirking at me.

"Clarke Blake. Never thought that would happen," I teased.

"But it has. And you are finally all mine," He said, pulling me back to the bed, kissing me soundly.

"Hey, hey. I have duties as Commander, and you need to be presented," I said, pulling back with a laugh.

"Presented?" He said, as I pulled the top part of my hair back.

"As part of my honor guard, and my advisor," I said softly. He looked at me, a mixture of shock, confusion and hesitation on his face.

"Do you not want that?" I asked slowly.

"No, it's just… I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I got down here."

"You and I have always co-led. This is a way for you to help me, and not stand on the sidelines. I know you felt better when we are on equal ground," I spoke, unsure of what he was thinking.

"You know I meant what I said, in my vows," He smirked, "I pledged you my fealty."

"But-"

"No buts. You are Commander. I am yours, to command," He smirked harder. I laughed, and pushed his shoulder slightly.

"Alright then, get up," I said, kissing him again before I got up myself.

"Yes Heda," He teased, moving to put on pants. I admired him for a moment, and the way his muscles stretched in his back. He caught me staring and said, "See something you like?"

"Someone I love," I whispered, coming up to kiss him softly.

"Momma, Daddy, we need to eat!" Callie said, rushing down the ladder and trying to pull us towards the opening of the Dropship.

"Wait for your sister," I laughed, as Bellamy caught her around the middle, picking her up to put on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" She squealed as Madi came rushing down the ladder.

"Slow down strik natblida," I said, reaching behind her to braid her hair quickly. She beamed up at me, "Thanks Momma."

"Can't have you struggling to see where you are walking today," I said, before grabbing my armor. Bellamy looked on in fascination as Madi helped me with the clasps, and then placing the headpiece between my eyebrows.

"Ready," Madi said, placing a fist to her heart. I smirked at her, copying her movements.

"Shall we?"

We walked out to where the hustle and bustle of our village, grew to a louder volume than the muted sound from inside our Dropship. People passed us as we walked to the Mess Hall, where I spotted my mother quickly, talking to Ethan. He was training with Octavia and reminded me of Aiden. Quiet, but deadly.

"Hi Mom," I smiled as Madi hugged her quickly.

"Good morning Clarke. How are my grandbabies today?" She asked the girls.

"We're awesome, we just need fooooood," Callie said dramatically.

"Calliope," I said, warningly. She sobered up quickly, "I'm sorry Momma."

"You two go get in line for food," Bellamy said, pulling Callie from off his shoulders, and gesturing they get going.

"Good morning Bellamy," My Mom smiled.

"Good morning Abby," He said, as I pulled him close, "How was your night?"

"Restful. Marcus made sure I stayed away from the moonshine, because as I suspected, there were quite a few people needing peppermint water."

"Best invention yet," I said to Bellamy, "A lot of people had trouble adjusting back to non-filtered water and having more meat. Helps settle stomachs."

"Good morning Clarke," Kane said, coming up to us, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek, "Bellamy, I wondered if I could speak to you for a moment. I feel like we haven't gotten to catch up yet."

"Sure, you're buying," Bellamy smirked playfully before looking behind us and nodding. Octavia snuck up on me, being a shadow as my Mom said, "I hope you both got some sleep last night."

"I do not need to hear this," O said, making my laugh.

"We did get some sleep. I knew I wanted to start on the field today, so I just wanted to sleep last night. It's going to be a long day," I said, as I caught Indra's eye.

"Commander. Scouts spotted the last of the boars, and followed back to their shelter. What are your orders?" She asked as she came up to greet me with a fist to her heart.

"Capture, not kill. Pen them, and we will raise their young. In time, we slaughter the parents for food, and continue breeding them. It is safer if they are in plain sight. I won't have another Caris situation."

"She's doing much better. The antibiotic properties of the herbs you suggested Indra, are slowing the infection," My mother said, to which Indra nodded.

"Our hunters are usually so careless, but occasionally we do make mistakes. It happened many times in our village, with even small cuts from our blades."

"Now, if someone could just force her to stay in bed, because she refuses to listen to me," My mom said. I smirked, "I will. She caught the one that charged Callie, and while I'm grateful she got her out of the way in time, she needs a little tough love."

"Does Bellamy know? He's recommend her for a medal," Octavia said, looking over at her brother and Kane talking, while the girl sat close to Bell.

"He heard over the radio last week. I was a blubbering mess as I relayed the story. But maybe if she doesn't listen to her commander, Bellamy's puppy dog eyes will do the trick," I said, making Octavia snort.

"I know how to say no to those."

"Hey, not everyone grew up with them, and learned how to ignore them. They get me every time," I said, as Nathan came up and said, "Everyone is fed."

"Perfect," I said, going up to grab my morning portion.

"Did you want to announce it here, or outside about the field?" Octavia said, looking around as she spoke.

"No need, just yell it out for them to start on the field and I will join once I'm finished."

"Whatever you say sister," O said, and I could tell there wasn't snark behind it, but joy.

"You can actually say that now," I laughed, as she left.

"So, will there be more grandkids in my future," My mom asked, as I was chewing, causing me to choke.

"Wow, Mom," I wheezed as she offered me some water, "He only returned two days ago."

"Clarke, its always a possibility," She said honestly.

"I know. I would love more kids, to be honest. I know it bothers Bellamy, that he wasn't here for my pregnancy with Callie. I'll talk to him about it, but I hope it's in both of our futures."

"Heda," A woman named Jelah said softly, coming to collect my bowl.

"How are you Jelah? And your son Xander?"

"We are well Heda. Thank you for asking. May I bring you more?" She asked, smiling softly.

"No, that is all for me. But I will be back for lunch mid day," I said, getting up, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome Heda," She said, nodding her head and hurrying away after looking at Indra.

"Indra, our people can't come to me with their problems if they are afraid," I teased her, "You need to look friendly."

"My face does not do friendly. And they look to you to lead them, not coddle them."

"Yes, but I cannot lead, if our people can't come to me with their problems."

"And we are at an impasse once again. Okay, Clarke, you come with me to talk to Caris," Mom smiled. I quickly hurried over to Bellamy and said I would meet him and the girls in the field, and to follow the sound of Octavia's angry voice. He laughed, before kissing me goodbye. Caris did try to stand as soon as I walked into the medical hut, but I pushed her back down on the bed, and laid down the law. She understood, and promised not to get up until my Mom said so. Mom mouthed thank you to me as I left and Nathan came over to relieve Indra.

"So, how are things with Arden?" I smirked.

"Same as always, perfect," He smiled as we walked through the forest, "And lover boy? How is he?"

"Stunned most likely. He probably thought he would come down and I would be a healer like my Mom, or I was just raising our girls."

"And then he found out you run the show," Nathan said, dodging a tree root.

"Yeah, and he is finding his place now."

"But you wanted him as an advisor, as part of your Honorguard," Nathan asked, confused.

"I do. And he is to be presented tonight as such, but it may take him time to get used to the ground again. It was a hard adjustment for us the first time. Now, they had a group dynamic up there and suddenly that little family dispersed. Doing their own things. Raven and Wick, engineering. Echo, part of my Honorguard. Monty and Harper, farming and medical. Emori and Murphy? Well, Emori is good at scavenging, and Raven says she was actually very helpful with engineering up there. Murphy might be the odd one out, determining where he contributes most. But Bellamy was their leader."

"And you co-lead. It's what you've done from day one. He'll get used to things soon," Nathan reassured me.

"I certainly hope so."

The farmers were already hard at work, tilling the land, and getting it ready for planting. I had the bunker set aside seeds from their last year, so we would only need to collect seeds for next year. Bellamy and the girls were already working on the North east corner, laughing and having fun. I joined them, smiling widely, as I was given my shovel by Nathan. He stood back, scanning the trees and watching the group work. He took his job seriously, and I could tell Bellamy appreciated it.

Bellamy's presentation to my council went smoothly, with no one objecting, though Indra was glaring at them, daring someone to speak up against my decree.

A week went by with no issues, no food shortages, and bliss between Bellamy and myself. But you know what they say.

Good things don't last forever.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! I'm sorry about the month long delay. We were moving, and then unpacking. It's been a hectic few weeks. But anyways, this chapter is basically an introduction of those awful new characters on the show. It's not gonna drag out over 13 chapters so you can breathe. I won't let anything happen to Bellamy and Clarke.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

I was overlooking the field, with Indra, Octavia, Monty and Bellamy, discussing what should be planted first, when a familiar noise cut me off. I looked up to the sky, wondering how I could be hearing this again, when everyone was already home. Pulling the rifle up to my eye and peering through the scope, I faltered.

"Clarke? What is it?" Bellamy asked.

"Skaikru," I whispered.

"Uh, we are all here," Monty said.

"We all are. But then how is that ship hurtling towards us?" Octavia said, as it neared.

"The valley," I said, watching it steer itself. It disappeared into an unused valley, and I was suddenly off, rifle once more slung on my back, with Octavia and Indra on my tail.

"Clarke," Bellamy shouted, trying to catch up with us.

"Shut up Bell," O shushed him as we came to a bluff. I crouched down, reaching for the rifle again and lining up the scope with my eye. The machine touched down forcefully, before humming down. Monty had obviously not followed, and Bellamy quietly said he sent him back to warn camp.

I read Eligius Corporation on the side, looking further for markings that would help us, and saw something that would turn my stomach.

"Prisoner Transport, Eligius Corporation," I said quietly, as we heard a groaning sound from the ship.

Octavia sneered as the doors opened, to reveal someone in a suit. Their helmet wasn't connected to the suit, so they obviously weren't worried about radiation, but oxygen as she ripped of her helmet and took a couple deep breaths. I wished I could hear what she was saying other than garbled yells, before more poured out of the opening. I could hear Indra's grip tighten on her sword, as I counted.

"28 so far, weapons. One nasty looking one," I said, handing the rifle to Bellamy. He confirmed it, "Looks like she is their leader."

"Orders, Commander," Octavia asked.

"Hang back, observe. If they get closer, we defend ourselves. But only if provoked. We don't know how dangerous they are, or if they would mean us any harm."

"We could wipe them out before they knew what was coming."

"Indra," I said sternly, "Go back to the village, quickly."

"Clarke, go with her," Bellamy said, still looking through the scope.

"No, I'm staying."

"No, you go. As your advisor, I'm asking. As your husband, I am telling you to get to a safe place until we know. Our leader can't be the first taken out if they end up being hostile."

"I am not letting you leave our children without a father. Not when you just got back," I said, eyes narrowed.

"And if you stay and things escalate, they will be orphans. Please," He pleaded quietly.

"Take this too then," I said, handing him my Glock.

"Come home," I said, before kissing him softly.

Indra and I made our way back, nimbly dodging tree roots and warning the few of our people we saw to return to camp and await further instruction. The girls were the first to greet us, asking where Daddy was, but I asked them to go see Jaha until I came for them. Nathan escorted them there, and having Arden take over their guard. Mom, Kane, Raven, Echo and Nathan were gathered in the medical hut when we arrived, already rounded up by Monty.

"What is this about another ship, Clarke?" My Mom asked concerned.

"Eligius Corporation, does that mean anything to anyone from the Ark?"

"Oh my god," Raven said, speaking up surprised.

"What?"

"Eligius Corporation. They had an Asteroid Mining Penal Colony. Space mining was just taking off before the first nuclear fallout. But they lost contact with the colony in 2048. I remember reading about that when we were searching for information about the nuclear power stations that were melting down."

"How could they have survived?"

"Same way we did on the Ark. Except they had hyper-sleep technology, designed for their time travelling between asteroids and back to the colony. But they couldn't have known when it was safe to come down after the last Praimfiya," Mom said.

"Unless…" Raven said softly, looking at me.

"My transmissions. They stopped a week ago. Could they have been intercepting them?"

"Then, they know our numbers," Kane said.

"They don't know where we are though," Echo said, "We take to the trees, archers would be the best line of defense."

"Only if provoked. I won't let history repeat itself, unless we have to," I said, as my Mom looked contemplative.

"What is it Mom?"

"There is only enough food for our people. Adding more to the population, before we allow new growth and resurgence of animal life, could be harmful for us and our Eden."

"Well, it's a possibility. Not all of them might be against us. We have to find out what they want first," Raven said, before Kane said, "I know what they want."

"They want to come home," He said, "And they are probably wondering what happened to our planet while they were gone."

* * *

Our village was packed full, with the evacuated further encampments. Nathan and Indra refused to leave my side, while I assured the kids they would be safe. We gathered the children in the medical hut, where Jaha would entertain them until I gave the all clear. Jaha leant information he knew from before the bombs of the tech they might have, mining equipment and weapons for keeping prisoners in line. But that was the end of our intel on our invaders. I asked for a moment alone, before I opened my mind up to A.L.I.E. 2.

 _"Clarke," Lexa's voice said. I was back in Polaris station, looking down over our earth._

 _"Lexa," I said, smiling at her softly._

 _"What can we do to help you Clarke?" Becca's voice said to my right._

 _"Eligius Corporation. There was ship that went missing in 2048. It has returned and it may threaten our food supply to share it with them. We don't know if they will harm us, or what they might do to survive."_

 _"You now know how it was for the 12 clans when Skaikru descended from the sky. You came with weapons and technology we did not understand, and we couldn't afford to broker peace when we didn't know if you would turn your technology against us."_

 _"I understand Lexa."_

 _"But, I was developing the Nightblood for deep space exploration, to help protect people from solar radiation. It wasn't completed in time."_

 _"The exposure to radiation actually helped us, but from what we know, these were the same people that left Earth before the bombs. They were in hyper-sleep."_

 _"That is consistent with our knowledge," Becca said, nodding, "And most likely it was former special operative that they would have hired to guard their prisoners. They would have survival training, and fighting skills."_

 _"How do I protect our people now?"_

 _"You know what must be done Clarke. Wonkru must be victorious. The Commander of Death must rise once more," Lexa said, as I sighed._

 _"I know."_

As I pulled myself out of my mind, I took in my room in the Dropship. There were already little touches of Bellamy's presence, blending in with my own. There wasn't a single thing that didn't scream either of our names. And right now, I needed his heart to help my head lead. But it wasn't here, it was out there, probably captured by the very people invading our area.

"Wonkru," I called out as I left the Dropship, seeing them all turn to me expectantly, "Oso yu don a brana baga. Oso dula op nou get in taim emo kom op raun chilnes, ba kom taim Oso dula op, idon na Oso klir place. Gonakru, Oso call ona Yu gon defend Oso kru. Kom op forward."

As I yelled out, I watched the strongest fighters we had pushing through the crowd. Athena whimpered at me from my right side, wondering what her orders were.

"Protect bilaik kru. Ready bilaik bows. Jomp op jos taim provoked. En yu don someone report bakon gon Ai kom location kom Ai houmon en sister," I said, "Wanheda brings war gon those chon would bash op wonkru."

"Hon daun gon trees gonakru," Indra yelled, as my sword was brought to me. The warriors dispersed quickly, knowing where to go.

"Follow me," I said to the wolves, who sat patiently.

"Momma," Madi said quietly from beside me.

"Hey, you are supposed to be with Jaha," I said, kneeling to look her in the eyes.

"The monsters came back?"

"And do you remember what I said would happen if they did?" I said softly.

"That we'll kill them all," She said, voice strong, "Momma, let me fight."

"No. Octavia hasn't told me you are ready. Stay with your sister," I said, as I walked up to my horse.

"But Momma-"

"Strik natblida, Yu obey bilaik nomon, bilaik Heda," I said, lowly. She looked affronted a moment, but then nodded, "Sha Heda."

"Go back to Jaha. And do not sneak away again, and listen to Nathan."

"Yes Momma," She said softer. I kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"And that's why I have to stay behind."

"Yes. If I fall, you are next in line as Commander. Uncle Nathan knows this, and will not let anything happen to you. You listen to him and Arden when they say you need to leave. If the camp is attacked, you take your sister to our bunker. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Momma."

I hugged her quickly before Nathan came to stand beside her, relief that he had found her written all over his face. She was notorious for sneaking away. Mounting my horse and wrapping my hair to camouflage better, I said, "I will be back."

Indra, Echo and I rode to a close by cave, tying up the horses and blending into the trees. The wolves slinked through the foliage with us, hiding behind low bushes as we approached. I could hear them in the distance, calling out to each other about food. The berries around here were poisonous, so it would kill those few off quickly.

"If only we had some acid fog right about now," I said to Indra.

"It would do us no good against their weapons, but the bigger ones are taking care of themselves," She said, pointing to the two of our enemy who were looking about ready to drop. And drop they did, one off the side of a hill, tumbling down into the creek, and another collapsing over a log.

"Don't touch those!" One yelled, smacking the poison berries out of another's hands.

"Are they dead?" Another asked. A tall man knelt down to hold his fingers to ones neck.

"Yup, death in seconds. Most of the planet is dead and the rest is trying to kill us," He said. I smirked, "Not only the planet."

"Hey! Colonel found some people, get back to the ship! We'll get some answers now." The men hollered as they made their way back. I looked to Indra, who let out a bird like whistle to signal everyone to follow.

My blood ran cold, thinking who it could have been that got caught. Our warriors were unseen as we moved through the forest, as I was reminded of a time when we were the enemy to them, and how they would blend into the forest before taking one of us out. And how sorry I felt for the new comers now that they had taken some of our people.

We neared the bluff where we originally spotted them, and watched the men gather around. I cursed myself for not remembering the second scope. But I could clearly make out Bellamy and Octavia's dark hair. Ares growled lowly beside me, sensing I was distressed, but I chose to tamp it down until I observed them more. I laid a hand on his shoulder, hushing him for the moment. I gave a small coo, signaling to O that we were here. They were bound on the ground, hands and feet tied together, and weapons out of reach. Three people surrounded them, as a woman spoke harshly to a man beside her. He tried to threaten O with a gun to her head, but I didn't hear any response form her.

And as he brought the butt of the gun down across her temple, I swore he would die.

"Okay, now I'm angry," I said darkly.

* * *

Translations:

 ** _Oso yu don a brana baga. Oso dula op nou get in taim emo kom op raun chilnes, ba kom taim Oso dula op, idon na Oso klir place. Gonakru, Oso call ona Yu gon defend Oso kru. Kom op forward._**

 _Wonkru, we have a new enemy. We do not know if they come in peace, but until we do, Eden will be our safe place. Warriors, we call you up. Defend your people, come forward._

 ** _Protect bilaik kru. Ready bilaik bows. Jomp op jos taim provoked. En yu don someone report bakon gon Ai kom location kom Ai houmon en_ sister. _Wanheda brings war gon those chon would bash op wonkru._**

 _Protect your people. Ready your bows. Attack only if provoked. And someone report back to me about the location of my husband and sister. The Commander of Death brings war on those who would harm Wonkru._

 _ **Hon daun gon trees gonakru**_

 _Take to the trees warriors!_

 ** _Strik natblida, Yu obey bilaik nomon, bilaik Heda_**

 _Little Nightblood, you obey your mother, your Commander._

 ** _She Heda_**

 _Yes Commander_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Sorry this is a day late. I remembered about it last night at 10pm and just put the translations in at the bottom of the page. It was late for me, so I didn't post it. Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

"They are giving us nothing! They won't talk, I say we kill them," The man who struck O said. The woman looked down her nose at us, but gently ushered him out of our earshot, talking to him lowly.

"Dula op Yu?" O asked quietly when they had left, her vaugue question asking if I knew Trigedasleng. Echo and Emori thought me up in the Ring when I wasn't working or obsessing over Clarke's transmissions. I nodded, "Sha. Echo en Emori taught Ai."

"Disha bitch na wish she don nou taken yumi," Octavia said, making me smirk slightly.

"Taim he touches Yu again, Ai laik killing em lagen,"

"Ku by Ai. Ai gaf in gon help."

"Wanheda ste raun trees. Emo na yu don emo surrounded nau," I spoke softly, as I looked up quickly.

"Emo na hod op. Nat ste best gon strike. O hod op kom taim emo are Ogeda hir, en pick emo off as a kru," She said, as I nodded.

"Hosh, emo are bakon," I whispered.

"We know you are talking. The savages don't even know English. It's like we reverted back to the stone ages. Except her clothes seem more savage than his. That is definitely a t-shirt," The woman said, before looking at my hands.

"Well, someone will be looking for you. And it wouldn't be her," She said, gesturing to my ring. I ran with the savages thing, angrily shouting, "Bilaik nontu was a gapa joka en bilaik nomon was mare."

O tried very hard not to laugh at that before adding, "Oso kru na frag op every las Won kom Yu. dogs kom war na feast ona bilaik insides, en wanheda na bathe raun drein au kom those chon dared touch yumi. Jus drien jus daun."

"What the actual hell?" A man said coming out of the ship.

"A Strik much?"

"Em 's nou like emo get in chit Oso are saying. Em was mou gon Oso kru," She shrugged, uncaring.

"Savages. Don't speak English. I say we kill 'em," The one with the stupid haircut said, pointing the gun back at my sisters head. Her eyes hardened on him, and I knew she was dreaming of all the ways to kill him for the gash on her head. O knew how to hold a grudge.

"No! Just because they don't speak English doesn't mean that can't understand us. And restraining them isn't putting us in a good spot to talk. They know the land better than we do," The darker skinned man spoke.

"Dison laik familiar," I said, making O snort.

"Nou make Ai bon au," She said after she got control of herself.

"Ai laik fiya."

"They are obviously talking about us. Probably that we are rude, and that their people will be missing them," He said, coming to block the gun's path to my sisters head. I released the breath I had been holding silently.

"What if they do come back with more? We need this land. And we need to know how many there are."

"Two too many, by my count. We know it's just this patch of earth that is livable. But what the hell happened to our planet?"

The woman looked back at us, trying to determine something by studying us. I gave a sideways glance to O, who shrugged, "Ai fig raun she ste koken."

"Ai fig raun Oso should tell emo."

"Nou, emo would na even mou ona Klark's list."

"Krei Oso jos hod op?"

"Em 's like Yu Yu don nou faith raun bilaik houmon."

"God, enough already! Gag them, I don't need to listen to them anymore, or they will die."

"Ai hod yu in sister, taim Ai nou get a chance biyo em again."

"Oso na. Ba Ai hod yu in seintaim biga bro," She smiled, before a gag was forced into my mouth.

* * *

"Heda, orders," Echo asked. I watched the group of prisoners carefully, determining the hierarchy.

"Well, they provoked us. We wait until dark, and then we cut them down one by one, taking weapons as we go. They won't expect us this soon after taking hostages, and they don't know we are here," I said softly.

"Yes Heda," She said, before taking off silently to warn the others. It would be dark in a few hours, and until then, we had to remain silent and unseen.

Indra had brought a small amount of deer jerky, which I refused to eat unless she ate half. She called me stubborn under her breath, breaking it and giving me my half.

"I need to take a leak," I heard one of the men shout towards the group of men huddled around the fire later that night. I looked to Indra who gave a soft hooting sound that was responded to in the distance. Time to strike.

The noise wasn't noticeable at first, but I could tell someone just got stabbed in the distance. The noise over by the fire was louder, so it wasn't noticeable. But silently, our archers took out the ones that weren't close to weapons. Someone tried to raise the alarm by shouting as a prisoner fell, but before anything could happen, Echo had come up and slit his throat. Each and everyone of them fell, until only three remained. The woman, her psychopath looking guard dog and the man that had stepped in front of Octavia.

"You're a little late," Bellamy said, as Indra and I strode into the clearing, our warriors surrounding the remaining three. Echo had cut him loose and he was helping to untie Octavia.

"Sorry husband. We had to regroup. Plus the wolves wanted to come along," I smirked, as the wolves stalked forward slowly and growled as we approached the remaining three invaders.

"The fuck? They spoke English the whole time?" The murderous looking one said, before Ares snapped at his face.

"Heda, a gift gon Ai?" Octavia asked me, gesturing to him with a wicked smile on her face.

"Of course, Skairipa. Blood must have blood," I said, watching as Octavia kicked his thigh, breaking his femur.

"Jus drein jus daun," Bellamy said, socking the man across the jaw.

"Just don't forget what happened with Emerson. I learned my lesson," I joked, and she nodded, "No loose ends."

"Who are you? What happened to our planet?" The woman asked.

"Two nuclear apocalypses. A little backstory?" I said, pacing as I lifted my hood, "2048 Earth lost contact with your mining colony. May 10th, 2052, a psychotic AI launched every nuclear weapon across the globe, targeting major cities. The 12 space stations in orbit joined together to form the Ark, where our people lived for 97 years due to the radiation we believed to be on the ground. Fast forward to 7 years ago, 2149, myself and 101 other juvenile delinquents were sent to the ground, as a way to preserve life support for the other members of the Ark for another few months, and to see if Earth was survivable."

"We landed, and faced the reality that we weren't the only people down here. Some had survived the bombs. We fought them, joined them, and now we live in peace. But 6 years ago the nuclear reactors across Europe failed to support themselves, melting down, and unleashing a death wave of radiation that no one would survive. Our people found a bunker that only held 1,200, but allowed them to survive the next 4 and a half years. And part of our people were up on the last Ring of the Ark until over a week ago. The outside radiation would have been too much for even those who had lived on the radiation soaked earth for almost 100 years. I survived outside as my blood reverses radiation poisoning. But now, we have this valley, we have each other to depend on. And we have each other to help defend our land from invaders."

"We have as much right to be here," She sneered, "We were here before any of you were born."

"While that is true, it is also true you have a small army still in that ship. Hyper-sleep? I don't believe you are anything like us when we first landed. We wanted peace with the grounders, and fought hard for it. But you? You have a conqueror's mentality. I can see it in your eyes. You made a mistake by taking my husband and sister-in-law."

"Who the hell are you to decide who lives and dies?" The gruff looking man said, breathing ragged as he lay on the ground, holding his leg.

"She is Wanheda," Indra snarled at him, "The Commander of Death."

"I have killed hundreds before you, and I will kill hundreds more after you," I said, drawing my sword, spinning quickly. As I stopped and felt the blood spatter across my face, the woman gasped, hand coming up to hold the wound on her neck. But her hands could not hold back the flow of blood from the wound. The murderous looking one shouted in protest, as if it could reverse what I had just done.

She fell to the grass, limp and eyes drained of life. It was the first human life I had taken since before Praimfiya, but I wouldn't allow anyone else to take it for me. Their very presence threatened our way of life.

"Yu gonplei ste odon," I said, before Bellamy gagged the man beside her. The other hadn't made a sound, but I watched him carefully.

"A friend of yours?"

"More like a co-worker that treated me like her lackey. Wasn't well liked."

"Your name?"

"Zeke Shaw," He said, still staring at me.

"Well, Zeke Shaw, I am Clarke Blake. Commander of Wonkru," I said, as I saw Bellamy smirk. Every time I said Clarke Blake, he would get this giddy look on his face.

"Nice to meet you," He said, looking around, "I think."

"I'm going to take chance on you," I said, as I saw Indra perk up in my peripheral vision.

"Commander, that is unwise-"

"Indra, we are showing him mercy, because he showed my family mercy," I said, watching Octavia eye him. She would ensure he didn't step out of line, and followed our rules.

"Now, are there any non-violent offenders in hyper-sleep?" I asked Zeke.

"A few."

"And the rest?"

"Wouldn't hesitate to kill whoever got in their way. Don't follow orders well. Nasty sons of bitches," He said, as Bellamy started gathering the weapons.

"Obviously not friends of yours then. And you are the only ship? No one else is going to come down?"

"No. We were the only survivors. They broke out of the colony, killing whoever was left, and we commandeered the ship we left up there in orbit. This is only the prisoner transport," He said, as I gestured for him to get up.

"You make it sound as though you weren't a prisoner or guard."

"I'm not. I volunteered, because I wanted to explore space. Was a dream of mine since I was little," He said, as Octavia started tying up the other guy and asked Echo for help dragging him back to camp.

"Come help me pick out your non violent offender friends, and I will allow you to be brought into our clan. As long as I have your word that you will contribute to our society."

"What kind of factions do you have?" He asked, nodded.

"Farmers, hunters, scavengers, healers, teachers, engineers… Everything basically."

"Engineers?" He asked, curious.

"You any good?" I smirked, "Raven might still call you incompetent. Don't take it to heart. She insults her boyfriend everyday since she came back to the ground, and he hasn't left so far."

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Dula op Yu** \- Do you know?

 **Sha. Echo en Emori taught Ai.** \- Yes. Echo and Emori taught me.

 **Disha bitch na wish she don nou taken yumi.** \- This bitch will wish she had not taken us.

 **Taim he touches Yu again, Ai laik killing em lagen.** \- If he touches you again, I am killing him slowly.

 **Ku by Ai. Ai gaf in gon help.** \- Fine by me. I want to help.

 **Wanheda ste raun trees. Emo na yu don emo surrounded nau.** \- The Commander of Death is in the trees. They will have them surrounded by now.

 **Emo na hod op. Nat ste best gon strike. O hod op kom taim emo are Ogeda hir, en pick emo off as a kru.** \- They will wait. Night is best to strike. They will wait for them all to be here and then pick them off as a group.

 **Hosh, emo are bakon.** \- Quiet, they are back.

 **Bilaik nontu was a gapa joka en bilaik nomon was mare.** \- Your father was a horse fucker and your mother was the mare.

 **Oso kru na frag op every las Won kom Yu. dogs kom war na feast ona bilaik insides, en wanheda na bathe raun drein au kom those chon dared touch yumi. Jus drien jus daun.** \- Our people will kill every last one of you. The Dogs of War will feast on your insides, and the Commander of Death will bathe in the blood of those who dared touch us. Blood must have blood.

 **A Strik much?** \- A little much?

 **Em 's nou like emo get in chit Oso are saying. Em was mou gon Oso kru.** \- It's not like they know what we are saying. It was more for our people.

 **Dison laik familiar.** \- This seems familiar.

 **Nou make Ai bon au.** \- Don't make me cry.

 **Ai laik fiya.** \- I am sorry.

 **Ai fig raun she ste koken** \- I think this one is crazy.

 **Ai fig raun Oso should tell emo.** \- I think we shoudl tell them.

 **Nou, emo would na even mou ona Klark's list.** \- No, they would be even more on Clarke's list.

 **Krei Oso jos hod op?** \- So we just wait?

 **Em 's like Yu Yu don nou faith raun bilaik houmon.** \- It's like you have no faith in your wife.

 **Ai hod yu in sister, taim Ai nou get a chance biyo em again.** \- I love you sister, if I do not get a chance to say again.

 **Oso na. Ba Ai hod yu in seintaim biga bro.** \- We will. And I love you too big brother.

 **Heda, a gift gon Ai?** \- Commander, a gift for me?

 **Jus drein jus daun.** \- Blood must have blood.

 **Yu gonplei ste odon.** \- Your fight is over.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ A few of you are getting your wish! A big surprise for Bellarke. I don't plan on ending it for at least five or six more chapters. Maybe more, so don't worry. We get to follow them through this next adventure.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the new arrivals came, and Zeke was surprising us all. He was adamantly pursuing Octavia, even after Bellamy explained her story. He and Raven got along well, which annoyed Wick but Raven was still in his arms every night, so he only grumbled mildly. And he was eager to learn Trigedasleng to converse with more people than Skaikru.

Our other arrivals were taking a little longer to adjust. They preferred to stick together, with Zeke their go between for us. But little by little, Rankin started to help with farming, before asking how to hunt. I worried at first they would go off on their own, but it wasn't like they had anymore than the three of them.

"Mom," I called out coming into Medical. She popped her head from behind a shelf of herbs and said, "Honey, how can I help you?"

"I… I need you to confirm something. But I don't think we have what I need here," I sighed.

"What is it? Are you sick?"

"Yes. And no." I waited for her questions to continue, but when I was met with silence, I looked up.

She seemed to be running things by in her head. Like when she knew I had a period last, when Bellamy came down, and the suddenly she nodded, "It's possible. You haven't eaten anything undercooked?"

"No. Jelah wouldn't allow anyone to undercook any meat," I smirked.

"No way!" I heard Harper squeal from the back room, and she beamed as she came out.

"Harper, not a word," I smiled.

"I promise, it is a complete secret. You can cut out my tongue if I breathe a word of it to anyone," She promised.

"Not that extreme. But thank you for the enthusiasm," I laughed, as she showed me an herb bottle.

"This is our test now," My Mom said, as Harper handed it to her, "We mix it with a bit of blood and if there is a reaction to the HCG in your blood, we know. It's usually better after the second month of no menstruations. It could be stress that is keeping them away, but-"

"But with how often you and Bellamy sneak off, I would imagine you are knocked up," I heard Raven's voice filter in.

"Really? Did I have a big sign on me that said, "I might be pregnant, but I'm casually going to medical under the guise of visiting my Mom"?"

"Oh no. We just had a feeling after you quickly left the mess hall this morning that something was up and it wasn't the food. Or it would be in a few seconds," She teased.

"Whose we?" I asked worried.

"Wick. Don't worry, no words will pass his lips or _I_ will cut his tongue out."

"There are other ways to shut him up Rae," Harper smirked, and Mom blushed slightly at our topic of conversation.

"Can we try now? I don't want to keep this one a secret from Bellamy very long. That way he is aware the entire time and is part of everything."

"Actually, I want to do this, and put that portable ultrasound machine to good use. The most I've used it for is to see whose got internal bleeding from a hit in training."

She drew a bit of blood, careful to disinfect the needle for future use, in Monty's moonshine. Another thing everyone had missed with our people being in space.

"Now, we wait for… that," She said, as the mixture began to foam slightly.

"Weird science," I shrugged, trying very hard to control my excitement.

"Well that confirms it, but I want to have a look still. Harper, stand watch at the door," Mom said as I hopped up onto a table and pulled my shirt up. This was how it should have been with Callie, being checked out by Mom, rather than all by myself.

After a quick peek myself, she let me get decent again and hop off the table.

"Okay, no sparring, no lifting. Light exercise," She said, making me sigh, "Yeah I know. Wait! That gives me an idea!"

Harper, Raven and I laughed as we left Medical, talking about how to execute my plan when I saw Echo and Bellamy sparring in our training area. I quickly whispered my new plan to them before we all gathered around the fenced ring.

"Oh husband," I called, as he and Echo fought mercilessly.

"One second wife," He panted, blocking a hit from Echo and sending her backwards.

"You're going to be a dad again," I said, watching him look confused. As he turned to me saying, "What?" Echo swiped his feet out from underneath him and delivered the 'killing blow' to his neck with the practice sword.

"Dead," She smirked, "Thanks for the distraction Clarke."

"You are welcome, but it wasn't a distraction," I smiled, as Bellamy's head snapped up from the ground.

"Your… your… we…" He stammered, getting up and climbing over the fence. I nodded, unable to hold back my teary smile.

"YES!" He yelled, picking me up and spinning me around as I laughed.

"Hey, easy," I giggled, trying to get down.

"I'm sorry babe, but this is amazing," He said, before kissing me deeply. I smirked as we come up for air, "Well, it's clear we are both fertile."

"Can we tell people yet? Is it too soon?" He asked, suddenly worried. I barely got to answer before I was swept off my feet and carried into the Dropship.

"Put me down you Neanderthal, and I will tell you everything."

"So I'm only four weeks tops, so we should probably keep it to ourselves until I'm out of the woods with the 1st trimester. Raven, Harper and now Echo know as well as my Mom. That means, Wick, Monty and Kane will know soon. We should tell Indra, Nathan, Caris and Octavia, as well as the girls. If they all manage to keep their mouths shut, in 8 weeks, we can tell our people. But for now, we celebrate as a family."

"I can't believe it. I can be here for this one," He said, reaching to touch my stomach gently. I laid my hand over his and said, "Every moment of it. It's not all sunshine and rainbows though. I was a blubbering mess with Callie. But that could have been because, well…"

"Our extended separation," He said sadly. But then he perked up and said, "There was a message you gave one day, on the five year anniversary of Praimfiya. You were talking about knowing the date you conceived on and I tried responding, in vain, that I planned on getting you pregnant again so I could see it this time."

"Really? How many times is this going to happen?" I joked.

"I guess I should let you decide that Commander, as it will be you that does the heavy lifting and the birthing of the babies."

"Let's just get through this one. But I think after so many generations of our people only having one baby, it will be good to set the example that we need to multiply our numbers. Strictly for a more diverse gene pool," I said, climbing onto his lap.

"Mmmm, and we need to do our part," He said, going along with my train of thought

"So another two little ones after this and we might be good. Even number of four," I smiled against his lips, as he hungrily attacked mine.

"Four? Five, my Queen. Our oldest is turning 13 this year," He said, pulling back to smile at me.

"Ah, yes. Five children then? Does that please you husband?" I teased.

"It does wife. I always wanted a big family, and you are giving that to me. Thank you," He said seriously. I laid back on the bed, and he joined me, pulling me into his arms.

"The part I'm not excited for is childbirth, but it might be better than last time," I said after a moment of silence.

"I know. It didn't sound like fun from our end. I remember when my Mom had Octavia, I was petrified. I tried to radio you back. I knew the output wasn't working, but I wanted you to know even if we weren't together that I was there with you."

"I heard it," I said, sitting up suddenly.

"You heard me?" He asked confused.

"Well, not you, but there was a burst of static. It gave me the strength to keep going," I smiled sadly. He looked into my eyes and promised, "I will be there for you, whenever you need me. And I will be here to lend you strength when this little one is born."

"Thank you. Bellamy, it still feels like a dream that you are here. A good dream, great even," I said, laying my head back down on his chest.

"Don't make me pinch you again," He teased, and I smacked his chest, "Don't you dare. I never want to wake up from this."

* * *

Something I hadn't missed about being pregnant was the morning sickness, and how often it sprung up. It wasn't as bad as it had been with Callie, but I was lying down a lot more this time. I had people to look after, and I needed all my strength for it. Bellamy took care of me, to the point where I wanted to string him up by his feet so I could have a moment without nagging 'Mother Bellamy' telling me to drink water.

Raven would drag him away from time to time to keep me sane. I was so happy he was home, but he was making me a little crazy. Indra suggested he go on the expedition to the Artic Circle with Raven and Monty. Raven had been going over scores of data from the Ark, when she came across the Svalbard Global Seed Vault. The Norwegians had built it over 150 years ago, to store seeds from every variety of plant. It was going to keep us fed for years, if not decades to come. If it survived Praimfiya. There had been many gene banks across the globe, but this one had the most chance of withstanding Praimfiya.

"Zeke wants to come help. He's better at flying the ship," Raven said, as she packed her bag.

"I can allow that much. It might help all of us to remember how desolate the land is outside this valley. We need this food, so that when our population grows, we don't harm the land."

"I also want your permission to see what other kind of resources they had up on their launch ship. Zeke says its should be a load of hythylodium and hydrazine. It will help fuel the ship for further excursions."

"Planning on doing some world travelling?" I smiled.

"No, I just don't want to chance us falling out of the sky because Zeke forgot to gas up," She joked, as Zeke's head snapped up, "I'm smarter than that Reyes."

"Okay, grab the seeds and come home. Should only take about four hours," Bellamy said, looking up from the map.

"Don't rush back. Enjoy some freedom after being stuck in space for six years," I said, holding his cheek with my hand. He laid a hand over top of mine, and said, "I will be back this time."

"Ugh, even Wick and I don't make those goo goo eyes in public," Raven groaned as Monty entered the tent.

"Burning daylight people. Zeke, you ready?"

"Right behind you," He smirked, pulling his pack on.

"Go," I smiled, leaning forward to kiss Bellamy. He sighed in content as I pulled back, "Just promise me you will rest."

"I promise, now go," I said, gesturing my head to the door. He walked away, trailing his hand across my belly, before disappearing out the door. I let out a breathe, and collapsed into the chair at my makeshift desk, closing my eyes as I took in the sound of silence.

"Mama?" I heard Madi's small voice say.

"Come in, strik natblida. How was your training?" I said, brushing a lock of hair from her face when she was in reach.

"It was good. Nontu just said goodbye to Callie and I. He will be back for dinner right?"

"Of course. He won't disappear," I teased her, watching her smile.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Chapter Twenty ready for you, and we cover a lot of stuff. Mainly how Bellamy is an overprotective husband and father, but needs a little wake up call from our favourite Engineer. _**Spoiler for anyone that hasn't seen Acceptable Losses**_ ...Okay, and after last weeks episode, I decided that Diyoza was NOT pregnant. That would have been a moral issue that Clarke would have struggled with and we didn't know until after I had already killed them off. Anyways, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100 (Book series), the CW Network or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

As we approached the location for the Seed Vault, Raven scanned for any energy trace, finding a faint one underground. She and Zeke guided the ship down, as I wrapped my hands around the handle of the sonic mining weapon Zeke pointed out. Hopefully we could open the doors without it. We were unsure of what we would find, but the thick steel doors were just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. Zeke went ahead with a flashlight, and we all followed with our own. The hallway was pitch black, with only a few sources of blue light at the end. Raven was quick to point out a generator access panel, pulling a few levers until a low hum sounded.

Lights flickered on, not in any particular sequence, lighting up the hallway.

"Jesus!" Zeke shouted, gaining our attention. There was a body, dried out, and slumped against one side of the hallway, arm outstretched towards the doors we just entered.

"Eyes up," I said, pulling my gun out.

"You don't think…" Raven said.

"I don't know. But this was once one of the most heavily guarded places in the world. I am not taking any chances," I said, taking lead. As we approached the blue light source, Raven hurried to a panel on the wall. There were two doors, one on either side of the hallway. The blue light was shining in from small windows. I double checked other hallways further down, seeing more blue lights. Two more bodies, slumped over one another, wearing matching vests with a faded insignia over the heart.

"Your fight is over," I whispered to them. They must have been hiding in here after the bombs went off, with no way back to civilization. They starved to death. I walked back to the group saying, "Two more bodies down that hallway."

"What an awful place to be at the end of the world."

"Better than being out when the death wave washed over the Earth," I said, making Monty and Raven shudder.

"We are in luck, the cryo doesn't seem to have faltered since the first Praimfiya," She said, doing a few strokes across the screen on the wall. A green light came onto the screen and a loud beep sounded.

The door opened slightly, sending a blast of cool air towards our feet. We opened it further showing rows upon rows of containers, all air tight.

"Clarke said to take only what we need for next year. Unless if won't seal the same way, then we take them all and find a way to store them," Monty said, reading a list of specifics Clarke and him had discussed the day previous.

"Carrots, peas, lettuce, spinach, various herbs, tomatoes. She stressed tomatoes and spinach."

"A craving she had when she was pregnant with Callie, but could only get through the rations," I said, remembering her transmission saying how crushed she was that none of the rations had any resemblance to tomatoes, "And spinach is good for pregnant women."

"Where did you learn that Dr. Bellamy?" Raven teased.

"It's high in folic acid. That is good for the baby's early development. And Clarke told me this morning," I conceded. I didn't know a lot about pregnancy, but who could blame me. I never thought I would be a Dad.

"That's more like it. I know you couldn't have read that in Roman or Greek literature," She smiled, before setting to work.

"Spread out," I ordered, checking the rows, noticing the numbering system on the ends, "Call out what you find."

"All of this is in latin!" Raven growled to herself.

"That's because it's the international plant language!" Monty yelled back sarcastically from further down. He was quiet a moment more before saying, "They must have categorized them by region and country. Under the latin it says what it is in English, thankfully."

"Aha!" Monty said a moment later, "Found carrots!"

"Cucumber!"

"YES! Tomatoes!" I yelled back, pulling the container off the shelf.

"Clarke will be singing your praises when we get back," Raven chuckled.

"If she isn't annoyed by me," I said sourly. I had noticed her annoyance whenever I reminded her to rest.

"Bellamy, you have to give her space too. We are all practically in each others pockets," Raven said.

"We had six years worth of space," I argued as I lugged the container back to the door.

"And she loves you. She tied herself to you, forever. But she can't sleep or rest when you are constantly nagging her. Mother Blake," She teased.

I thought about the words she just spoke and reflected on what Clarke had been doing whenever I reminded her to rest or drink water. She usually was in the Dropship reading or spending time with the girls. Once she had actually been taking a walk around the village with Abby, who was a doctor. I was just an overprotective husband.

"I'm an idiot," I sighed as I went to search for more seeds.

"No, you are a protective asshole. She loves you and how much you care about her wellbeing. Found lettuce!" She yelled, before looking back my way, "But you need to give her a little breathing room. She had to be independent for almost 6 years and it might be hard for her to have you nagging. She wants to strangle you at the same time as wanting to spend time with you."

"Did she tell you all of this?" I asked, confused.

"No, but I know her. She won't tell you off because she knows how much it means to you to finally be here for something you missed last time. She knows you want what's best for her."

"Found herbs! Monty, come pick which ones you want," Zeke shouted, "And women are a complex thing man. But from what I've seen, Clarke is so madly in love with you that she will put up with it just to be around you. I can't imagine being separated for six years was easy on her psyche."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"When my Dad left for war, my mom became a different person. I watched it change her slowly over his deployment. And then when he came home, she was never the same as before. She worried more about him when he was out of the house. Clung to him harder, as if she didn't hold onto him when he was in reach, he would fade away."

I stopped short at Zeke's analysis of my relationship with Clarke, thinking about how it must look to an outsider. Was I… clingy?

"Great, you made him think. Way to go Shaw," Raven said, eye roll evident by her tone.

"Just my observation Reyes."

"Okay, that's everything. But I was thinking we grab a few plants of the non food variety," Monty said, looking over his list.

"Why?"

"Bellamy wouldn't it be nice if you could go pick flowers for your wife, without wondering if touching them was going to be caustic to your skin?" Monty argued.

"Fair point. Grab some berry plants too."

"Already on it!" Monty yelled, walking out the door. I heard the other door open cross the hall, and Monty mumbling to himself as he set to work. He was definitely happier down here where he was growing more than algae.

"Grab some lilac and lilies," Zeke suggested, to which we all turned to him.

"I had a girlfriend that liked them, before I volunteered for the Eligius mission. Plus they smell nice. My mom used to always have lilies every summer in the front garden."

"Alright. I will go back for flowers," Monty said, laying a hand on Zeke's shoulder, "But you are coming to help me look, Captain Romance."

After they left, Raven and I started bringing out the seed containers to the ship. We had almost finished our first load when Raven said, "I think Clarke made the right call on Zeke."

"You aren't just saying that because he keeps up with you in Engineering."

"No, because I think he is good for Octavia."

I had noticed my sister slowly giving in to Zeke's advances, and I think part of the reason he wanted those flowers was for her.

"He grounds her, pardon the pun. It's the opposite of how she was with Lincoln. He opens her up, brings light to our harsh lives. She shows him how life isn't always easy. But he would know that by now, after everything he has gone through."

"We all know that," I said.

"Stop being obtuse. Just be happy for her," Raven said, punching my shoulder. Monty and Zeke came out as we walked back saying that this was the last of it.

"I want to make a pit stop before we head home," She said, running back into the bunker to shut off the generators and reseal the cryo chambers. I waited for her to run back, before shutting the door to the ship.

"And where is this pit stop in the wasteland of our planet?"

"Becca's Island. Clarke said she left a few things behind, as they weren't necessities."

I was a bit nervous going back to the Lab, as I wasn't sure how I would feel seeing where Clarke was forced to take shelter for two years. I was not given a choice about going in though, because as soon as we touched down Raven practically pushed me out of the ship. The outside structure was the same, a little chipped and cracked in places from the initial wave of Praimfiya. Raven opened the doors and pulled me inside. I wasn't sure what I expected but it certainly wasn't what I found.

The walls were covered in drawings, things I hadn't seen before, some that reminded me of a time we thought we were the first humans. But some I recognized. There was one of me, grinning at something, one of Octavia with her braids and tattoo. Basically everyone of the remaining 100. Lexa, Indra, Finn, Roan and someone I didn't recognize at first. The name under the drawing made me pause.

Jake Griffin.

"I will be worthy of her. I will take care of her, for you," I whispered to the drawing.

Clarke had an amazing memory to be able to draw him years after his death. There was more detail on this drawing than most, except mine. These walls told a story about how lonely she had been. And then the story got lighter.

The last few drawings were of Callie as a baby. Her sweet smile, one of her sleeping, and then one as she played with her doll on the floor, looking vibrant in her joy. Her pudgier cheeks and beautiful curls gave me pause. I touched the wall gently, afraid it would fade at my touch.

"Bellamy," Raven called softly as I heard Zeke and Monty come through the lab doors. I tore myself away from the wall, after committing the image to memory, and followed where her voice had come from. I found her, looking at an empty drawer that had been lined with blankets and padding.

"Callie's crib," I said feeling so many emotions I couldn't distinguish if I was feeling one more strongly than the rest. I knew for fact that I felt ashamed that I hadn't been here, regardless of a valid excuse.

"That isn't why I brought you here Blake."

"Then why bring me to where I abandoned her?"

"Becaue you need to see that while she was alone, she thrived. She made the garden over there, and she used her medical knowledge to keep your daughter healthy. She took everything she could with her when they sailed for the mainland. She made sure the water was safe first, remember?"

"I remember. I was worried for a week straight when they left the island. And then-"

"She found food, water, and the Rover as shelter. And Madi! She took her in, because Clarke knew how dangerous it could be for her alone. Because the last thing Clarke would do, is put your children in danger."

"I see your point," I smirked at her good natured shove to my shoulder.

"Good, now we can get to the real reason I wanted to come back," She smiled.

"Wait, Clarke didn't ask you to stop by here?"

"Nope, Abby did. Wanted a few more medical supplies once she heard Clarke left a lot. Plus I wanted to see if Clarke tampered with any of the computers. We might be able to download Becca's mainframe to use back at camp," She smiled, looking out the office windows to the lower lab.

"Sneaky."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Well some of you guessed correctly, but I will let you read to find out what. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the CW Network, The 100 or any content related to the book or TV series.

* * *

We arrived back at camp mid afternoon, with several of our people coming to help unload the seed containers and take the medical supplies to Abby. Raven gestured for me to get going with her head, so I walked back through the village towards the Dropship. Indra was outside the ship, standing guard, nodding to me as I approached.

"She's resting."

"Thank you Indra."

"Nathan is coming to relieve me in a moment," She said, as I walked up the ramp.

"Sounds good. Tell him to pop his head in so I know," I said softly as I got closer to the curtain at the opening. She nodded, before turning back to her post. I gently pulled back the curtain, slipping inside quietly, seeing the girls reading quietly on the floor while Clarke slept. The wolves were resting beside the girls, only perking up their ears at me. I smiled softly and said, "It's just me."

"Daddy," Callie beamed, whispering, "I thought you would be back later."

"We were done quickly. We even got to make another stop along the way back."

"Where?" Madi asked quietly, leaning against me as I sat down beside her.

"I stopped at the lab where Callie and Mama stayed during the first years after Praimfiya. The place Callie was born," I said, and then quietly in my head, " _And conceived."_

"I wasn't born here?" Callie asked confused.

"No, you were a little baby in your Mom's tummy, just like right now she has another baby growing in her," I explained, "And she had to stay inside this lab to protect both of you. She didn't know it was safe, because your sister was out here for those two years by herself."

"You were alone Madi?" Callie asked, looking upset by this seemingly new information.

"Yes, you and Mama found me. She made rabbit and vegetables and I hadn't eaten anything so good in a long time. And you offered your doll for me to play with," Madi said, smiling at her little sister.

"I am so thankful your Mama had you two. She would have been so lonely without you both," I said quietly, kissing both of them on the head.

"Mama said that too," Madi said. It was funny to me that Madi should see Clarke as her Mom, when in truth she was only about ten years younger that Clarke. But Clarke had that effect on people.

"Daddy, you were in the sky, right?" Callie said sadly.

"Yes I was. But I came back."

"But you weren't here. And Mama was sad. It mad me sad," She said, whimpering softly. I gently wiped away her tears that fell and said, "I was here with you. I'm always in your heart, wherever you are."

"I know that," She said, laying her head on my chest.

"You girls know that I love you right? I have loved you since I heard your heartbeat, Callie, and since your Mama told that you were all alone for those two years, Madi. You are my girls," I said, kissing them both on the forehead.

"We love you Daddy," Madi said, "Don't leave."

"I promise, I am here for you always."

"Bellamy," Nathan's low voice sounded to my right. I nodded to him, and he ducked back out.

I had a small idea about how I could be less nagging of Clarke and still do something nice for her. I quickly whispered the idea to the girls, sending them out to wait by Nathan while I wrote a quick note for Clarke, in case she woke up. Placing it on the pillow next to her, I watched her for a moment, breathing peacefully. Sneaking out quietly, I clapped Nathan on the back and said, "When are you two gonna make it official?"

"Don't tempt me man," He smirked, "It's all I want. Arden wants kids too, which is a little difficult unless someone is willing to give us their baby."

"Right now, its quiet, but I have a feeling Clarke started a trend and we just haven't heard anything yet," I said, smirking, "There might be a girl in the village that doesn't want children. Can't put everything else on hold for that though."

The girls hugged Nathan's legs, before we took off to arrange my surprise. It was surprisingly easy to do, just it took time. But I had months before it was needed. So, the girls were sworn to secrecy, giggling the entire time we walked to the Medical hut to see Abby.

"Grandma!" Callie yelled, running up and squeezing her Grandmother's legs.

"Hello sweetheart," Abby said, picking Callie up, "You must be getting taller, cause you weren't this heavy yesterday."

"I'm gonna be tall like my Daddy," Callie said matter-of-factly. I noticed Harper in the corner of the room, looking as pale as a ghost, as did Emori who was sitting beside her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked gently to the girls.

"Well…" Harper started, before Emori turned to wretch into a bucket.

"Oh boy," I said, noticing the similar symptoms.

"Yeah, oh boy," Emori said, wiping her mouth.

"I take it, Abby and I are the first to know?" I said softly.

"Yes."

"Harper, more than one syllable," I said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I was so excited for Clarke. And I'm so terrified of my own. What does that make me?" She asked, eyes watering.

"Human. Do you know how scared shitless I was when Clarke radioed that I was going to be a father? Honestly thought I was going to faint. Mainly because I forgot how to breathe."

"I don't even know if John wants a kid," Emori said, "We'd been so careful up on the Ring."

"Same here. What if…"

"Nope. I'm going to tell you the same thing Raven told me. Don't live your life by what if's. If they can't man up and be with you, I will kick their asses out of Eden. Clarke will back me up on that," I said, gesturing to them that I wanted to give them a hug. They each took a shoulder, wrapping around me in relief.

"What's with the group hug?" John said, sticking his head in.

"John," Emori said, pulling back suddenly, looking pale again.

"Remember, I've got our back," I said quietly as I turned to call to the girls, "Let's go pick your Mom some flowers."

"Yay!" Callie said, hugging her Grandmother quickly before dashing out the door. Madi ran after her with an eye roll, "Wait for Daddy!"

Murphy scrutinized me as I walked up to the door.

"Just know, if you don't react well, I'm gonna kick your ass to within an inch of your life," I said seriously.

"What?" He said confused as I walked past him.

Harper exited behind me, stopping along with me to take a breath. She looked over to the direction of the field and said, "I should find Monty."

"Need an escort? I just wanted to give Emori and John some space. Abby will make herself scarce for them too," I said, gesturing with my head, "Let's go."

"But what about Clarke?" Harper asked.

"She's sleeping. And I left her a note, so it shouldn't take her too long to figure out I have the girls out for a walk."

Harper nodded as Callie came up and tugged her arm, "Come pick flowers with us Auntie Harper!"

"I would love to sweetie," She smiled softly, as I gestured for them to lead the way. Callie skipped through the forest, with Madi and Harper on her heels. I walked behind a ways. Harper was, for lack of a better term, more delicate than Clarke or Raven. She needed a softer touch to her problems, as I had understood better after the 6 years we spent in space.

So, by hanging back, I hoped to give her a chance to come to terms with her future. Showing her how wonderful it could be to be a parent, with kids that adored you for giving them life, food, and love. She smiled at the way Callie would dance everywhere and I knew my plan was working.

The forest thinned, showing a wall of sunlight over a brown field. Most of the land was tilled, with farmers from Wonkru already planting the seeds we brought only half an hour ago.

I saw Monty look up at the sound of Callie's laughter, as Harper and her found flowers on the edge of the field. He waved and I gave a quick nod of my head towards Harper. He got the message, passing the bag of seeds off to another of the farmers.

"Harper," He said, jogging over.

"Hi," She said, as he took stock of her face, looking concerned. I winked at Madi and said, "I see some more flowers over there. Go take your sister."

She nodded, smiling mischievously and running off with Callie in tow. I nodded to Harper, moving to catch up to the girls. I was almost out of earshot, when I heard Harper say, "Monty, I'm pregnant."

I shouldn't have stopped walking, but I did, cause I cared about them and their happiness. And if Monty was going to react badly…

"Pregnant?" Monty said, excited, "We are going to be parents?"

I turned my head slightly to see him pulling Harper in for a hug. In all reality, I should have stayed behind to see how Murphy reacted. I turned back to the girls, to give Harper and Monty a moment, seeing how happy Callie was as her sister put flowers behind her ears. Madi looked over at me and said, "Dad, come help me show Callie how to make a flower crown. We'll make one for you!"

"Alright, I will sit still long enough for you to put it on me," I teased, plopping down beside them in the long grass.

The girls set to work, talking and laughing as I heard Monty yell to the farmers, "I'm gonna be a Dad!"

The farmers cheered, as Harper laughed at Monty's outrageous joy over their news. The girls looked up, excited at their aunt and uncle.

"A baby!" They said to each other.

"Another baby for Wonkru!" Madi cheered.

"Actually, there is another baby," I said softly to myself.

The girls brought Harper flowers and congratulated them as I heard the early dinner gong. They pulled us all back to camp, chatting away to Harper about the baby while I gave Monty a congratulations pat on the back.

"Never thought I would be a Dad," He said softly.

"Same here man. But it's the best," I smiled, as I saw Murphy and Emori talking quietly. She looked over at our approaching girls and found my eyes, giving a quick smile to signal everything was okay.

"That's a relief," I sighed.

"What's a relief?" I heard Clarke ask, smiling as she approached us.

"Mama! Auntie Harper is gonna have a b-" Callie was interrupted by my hand over her mouth, confused as to why I stopped her.

"That's for Auntie Harper to tell," I said, giving her a stern look. She pouted, "Okay."

"Well, you won't be the only one pregnant," Harper said sheepishly to Clarke's confused look. Clarke beamed and hugged Harper close, "That's amazing, congratulations."

"Us too," I head Emori pipe up from behind us.

"Really?" Clarke asked, smirking at Murphy.

"Guess I need to be a little more mature now," Murphy said, making us all smile. He was gonna be amusing to watch as a Dad.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Chapter 22 is here, and with it, a new addition to Wonkru! Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The 100, CW Network or any content related to the book or TV series.

* * *

Bellamy mellowed out, to a degree. He was still Bellamy after all. And the months passed too quickly. Bellamy would talk to my belly every night, marvelling at how it grew, at how the baby moved. My Mom wanted to tell us the gender as we got closer to the big day, but Bellamy and I wanted to be surprised. We had started a trend, because with the new crop, came more pregnant Wonkru women. Just like the forest after Praimfiya, new growth took time, but it was plentiful.

Raven was the next to know, and then several of the bunker women. Mom was run ragged from check ups, to wounds received in training, to blisters from farm work. Octavia was warming up to Zeke, especially after he brought her a lily. Bellamy explained why Zeke had wanted extra seeds, this time flora, because some of the flowers around here were caustic to us after Praimfiya.

Bellamy was sneaking off more and more these days, always coming back like he just worked out, and covered in wood shavings. I asked him about it, and he said that it was a surprise. I was tempted to get Echo to spy on him, but he read my mind and said that she was sworn to secrecy. She had already followed him a few weeks early, wondering the same thing as me.

I was waddling through the mess hall with Nathan and Indra at my back, when I felt a sharp pain. I stopped, holding my stomach and wondering if that was my sign. Jelah smiled as I approached the counter to get my portion of dinner, when I had to stop again.

"Heda?" Indra asked, concerned.

"I need to see my Mom," I said, giving Indra a reassuring smile, "I forgot something."

Nathan knew that I was putting on a voice, so he made a path for Indra to escort me out of the Mess Hall. I was just through the door of the Dropship when I felt my water break.

"Get my Mom, it's time," I said, as Nathan helped me onto the bed, and Indra ran for my Mom.

"Once Indra comes back with Abby, I'm going to switch to find Echo and Caris."

"And Bellamy!" I panted.

"The more of us, the faster we track him down," Nathan smirked.

"And the girls, find them and make sure they are with Kane or Octavia."

I just breathed, lying back as Athena came up to sniff my belly. Her presence was calming as I waited. My Mom came in with Harper, ready to assist me. Nathan ducked out as my Mom helped me get out of my wet clothes and then sterilized her hands. Harper pulled out a fresh shirt for me, but everything else would be hidden under a sheet.

"Clarke, when did you start feeling contractions?" My Mom asked, after a moment of checking.

"About five minutes ago, why?"

"Because I'm surprised your water only just broke. You are about 5 cm dilated."

"Holy shit," I said, confused, "I thought those were just Braxton Hicks."

"How long were you having those?" Harper said, putting the transducer on my stomach.

"About three hours," I said, before realizing, "I'm an idiot."

"Not an idiot. It's normal to be confused about whether or not you are having real contractions," My Mom said, sterilizing her hands again, while I was hit with another contraction.

"Just breathe honey," She said softly, while I tried to block the pain out. I waited for Bellamy in between two more contractions, before I asked Indra if she saw Nathan from where she stood.

"No, Heda. He took off with Echo, to find Bellamy," She replied, before whispering something to my Mom.

"She's strong, and she's already done this once," She nodded to Indra, while I gritted my teeth and breathed through another contraction.

"What are you two whispering about?" I panted.

"She wanted to know if there was a chance you might not make it and if she should have Gaia nearby."

"I don't plan on dying today. I had a fucking baptism of fire seven years ago by radiation. This is nothing," I said, as I felt another coming.

"You can't blame the people for wondering if their Commander may die. They care about you Clarke. They don't want to see you suffer. Childbirth, without intervention can lead to mother and child dying. The Grounders haven't used medical equipment like we do since before the bombs. Many of their mothers die in childbirth."

"I never thought of that," I said, laying a hand on my belly and looking to Harper, "Water please?"

"Clarke!" I heard loudly from outside.

"Someone go calm him down," I said, before I heard Indra grab him and saying something lowly. A few footsteps approached the door and I looked up to see Bellamy.

"So, we are having a baby," I teased, before another contraction snuck up on me. Bellamy was by my side in an instant, taking my hand and laying a comforting one on my back.

"So, Nathan and Echo will be here in a few minutes. I've been making something," He smiled at me as I fell back on the pillows.

"What?" I asked, giving him a weary smile.

"A crib. It's taken months, because parts needed to be hand carved and enough leather to protect little hands from possible slivers, but I think I got it perfect," He said, eyes bright with unshed tears.

"We've got mere hours to go," I said, bracing for another.

"I know. And we haven't really discussed names yet," He said, as my mom and Harper gave us a bit of privacy by walking towards the door.

"Well be back in a few minutes to check up on you Clarke," Mom smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

"Well, I don't fancy a Bellamy Jr, so that's out," He joked, making me smile as the last of the contraction subsided. I sighed, "Well I chose the last one."

"Not funny, but yeah. You chose something for me," He said, holding my hand gently as he brought it to his lips in a kiss, "Now we choose something for you."

"How about we throw ideas out there and hopefully we agree on one?" I suggested, as I tried to wipe my forehead off. He grabbed a cloth and a basin of water Harper had poured, and blotted my forehead.

"Okay, well I had a couple names I liked. Some I've been dreaming about on the Ark. I only thought I was going to have one kid, but now that I have a few times to use the names…"

"Okay, lay it on me," I said, looking up at him expectedly.

"Well, Augustus was one of them. But we need names closer to Grounder names now. The old world has been dead for some time, and Wonkru needs to know we are part of them."

"Well, I'm not a huge fan of Augustus," I smiled, "A bit of a mouthful."

"How about…Atticus?" He suggested.

"It's nice, but its still a little old world."

"How about Bane?" He asked softly.

"Bane? It's a little more Grounder, so possible," I said.

"Still not feeling it. Wyatt?" He countered after a headshake.

"I like that," I said after a moment of pondering the name.

"Wyatt Jacob it is then," He said, making me stop.

"Jacob?"

"For the man who gave his life to save our people, for his grandfather," Bellamy said, wiping a tear from my eye. He had told me he found my drawings in Becca's lab, wishing he had been given the chance to meet the man that raised me. Like I wished I could have met Aurora.

"That's perfect. Now, what about girl names?" I smiled, showing him I was okay with the name he chose.

"Jules," He suggested.

"As in Julius?" I teased, before I winced at another contraction.

"Okay, what about…"

"Adela?" I said, as the contraction ended.

"Adela?" He asked confused.

"I don't know, just something I thought of when I was pregnant with Callie."

"Adela it is then. What about a middle name?"

"Adela… Vivian?"

"Eh… How about Abigail? After your mom."

"It's nice but A and A together? How about, Eve?"

"As in the Garden of Eden's Eve?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes."

"I like it. Adela Eve," He said, kissing me softly. I smiled before groaning.

"Another one? Those are close together Clarke. Should I get your Mom?" He asked concerned.

"She should be back soon. Oh god," I said, "This is not like the last time."

"I for one think that's good. We are together for it and your Mom is here in case something goes wrong," He said, before I yelled out in pain.

"Clarke!" Bellamy said, before I heard my Mom shout my name as well. Once the contraction subsided and I panted for air, she did a quick exam on me.

"Okay, 8cm now Clarke. Almost there," She said encouragingly.

"Seriously? I jumped 3cm? That was only like…. Gah!"

"This is fast, I know. But your baby wants to meet you guys, so a little bit of pain will be worth it."

It wasn't a little bit of pain, it was a lot. For what felt like hours, I was trying hard not to scream, as Bellamy allowed me to crush his hand. Echo and Nathan came back to drop off the crib, with a quick thank you from Bellamy before bolting outside to wait. I could hear a number of our people outside, murmuring to themselves if it was time or not. I vaguely heard someone call for Gaia, and I thought, "Am I dying?"

After being on the brink of death so many times, I could honestly say that it wasn't a feeling that I can remember vividly.

Mom said it was time to push and I whimpered, suddenly remembering _that_ particular pain.

"On the next one, push. You know how, Clarke," My Mom said, and I nodded. Moaning lowly, I still didn't scream, knowing I had to be strong for our people. I had done this once before, after all.

Bellamy would pat down my sweaty face between pushes and I heard a strong voice outside, above the murmurs.

"Oso call raun keryon kom commanders. Huk op em yuj gon birth nes generation. Huk op em chilnes dei de Disha fyucha na na yuj, a gona gon defend Oso kru. Oso call ona Yu gon deliver Oso natblida goufa," Gaia proclaimed. I wanted to roll my eyes but my Mom said, "The head is almost out. Keep going!"

Bearing down once more, I gave it all I had, sobbing in relief when the contraction was over.

"One more for the shoulders," Mom said, and I nodded once, looking at Bellamy for strength.

"One more, and then we meet our baby," He said. I gave him a weary smile and said, "One more."

I didn't have to give as much on the last push, but I definitely felt the after burn once the baby had been pulled from me. I sank back into the mattress, exhausted from pushing. This was exactly how I remembered feeling after Callie. I could only stay awake long enough to deliver the afterbirth, clean her and myself.

A small cry made me look up, to see that my Mom and Harper were wiping the baby down and coo softly to it. As they wrapped him I saw Harper's teary smile.

"You are amazing," Bellamy said, kissing my forehead, and giving me a bright smile.

"It's a boy," My Mom said softly as she turned.

"A boy," Bellamy said, wide eyed in wonder, as my Mom laid my baby boy in my arms.

"Wyatt Jacob Blake," I whispered to him softly, hushing him with a cuddle. He was perfect. Two ears, two eyes, one nose, ten fingers, ten toes. He made a soft gurgle, trying to free his arm from the blanket but I cuddled him closer, humming to him softly as Bellamy watched, entranced with our son.

I looked up at him and motioned for him to hold out his arms. I gently laid Wyatt in his arms and rubbing his small head as Bellamy pulled back to stand up. He brought him over to the dying light, filtered in from outside. I heard a small intake of breath and knew he was crying silently.

"You have a son," I smiled.

" _We_ have a son," He said, turning to smile at me proudly,

"Clarke, you need to deliver the afterbirth," Mom said, and I nodded to Bellamy, "Go show him off."

As Mom motioned for me to push, I heard Bellamy leave the Dropship, and a roar of cheering outside.

Once I had been allowed to relax, I was warned by my mother to try and hand pump some milk for Wyatt. Once the party started outside, I asked Indra to bring the girls to me. Bellamy came back in with Wyatt and I used a syringe to feed him his first milk, as Callie and Madi tip toed inside our home.

"Come meet your brother girls," I smiled to them. Madi beamed with pride as she took in the bundle against my chest, and Callie was wide eyed in wonder.

"He's so small," She whispered.

"He is. But he will grow and be as big as you one day," Bellamy said softly, bringing Callie to sit on his lap to get a better view of their brother. Madi looked up at me and said, "What is his name?"

"Wyatt Jacob Blake."

"Wyatt," She said softly to herself, before leaning down to kiss the crown of his head.

"Gaia wanted to know if you would be okay with a blessing tomorrow," Mom asked as she packed up her stuff.

"It's Grounder tradition, that each child is blessed into their clan. Babies symbolize prosperity," Madi said softly at Bellamy's confusion.

"I am all for it. What about you Daddy?" I teased him.

"She's already prophesied he is a warrior for our people, so what's the harm," He smiled.

Wyatt gave a soft coo, and Callie giggled, "He makes funny noises."

"You made those noises when you were little. Your Mom would let me listen to them over the radio, and they melted my heart every time," Bellamy said, gently cupping the back of Wyatt's head, and rubbing a thumb over the tiny tuft of hair.

"Would you guys like to hold him?" I asked the girls. Madi nodded, "Yes please."

I got Madi to sit down beside me and Bellamy showed her how to hold her arms to cradle his head and bum, so he would be safe. She held her breath slightly as I placed him in her arms, and gazed in wonder at her baby brother.

"That's it," Bellamy smiled proudly at her. She beamed up at us, before looking down to study him once more. While she held Wyatt, I looked over at the crib Bellamy made. I hadn't been able to study it very well, but I held back my tears as I took in the design. It would rock slightly, from the rounded bars on the bottom, and it was tall enough that I didn't need to bend over too much.

The sides were solid wood, smoothed and polished, with small bits of missing at the corners and lashed together with leather strips. Inside was lined with soft furs and an intricate design above where his head would lay.

"I was making a mobile, but it's not ready yet," Bellamy said, noticing where my gaze was.

"Its perfect. More than I had before," I said, and his smile faltered. It was still a sore subject, the knowledge that Callie slept in a cabinet drawer for her first few months of life. That I had nothing else but what I had when I was trapped in the lab with. I would have left the lab to find something else, if I had known the sensors were off in the lab. I would have withstood the radiation that was still outside, because Madi did.

"Callie, do you want to hold Wyatt?" Madi asked, making Callie nodded vigorously. She sat down, waiting patiently as Daddy taught her how to hold him. Bellamy did the transfer, as Madi wasn't feeling confident quite yet.

Callie held hims softly, smiling up at me in excitement.

"When can we play with him?" She asked softly.

"Not for a while yet. When he is crawling, we have to make sure there is nothing sharp that he can hurt himself on, and when he is walking, we need to make sure he can't fall anywhere hard. Babies are really delicate for the first year," Bellamy said.

"Was Auntie O like that Dad?" Madi asked.

"Yes. But we had to be very careful that she didn't cry. If she made a noise…"

"That's a story for when you are older Callie. I'm sure your Dad will tell you all about it, your next father-daughter hunting trip Madi," I said, catching Bellamy's eye. He looked thankful, realizing he couldn't tell Callie such a dark story.

"But Wyatt is going to cry, and you mustn't get frustrated with him. He doesn't know how else to communicate with us, until he is maybe a year, he is going to cry to let us know something is wrong," I said, as Wyatt started fussing a bit. Callie nodded, handing him off to Bellamy, who handed him to me.

"Your Mom and your brother need to sleep now. You girls should get ready for bed," Bellamy said, "We can all visit again tomorrow."

"Bellamy, call Ares in. He isn't back from gallivanting off at lunch," I said, as Athena whimpered from the foot of the bed.

He shooed the girls up the ladder to their level, and then went outside to howl loudly over the noise of the partying.

I couldn't hear Ares' responding howl, but Bellamy came back in and said, "He should be here soon."

Athena sniffed at Wyatt's head and gave him a small lick before sitting down next to my side. Ares was back in a few minutes later, carrying a bone with meat still attached.

"Did Ona let you into the bones again?" I teased him. He dropped it in front of his sister and gave a tilt of his head to Wyatt, asleep in my arms.

"Fyucha nou dina," I said, and he sniffed Wyatt once, before huffing and licking him like Athena had done.

"Well, there goes that problem," Bellamy joked, and then calling up the ladder, "Girls, you better be getting ready."

"We are!"

"Alright Heda, you get some rest. I will wake you when he needs feeding," He said softly, taking Wyatt from my arms and kissing my lips.

"First sign," I smiled softly, shifting down, and laying my head back on my pillow.

"Of course. Just rest."

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 _Oso call raun keryon kom commanders. Huk op em yuj gon birth nes generation. Huk op em chilnes dei de Disha fyucha na na yuj, a gona gon defend Oso kru. Oso call ona Yu gon deliver Oso natblida goufa_ \- _**We call on the spirits of the Commanders. Give her strength to deliver the next generation. Give her peace that this baby will be strong, and a warrior to defend our people. We call on you to deliver our nightblood child.**_

 _Fyucha nou dina_ \- _**Baby not food**_


End file.
